


Lost Without You

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further. Oh and whilst this may appear to be a deathfic, fear not.

_**NEWFIC: Lost Without You (1/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (1/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta** a non lj friend  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, G for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further. Oh and whilst this may appear to be a deathfic, fear not.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1085

  
 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/) ,  
  
Orlando flopped backwards onto his bed, his cell phone falling, forgotten, from his fingers and clattering to the polished wooden floor. Sharp tears stung his eyes as he struggled to draw breath, the shocking news carried by his sister’s voice still ringing in his ears.

If he had been told by anyone but Sam he would have brushed the news off as an elaborate joke, but Samantha knew where his affections lay. She wouldn’t trifle with his heart that way, that’s why she’d made the call. Her sobbing voice had been all he needed to know that something was desperately wrong. While she had been broken and sobbing, he could deal with his own emotions. She was his sister; he had to be strong for her. He listened to her explain what had happened and attempted to sooth her gently before he could no longer. He’d offered her his apologies and disconnected the call, numb to everything around him.

Surely if the news were indeed correct, he would feel it in his heart? It certainly didn’t feel like the man he loved was dead. Orlando could still feel his presence as if he were in the room with him. It didn’t matter that Billy didn’t know of his affections, Orlando had always known where Billy’s love was directed and that was fine, he’d always thought he had time. He always hoped that Billy would see that Orlando loved him, really loved him. Now it seemed it was too late.

Fat tears clung to his thick dark lashes as he sat bolt upright on his bed. The fellowship needed to be told, preferably before the news hit public attention. For the first time since he had heard Sam’s first shuddering breath on the crackling phone line he was glad she’d called. If she hadn’t been co-starring on this film with Billy he’d still be blissfully unaware of the news himself. He couldn’t help but wonder if he wouldn’t have been happier that way.

Rolling over he groped on the floor for his phone. Closing his fingers around the cold silver metal and lifted it to his ear. His fingers automatically dialed a well used number. He held the phone to his ear and listened to the number he had dialed ring once, twice, three times before he pressed his thumb to the button to disconnect the call. Three times he dialed the number only to disconnect before the phone could be answered.

When the tinny notes of his ring tone blasted against his ear, his thumb automatically hit the connect button, despite the fact that his mind begged him to hide from the world for just a little bit longer.

“What the fuck is your problem, Elfboy?” a soft voice spoke.

“Vig?” Orlando couldn’t restrain the emotional break in his voice as he spoke. “Something’s happened.”

“To you?” Viggo’s voice was immediately filled with concern. “Where are you?”

“At home.” His voice quavered as he rolled over and brushed his free hand over his face.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” Viggo leaned forward to sit on the edge of his seat waiting for Orlando to get to his explanation.

“It’s not me.” Orlando explained, closing his eyes and covering his eyes with his hand. “It’s Billy.”

“Orlando, will you fucking stop prevaricating and spit it out. What has happened?” Viggo growled into the phone, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

“He’s gone, Vig.” Orlando gave in to the overwhelming pain that was crushing his heart.

“Gone where? What are you talking about Orlando? Will you stop being such a girl, stop crying and talk to me.” Viggo stated firmly trying to pull his friend back from the grief that was obviously beginning to drown him.

“He’s missing presumed dead, Vig. Gone. Dead.” Orlando keened painfully.

“Slow down.” Viggo’s mind was awhirl with the words Orlando had just spoken, “How? What do you know. Why presumed? What the fuck is going on Orlando?”

“Sam’s on the movie he’s in. Some crew, a couple of stunties and Billy were in a chopper flying to a remote shoot. They got caught in a freak storm, there’s been no contact for over 8 hours. Weather’s too bad for aerial searching. There’s been smoke reported. It’ll take more than a day to walk in. According to local emergency services, the area they went down in there’s no hope. If they survived the landing the weather will finish them before anyone can get there.” Orlando explained between huge gulping sobs.

Viggo wished he could reach out and touch his young friend. Orlando’s unrequited adoration of Billy was a well known fact throughout the fellowship. The only one that didn’t know that Orlando was head over heels smitten with Billy was Billy himself. Viggo wasn’t even sure that Dominic didn’t use that affection to his own advantage sometimes, but that was a problem for another time.

“Has anyone called Dominic?” Viggo asked quietly as he stood and started throwing clothes in the over night bag that lay on the seat beside his bed.

“No. I called you, but I couldn’t even do that.” Orlando gulped, the heel of his hand pressing against his forehead. “I can’t even get it fucking right now that he’s gone.”

“Orlando!” Viggo snapped at him sharply. “Get your shit together boy, you’re no good to him like this. Until they find him, he’s alive, do you hear me?”

“They said not to hope, Viggo.” Orlando murmured, “I should have told him. I should have had the guts to tell him.”

“Yes but everything happens for a reason Orlando, you just need to have faith.” Viggo counseled him, “I can be at your house in less than an hour, then we’ll fly out there together.”

“I don’t want to go there Viggo.” Orlando sat bolt upright shaking his head wildly.

“He’ll need someone that loves him, Orlando.” Viggo replied. “I’d say that’s you wouldn’t you.”

“But he’d want Dom.” Orlando whispered.

“Then fucking find Dominic and let him screw him over, again, when what Billy will need the most will be unconditional love.” Viggo growled through the phone.

“’snot the time for me.” Orlando shrugged.

“No, because we’ve all seen how your timetable works haven’t we. You’ve fucking wasted how many years watching Dominic wear him down? He’s alive and he’ll need you, not Dominic, you, when they find him. Get it together, Orlando or you’ll lose him this time too.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (2/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (2/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, G for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 881

  
 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)

When Viggo arrived at Orlando’s house less than forty minutes later, it was to find Orlando pacing frenetically back and forth across his living room. During the drive from his somewhat reclusive abode, Viggo had managed to call all but two members of their fellowship of friends with the news, expanding the network of people that now knew of their beloved hobbit’s predicament. Each of them were currently calling in favors from wherever they could and trying desperately to find someone who knew people on the set of Billy’s movie. Anyone who could get them the information they needed. In Viggo’s opinion, Sam Bloom was a lovely girl but she was as prone to overemotional exaggeration as her baby brother was. Viggo needed to know the full story before he could create his plan of attack and ultimately protection.

Viggo slipped his key into the front door lock and opened the door slowly, poking his head into the room as he decided on his options. As soon as Orlando saw Viggo he launched himself into the larger man’s arms. His long limbs wrapped around Viggo’s body as he embraced him. He buried his face in the curve of Viggo’s neck as his body absorbed the strength and warmth that radiated from the older man.

“It’s okay, I’m here now.” Viggo soothed him gently, returning the embrace for long minutes as he felt the nervous trembling rattling through Orlando’s slender form. He heard the emotional cracks in the long hitching breaths that Orlando took, and used his own long, strong arms to hold him together for a few more moments.

“He’s gone, Vig. He’s gone, I really fucked up.” Orlando whispered into Viggo’s neck.

“How did you fuck up?” Viggo pulled back and held Orlando’s face in his hands, looking into sad tear filled eyes.

“I knew how unhappy he was, I could see what that asshole was doing to him and I never did a thing to stop it.”

“He’s a big boy, Orlando. He knows what he has to do to be happy. It’s not your job.” Viggo reasoned with him.

“But I could see it. I knew what was happening. Maybe if I’d actually said something to him, he would have done something.”

“What if’s will kill your soul, Orlando.” He paused thoughtfully. “It’s all much easier in hindsight.” Viggo pulled him into a tighter embrace, smiling sadly as Orlando continued cling to him like a limpet.

“’m sorry, Vig.” Orlando murmured into Viggo’s neck, his arms wrapped tightly around the larger man’s waist as he struggled to fight off the chill that had crept into his bones from the moment he had heard his sister’s sobbing words.

“Are you alright if I go out for a while before we leave?” Viggo asked against Orlando’s disheveled brown hair. “Dom’s in town, I thought that maybe I should tell him in person. If they can’t keep a lid on it, we’ve probably only got a couple of hours until it’s all over the fucking news.”

“I’ll go.” Orlando took a deep shuddering breath and pulled out of Viggo’s embrace, scrubbing at his face with the heels of his hands.

“I don’t think you should be driving, Orlando.” Viggo’s voice was firm, as he frowned, watching Orlando closely.

“Then I’ll catch a taxi.” Orlando shrugged, his eyes downcast seeing only the tip of his trainers as he kicked at one distractedly with the tip of his other foot.

“I’ll drive you.” Viggo urged, frowning as he tried to imagine what was going through Orlando’s head.

“Nope. I need to do this alone, Vig. I owe it to Billy.” Orlando looked up at Viggo pleadingly.

“Need to do what?” Viggo tilted his head in question as he spoke

“Need to put things right. I didn’t have the guts to do it before.” He shrugged fatalistically as he looked up at Viggo. “I don’t have anything to lose now. I owe it to him if nothing else.”

“Can I trust you not to do anything stupid?” Viggo asked quietly.

“How stupid do you think I am, Viggo?” Orlando pressed his fingers to his temples, fingertips rubbing small circles on the skin, trying to stave off the headache that was already burning behind his eyes.

“Not stupid. Fiercely loyal and desperately in love definitely, but never stupid.” Viggo replied, reaching out one hand to cup his shoulder. “Just think about what you’re going to do. I don’t want you to regret anything later on, Orlando.”

“The only thing I regret is never telling him how I really feel and not stopping that bastard from hurting him when I knew that I had the power to stop him.” Orlando dipped his shoulder and ducked out of Viggo’s reach. Minutes ago he had been desperate for Viggo’s healing touch, now he desperately needed to get away.

“You know what I mean, Orlando.” Viggo stated.

“I’m just going to tell him what’s happened.” Orlando grimaced. “Though he doesn’t fucking deserve it. He should hear about it on the news. He should feel some of the pain he’s put Billy through. He should rot in fucking hell for what he’s done. But I’m going to be the bigger man, I’m going to go there and tell him civilly.”


	3. Lost Without You (3/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further. In fact, in this chapter he could be considered to be a cruel, heartless bastard. Just a heads up.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (3/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (3/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, R for this chapter (language).  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further. In fact, in this chapter he could be considered to be a cruel, heartless bastard. Just a heads up.

Today you get a bonus chapter, because I’m feeling generous. Honestly, I’m working all weekend and not sure I’ll get a chance to post on time so I’m posting early rather than late. I didn’t think you’d mind.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that only they know.  
 **Word Count:** 2143

  
 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)

Thankfully for Orlando the drive to Dominic’s modest LA home was short. His mind was barely focused enough to go as far as he did without colliding with something. Back in the days when the fellowship was still as close as brothers those that had chosen to live in Los Angeles had purchased homes close to each other maintaining their uncanny kinship.

Parking at the front of the house, he unfolded his long body from the car and walked up the pathway to the front door. Rapping sharply on the thick wooden fixture, he turned to pace, burning off the excess jittery energy that was making him nervous. He knew that he was not completely sure how he would handle the delivery of the news he was about to give Dominic, but Orlando also knew that he wanted to be the one to break the news. To watch the realization of what Dominic had pissed away dawning in his adversary’s eyes. If the stakes weren’t so high he would take gleeful pleasure in that knowledge, but knowing that ultimately they had both lost made that victory hollow.

“Orlando.” Dom spoke as he opened the door, his obviously hastily donned sweat pants hung loosely from his hips as he pulled a worn tee shirt over his head. “I’m kind of busy.”

“Too bad.” Orlando replied. “I need to come in.” He tried to push his way past the smaller man but Dom blocked the gap with his body.

“Bollocks you do.” Dom answered quickly. “I’m entertaining and frankly you’re not invited. Three’s a fucking crowd.” He glanced back inside slyly, his face twisted into a smirk, “though she might like that. I must remember to ask.”

“For fuck’s sake, Dom. He’s not even cold, and already you’re cheating on him?”

“Cheating on who?” Dom frowned, his face filled with confusion at Orlando’s words and attitude.

“Don’t, Dom.” Orlando shook his head in disgust, then expelled a weary sigh, brushing a trembling hand over his face as he struggled to maintain his own composure. “Just don’t alright.”

Dom stepped out of the house and pulled the door almost closed behind him. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about Orlando.” Dom watched him closely, eyes narrowing suspiciously as he watched Orlando’s teary eyes. “If this is another one of your attempts to get us back together you can fuck off.”

“I’m talking about the fact that you and your self absorbed, greedy, righteous attitude have ruined my life.” Orlando growled, swallowing back the tears that once again threatened to choke him as he thought about his Billy.

Realization finally dawned on Dom’s face and the beginnings of a huge grin split his face as he prodded Orlando in the shoulder with a long elegant finger. “This is all about you and your crush on Billy isn’t it?”

“I don’t have a crush on him.” Orlando ground out tightly, his lips pressed together into a thin line, every muscle in his body tensing as Dom poked his shoulder relentlessly, taking some sort of macabre pleasure in Orlando’s obvious pain.

“Mm-hmm, I forgot you’re nobler than a crush aren’t you. You fancy that you’re in love with him, isn’t that right.” Dom spoke, unable to contain the glee in his voice as he did.

“Well, somebody fucking should be.” Orlando spat.

“Tell me, Elfboy.” Dom continued, the name that seemed an endearment from the rest of the fellowship somehow from Dom’s lips was condescending and demeaning. “How noble is it to be pining for someone who’s in love with someone else? Is it noble because you haven’t told him or just because the silly, bloody wanker hasn’t noticed the way you look at him?”

Orlando wasn’t sure what part angered him the most, but at Dom’s words, his temper finally overruled the pain in his heart and he surged forward, his fingers tangling in the front of Dom’s tee shirt, slamming Dom into the cool tiles of the wall behind him.

“Don’t you fucking talk about him like that.” Orlando grimaced as his voice cracked with his grief. “He loved you beyond all reason, because even he could see what an asshole you are, but still he loved you, desperately, completely, totally. I never told him how I felt because of how he felt about you and now it’s too fucking late.” Orlando shoved him against the wall with every statement.

“Too late for what?” Dom frowned. “He always comes back to me when I call him. Always. Why would this time be any different to the last ten years.”

“Because you selfish bastard, he’s dead. Don’t you fucking get it? He died thinking that you don’t love him. That he was fucking alone in the world because you want to hide your dirty little secret. You bastard, he died unhappy and alone because of you.” Orlando released his hold on Dom’s shirt and shoved him back into the wall as he turned to stalk away, hoping a little distance would put his anger into perspective. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as he fought against his own emotions.

“He’s what?” Dom murmured as if hearing Orlando for the first time. “That’s not funny, Orlando. I don’t believe you.”

“He’s dead, Dom.” Orlando sighed, no matter how much he hated the way Dom treated Billy, he hadn’t meant to tell him this way. He wasn’t sure how he had, but this wasn’t it. “Chopper crash, news hasn’t been released yet, but Sam’s on the set. She thought we’d want to know before we see it on E News.”

“He’s gone?” Dom spoke, his mind grasping the information that Orlando presented and disseminated it slowly.

“I’m sorry, Dom.” Orlando turned to face Dom, wanting to hate him for the way he treated Billy, but still needing to comfort him. Nobody, not even Dom deserved to deal with the pain of losing a long term lover alone.

“Is that all, Orlando? Because I don’t fucking believe you.” Dom replied calmly, standing straighter and stepping away from the wall, clearly discounting Orlando’s words.

“That’s it?” Orlando’s anger flared brighter than ever. “Your lover of almost ten years is dead and you’re just going to go back to fucking HER? Can’t you even give him a few minutes of your precious time. Or are you going to save the tears and emotion for when the press interview you about your ‘best’ friend.” Orlando ranted at him angrily.

“How I deal is none of your fucking business.” Dom stated coldly, “Now fuck off and leave me alone.”

“You’re such a bastard. You cold heartless prick.” Orlando’s accent thickened broadly as he clenched and unclenched his fists angrily. “You never deserved him. NEVER. He could have done so much better than you.”

“What? You?” Dom snorted. “You’ve got to be kidding. We were good together, Elfboy. Did he tell you that? How he would beg me to fuck him? How good it felt when I did? You wouldn’t give him what I did. Oh, I forgot you’re far too noble to fuck him without love aren’t you. You’ll just pine away like the pansy asshole you are. Just because you think you love him you think you would have been better for him? Or maybe you’re not as noble as you’d like to think, maybe it’s just that it would have been better for you.”

Orlando didn’t think. He couldn’t, the white-hot flare of anger that burned through him at Dom’s words ignited and he lashed out rashly. One long arm drew back, fist clenched so tightly his knuckles whitened and slammed into Dom’s face. The gratifying crunch of bone against bone hung between them as Dom’s head rocked back with the force of the blow, his skull impacting on the tiled wall.

“What the fuck was that for?” Dom grimaced as he touched the small trickle of blood that oozed from his lip, as Orlando recoiled in horror at his automatic action.

“Don’t you even care? Billy’s dead and all you can worry about is who would be the better fuck? Jesus, you deserve her.” Orlando waved one hand wildly at the almost closed door. “The two of you will be perfect together. I hope you get all the publicity you deserve. Don’t bother fucking talking to me again Dominic, I no longer want anything to do with you.”

Orlando turned and walked down the pathway to his car. Flinging the door open he climbed in and slammed the door after him. Folding his arms across the steering wheel, his fingertips rubbed against the tender spot on his knuckles. He fought to calm himself, but his anger was bubbling too close to the surface to let his heart rate slow and his temper ebb away. Resting his head against his arms, he breathed deeply struggling to use his meditation techniques to relax enough to drive away. He hadn’t meant to fight with Dom, but he couldn’t help it, his own heart was breaking and Dom didn’t even seem to care that his Billy was gone. Forever.

A knock on the window beside him roused him from the black hole of misery he was slowly sinking into.

“Were you telling the truth, Orlando?” Dom asked quietly.

“Why would I fucking lie about that, Dom?” Orlando growled, completely oblivious to Dom’s contrite expression.

“I don’t know? You’ve exaggerated before to get us back together.” Dom shrugged his shoulders resignedly. “Do you want to come inside and I’ll call you a cab, you’re…. you shouldn’t drive.”

Orlando shook his head quickly, sliding out of the car and slamming the door, almost smugly content as Dom backed away from him. “You know what? Appeasing your own guilt won’t help. I know he loved you and not me. I know that. But if you had at least pretended to love him back I’d be the first to tell you to be happy, but you didn’t. You treated him no better than a cheap whore. When you got an itch he was always there to scratch it for you, no matter what the cost to him, you selfish bastard.” Orlando drew in a deep breath and fought the lump of tears choking him. “Just forget it Dom. Forget it. Consider yourself told. I thought you should know, and stupidly I thought telling you in person would be the ‘right’ thing to do. I knew you wouldn’t fucking care. Now, I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be anywhere near you. You disgust me, you didn’t deserve a minute with him let alone the love he gave you without reserve.”

“You can’t say that, you don’t know that’s true, Orli.” Dom said softly, “We were good together and in the beginning we were both happy. I know he wasn’t now, but I can’t help that.”

“You could have. He didn’t need to die thinking he was alone. You don’t think he didn’t tell me? Every single time you screwed him over you bastard, I had to hold him together. Sometimes I had to put him back together. Was that part of the thrill for you, being able to so completely break such a strong, vital man just because you could. How do you think I felt, time and again, watching him while he was trolleyed because he could only forget his pain in booze. Or maybe it was when he was trying to understand what the fuck he had done to push you away. You deliberately set out to hurt him, just to get your own rocks off, deep down I think he knew that but he couldn’t understand why. I can, you’re a smug selfish prat who gets every single thing you fucking want.”

“Did you tell him that?” Dom’s eyes narrowed.

“No fucking way. He loved you, For better or for worse I wasn’t going to sledge the man he loved no matter how much I hate you. I wasn’t going to do that to him. I’m not you.” Orlando snorted.

“I didn’t know he was going to fucking die, did I? I still don’t know he is dead, I don’t know if I can fucking believe you.” Dom cursed, running his long fingers through his disheveled hair, he walked a few paces and turned back to Orlando.

“If it is true….I’m sorry, alright.” He murmured.

“Feel better now do we?” Orlando asked flatly as he turned and slid back into the car. “Jesus Dom, you’re an asshole. I’m going to take care of him now, like you should have.” With that he started the car smoothly, then gunned the engine as he drove off, ignoring the silhouette in the rear view mirror of Dom standing on the pavement watching him, his shoulders slumped, his hands jammed deep into his pockets.

  



	4. Lost Without You (4/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (4/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (4/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, G for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1041

Somehow, Viggo and Orlando managed to sneak through LAX without raising too much, if any attention from their fellow travelers, which was probably a godsend. Viggo had packed for both of them but by the time Orlando had returned to his home, he had neither time to shower or change. His jeans were irreparably creased, the long sleeved black tee-shirt he wore was creased beyond recognition. His hair stood on end at a million different angles, his skin pasty even under the light dusting of sparse stubble and his eyes blood shot and puffy. If it hadn’t been for Viggo’s prodding, Orlando would still have been standing watching the information screens as their plane had been leaving.

Pushing him into his seat on the plane Viggo stowed their bags in the overhead lockers and sat down beside him. Knocking Orlando’s fingers from the seat belt he was struggling to close, Viggo snapped the clasp closed and tightened the belt before he took one of Orlando’s hands in his own and brushed his thumb over the slight red marks on his knuckles. Looping his other hand under Orlando’s chin he turned his face up until he could look into Orlando’s eyes. Lifting one eyebrow in question Viggo questioned the younger man silently.

“What?” Orlando asked blankly, tilting his head defiantly.

“You didn’t have that this morning.” Viggo spoke softly, his thumb smoothing the skin gently.

“What do you want me to say? That I cut myself shaving?” Orlando replied testily.

“If you’re shaving your knuckles I think there’s a bigger problem here than we both realized.” Viggo almost chuckled. “How is he?”

“split lip, contrite, but he’s an asshole, he’ll live.” Orlando stumbled on the last word. Tears instantaneously sprang to his eyes. “He’s lucky.”

“He’s not so lucky.” Viggo squeezed Orlando’s hand tightly with one hand as he offered him a stick of gum he’d extracted from his jeans pocket.

Orlando took the gum and pushed it into his mouth. “How do you figure that?”

“he hasn’t got you in his corner.” Viggo shrugged, letting his fingers trail over Orlando’s pulse point willing him to relax.

“You’re full of shit, King.” Orlando smiled weakly. “But thank you.”

“No thanks needed.” Viggo shrugged as he released his hold on Orlando’s hand and fastened his own seat belt. “You’re a good man to have on side, Orli, don’t you ever forget that.”

Orlando nodded and let his head fall back against the headrest as the plane began to taxi down the runway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The closer they came to their final destination the more tense, nervy and withdrawn Orlando became. It appeared that Viggo had used the time Orlando had spent with Dom very creatively. At the airport it seemed almost as soon as they touched down he was whisking them both away and into a rental car. Slinging their bags into the trunk, their first stop was a small but comfortable motel where he had booked them two rooms. Unlocking the door of the first room, he pushed Orlando through the door and dropped both bags onto the bed. Grabbing his young friend by the shoulders he pushed him into the bathroom. Releasing him he turned the shower on, waiting until he had tested the water and steam began to fill the room.

“Shower, Orlando.” He spoke softly, his words startling Orlando enough that he visibly jumped.

“Can’t we just go to the set?” Orlando murmured, his fingers toying with the top button of his jeans.

“You reek man,” Viggo stated firmly, “A few more minutes won’t hurt.”

“I just want to get this over with, Vig.” Orlando sighed. “Can’t take much more. I need to make sure he gets home. So he can be at peace.”

“You will, Orlando. Trust me. Have I ever let you down before?” Viggo ran his fingers through Orlando’s hair in a fatherly gesture of support, his large hand pulling Orlando towards him and into a tight hug.

“No.” Orlando’s reply was muffled against Viggo’s shoulder as he slid his arms under Viggo’s and squeezed him tightly.

“Then humor me, shower, wash that manky hair of yours and freshen yourself up a bit. If what Sam told you is true, the next couple of days will probably be the hardest of your life, but if it’s not true you’ll thank me.” Viggo paused briefly tightening his hold on the slender man in his arms. “Now do I have to undress and bath you or can you handle that on your own.”

Orlando pulled out of his arms, the vague recollection of a smile on his sad face. “Thanks mom, I think I remember how.”

Viggo stepped from the bathroom and after a couple of minutes of rummaging through the bag he had packed for Orlando he laid jeans and a fresh shirt, scarf and sweater out on the bed, then slipped from the room his own bag over his shoulder.

He waited patiently outside the door, listening until the noises from within the room ceased before he knocked gently and stepped back inside to find Orlando fully clothed, his hair damp and finger combed, sitting on the end of one bed, his finger plucking idly at the scarf looped around his neck.

“Ready?” Viggo asked.

“No.” was Orlando’s choked reply, however, even as he spoke he nodded his head yes and stood, nervous energy expending itself as his fingers twisted in the scarf, his feet tapping relentlessly at the floor.

“Orli!” Viggo’s voice commanded him to look up and into his face. “Calm down. You’re not alone. I promise you this won’t end as badly as you think.”

“You can’t promise me that. You know you can’t.” Orlando looked at him petulantly.

Viggo leaned back against the edge of the desk, opening his arms to Orlando. “Come here.”

It didn’t take any further urging. Orlando melted into Viggo’s embrace, pushing his face into Viggo’s firm shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. Viggo closed his arms around Orlando, pulling him firmly against his body, willing as much of his hope and strength and courage onto the younger man as he could.

“You forget Orli, I’m the King.” He whispered against the damp curls under his lips.

  



	5. Lost Without You (5/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (5/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (5/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, G for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1085  
 **Previous Chapters:** [Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)  
[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)  
 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)

  
  
Driving towards the remote filming location, Viggo watched Orlando closely. The closer they got to their destination, the tighter Orlando’s grip on his seat belt grew, his knuckles white with the ferocity of his hold. Glancing surreptitiously at his passenger, Viggo watched Orlando’s teeth gnashing at his lip as he lived in the memories in his head, his eyes not seeing the lush vegetation, sparkling winter snow melt as it rushed along the edge of the roadway.

“You’re going to need that lip later.” Viggo’s calming voice broke the eerie silence in the vehicle.

Orlando’s face snapped to look at Viggo quickly, his eyes wide in fright, startled by the sound of his voice.

“Calm down, Orlando. Christ, you’re going to work yourself into heart failure before we even get there.” He reached across the gap between them and clasped Orlando’s denim covered knee.

Orlando shrugged silently, his gaze sliding back to stare sightlessly out the window.

“Why don’t you lay your seat back and try to get a few minutes rest?” Viggo suggested.

Orlando shook his head, his only concession to Viggo’s suggestion was to tilt his head towards the chilled glass window beside him.

“Orlando.” Viggo’s gruff tone the only significant indicator to his concern for Orlando’s emotional turmoil as he spoke. “You need to fucking get it together. I’m serious. Just for a little bit longer hold it together, Sam will need you. Billy will need you.”

“Stop it Vig. Just stop it. He’s dead, stop trying to make me feel better. He’s gone, it’s all just fucked.” Orlando yelled at him from the passenger seat.

Viggo pulled he car to the side of the road and turned the it off before he turned in his seat to give Orlando his full attention.

“Listen to me, Orlando.” Viggo spoke calmly, trying to make eye contact with the younger man. “He’s not dead until you see his body. Then you can grieve, but now, now it’s time for you to hope. He needs you to have faith in him.”

“Sam said that the locals say there isn’t any hope.” Orlando replied, his voice calmer.

“Remember the sound editor from the Rings Second Unit, tall guy with dark blonde hair. He’s working on set. I’ve been swapping messages with him since you phoned me. It’s not as hopeless as they first thought.

“They’ve spoken to them?” Orlando’s eyes searched Viggo’s face quickly, the eager hope in his voice almost painful to Viggo’s ears.

Viggo winced at the desperation in Orlando’s face. “No, but they think they have a GPS fix on them, and as soon as the weather.” He gestured higher into the mountains they were traveling into and the curtain of heavy, foreboding black clouds that shrouded them. “clears up, they’ll go to them. Until then it’s sit tight and wait.”

“And if I let myself hope for him to be alive, and he’s not? What happens then?” Orlando asked.

“What does your heart tell you?” Viggo asked with a slight grin.

“Viggo you sneaky bastard.” Orlando couldn’t help it, the corners of his lips turned up in the tiny beginnings of a smile. “Don’t try to work your Kingly mojo on me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Elfboy.” Viggo replied. “Are we good to go?”

“Yeah.” Orlando nodded on a deep sigh. “Forgive me?”

“For what?” Viggo raised an eyebrow at Orlando as he indicated his intention and turned the car back onto the road.

“I should know shouldn’t I?” Orlando questioned slowly.

“Know what?” Viggo glanced at him quickly.

“If he really is gone.” Orlando answered, his eyes watching the rapidly flowing water they were passing by “It doesn’t feel like I’ll never see him again, but I’m so frightened that we’ll get there and they will have found him. There will be photographers there and I’ll fall to fucking pieces and out him. I don’t give a fuck about what they say about me but I’ll be damned if I’m going to do that to him. And I don’t even want to think about even the fact that he’ll be gone. Forever.”

Viggo watched Orlando’s long fingers plucking at the dark denim covering his thigh as he spoke. He reached out and covered Orlando’s nervous fingers with his own as his eyes watched the road carefully.

“Do you trust me, Orlando?” he asked quietly.

“You know I do.” Orlando answered almost instantly.

“I wouldn’t let that happen. So stop worrying about it. As for the other, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just remember something for me?” Viggo spoke.

Orlando didn’t reply but nodded slowly.

“You’re not the only one that could be losing him, Lando. We all love him. Not the same way you do but he was…is special, he touched all of us, maybe not the same way as he did you, but we all love him. Don’t make the mistake of thinking that because we’re not grieving we don’t love him. Even Dom in his own selfish way will grieve for him.”

“I know that. And I know I’m selfish, but I love him Vig, I’ve always loved him. I’ve lived with it for so long I don’t know how I’m going to live without him.”

“You’re stronger than you think. You’ll find a way.” Viggo nodded. “How was Samantha?” he changed the subject subtly.

“Upset.” Orlando shrugged.

“You’ll have to be strong for her, Orlando. She’ll be as worried for you as she is for him.” He advised sagely. “Do you really want to make it worse for her?”

Orlando’s only response was to turn back to the window, watching the trees as they passed them.


	6. Lost Without You (6/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further. This chapter is only short but there will be another soon and it's a long one.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (6/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (6/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, G for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further. This chapter is only short but there will be another soon and it's a long one.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1085  
 **Previous Chapters:** [Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)  
[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html) [Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html)

  
 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)

  


  
“Orli!” Samantha exclaimed as she flung herself against Orlando before he was even out of the car. The force of the impact pushed the slender siblings back against the side of the car and drew an unexpected smile from Orlando and he closed his long arms around his sister and hugged her tightly.

“How….” Orlando started to speak but Samantha’s fingers on his lips stopped him.

“How are you?” Eyes eerily like his own watched his face carefully before she stopped waiting for an answer and pulled him back against her tightly.

“I’m okay. You?” He pulled back to look into his sisters face.

“We’re good, trying to be hopeful.” She shrugged and then noticed Viggo leaning against the back of the car. “Viggo!” she cried and pulling herself from Orlando’s arms flung herself at him.

“Thanks for the heads up, Sammi.” Viggo hugged her tightly, pressing a soft kiss against her hair.

“Thought he should know, and I knew he’d call you. You’d look after him.” Sam nodded returning the hug.

“Could you two stop talking about me like I’m not here.” Orlando closed the car door and leaned on the car beside them.

“Someone else is here?” Sam asked Viggo.

“Dammit you two are a pain in my neck.” Orlando grinned digging his hands into his pockets.

“Guilty as charged.” Sam’s giggles were swallowed by Viggo’s chest as he opened his arms and pulled the siblings against him tightly.

“You planned this didn’t you?” Orlando opened his arms and wrapped them around Sam and Viggo.

“Planned what?” Viggo looked at him innocently.

“C’mon you two. I’ll introduce you to the family.” Sam pulled out of their embrace and extended a hand to each man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the second day since their arrival, Orlando leaned against the side of their car, listening to Viggo talking to some of the crew, smoking the cigarette he held in his trembling fingers, when noise from the far side of the set drew his attention. He had dragged Viggo out of bed before sunrise to make the drive to the film set to wait, but once they had arrived the wait was interminable. Long hours spent waiting for either the weather to clear up or for something, anything to happen.

Orlando’s response to the hours of inactivity was to adhere himself to the side of their vehicle, smoking and watching the edges of the encampment. His eyes would often drift up to the peaks that shadowed them for most of the day, wondering where Billy was, if he was hurt or dying or even if they would find him at all. His fingers seemed to always hold a cigarette, smoke winding from its tip in the still winter air. The only time he wasn’t holding the thin burning sheath of tobacco was when Viggo had pulled the cigarette from his fingers only to replace it with a cup of hot coffee or a sandwich which he couldn’t eat.

As Orlando watched, his eyes shadowed with exhaustion and sorrow, his cigarette pursed between his lips, inhaling the acrid chemicals, a familiar ginger head of hair appeared in the throng of people walking into camp. “Oh. My. Fucking. God.” he breathed. One hand lifted to rub his eyes, firmly convinced he was hallucinating.

Never far from Orlando’s side and attuned to his almost fragile emotional state, Viggo heard his inhalation and stunned exclamation and visually searched the crowd of suddenly rowdy filmmakers, looking for whatever it was that had startled his companion. As his eyes found the reason, he prodded Orlando’s left shoulder.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Viggo asked gently.

Orlando looked up at Viggo, dragging his eyes from the most welcome sight he had ever seen.

A broad grin split his face and he began to lope across the distance that separated him from happiness.

A few feet from the crowd of loudly happy men and women, Orlando stopped dead in his tracks and watched the happy reunion of crew and actors, impatiently waiting for his own opportunity.


	7. Lost Without You (7/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (7/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (7/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, PG for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1791  
 **Previous Chapters:** [Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html)

  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
Weary green eyes looked up scanning the crowd quickly. He had hoped that in the almost three days he had been lost, things would have changed, but there was no shaggy blond head to be seen in the welcoming crowd. Shivering in the chill of the breeze, he pulled his knitted cap from his jacket pocket and pulled it back onto his head then resumed his visual search of their base camp.

His scanning gaze lingered on one person. The one person that he had known would be here. The one person who now stood at the very edge of the welcome wagon waiting nervously for his chance to be noticed, when in reality there was no way he couldn’t be noticed. He was a most beautiful and welcome sight to Billy’s tired eyes. Breaking away from his companions and the throng of well wishers, Billy walked slowly towards his friend.

“Waiting for someone?” Billy asked quietly, his voice raspy from three nights spent in the open, the sub freezing conditions had chilled him to the bone as he watched Orlando closely, their eyes never breaking contact.

“Yeah. A silly Scottish prat that went out in bad weather.” Orlando grinned maniacally.

“Aye. Was daft of him, weren’t it?” Billy smiled, limping closer to Orlando, his cold hands jammed in his pockets, struggling to spread the warmth that had flared in his heart to his extremities.

“I thought you were dead.” Orlando replied his grin fading.

“That’s why you’re here then?” Billy asked, his eyes serious even as his words were joking. “To pick over my CD’s before the others get to them?”

“I was going to take you home.” Orlando shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to notice the tears of relief welling in his eyes.

“Take meh home?” Billy asked softly his accent broadening as he realized Orlando’s heartfelt intentions.

“I wasn’t going to let you be sent home alone.” He shrugged nervously, breaking their eye contact and looking at his feet as they scuffed at the ground.

Billy watched Orlando’s nervous shuffling, his weary body finally giving in to the cold and exhaustion he felt. “Ye’d do that for me?” he asked softly, before shaking his head, the thoughts flooding his weary mind too much for him. “Ah cannae do this right now, ah need ta sleep, Orli, cannae we get away from this?” he waved his hand around them, “and go back ta your room?”

“Dom would have been here.” Orlando started only to be forestalled by Billy’s upheld hand.

“Doan’t go making excuses fer him.” Billy stated. “We need to talk but ah need ta get warm and sleep first.”

“Talk?” Orlando’s eyebrows shot up.

“Aye Orli,” Billy grinned, “Talking it’s what two people do when they’re together. Much like we’re doing now.”

“Fuck off, Boyd.” Orlando grinned, then mellowed. “Do you need to see a doctor?”

“Ta talk with you?” Billy cocked his head with a cheeky grin. “Naw. ah think ah can handle that all on mah own.”

“Jesus, you’re as bad a Viggo.” Orlando shook his head with a smile. “Are you hurt, you’re limping, do you need to see a doctor?”

“No, mum, ah don’t.” Billy turned serious. “Mah feet hurt like a bitch, ah’ve been walking for almost three days. Ah’m cold, Ah’m hungry and ah’m tired. First ah want ta warm up and then sleep. Maybe even eat. After that we need to talk.”

Orlando gave up all pretence and almost pulled Billy off his feet and into his arms, enfolding him in a tight hug.

“I thought you were dead.” Orlando murmured into Billy’s cap.

“Can’t get rid of meh so easily, lad.” Billy whispered into Orlando’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist under his heavy military jacket, absorbing his warmth as much as his comfort.

“I’ll take you back to your hotel.” Orlando pulled back, wrapping his arm around Billy’s shoulder and leading him towards their car.

“Doan’t want mah hotel, Orli. Ah want ta stay with you.” Billy replied softly, his arm wrapping around Orlando’s waist, his fingers clinging to Orlando’s sides, his lips moving against Orlando’s tee shirt as he spoke.

Orlando released his hold enough to steer them both towards the rental car. As they approached the car, Viggo slid off of his seat on the trunk, where he had been watching closely, tipping his imaginary hat to Billy.

Billy grinned back, nodding sagely at him.

Viggo pulled the car keys from his jeans pocket and threw them to Orlando who caught them comically leaning to grab them from the air, and clumsily fumbling for them.

“Be good to him, Billy.” Viggo remarked.

“Intend ta.” Billy replied with a wink as Viggo opened the car door for him.

Orlando relinquished his hold on Billy long enough to let him climb into the car and close the door. Turning to face Viggo, Orlando started to open his mouth, but Viggo pressed his hands to Orlando’s shoulders and started to march Orlando around the back of the vehicle.

Patting him gently on the buttocks as he released his hold on the younger man, Viggo leaned forward.

“Don’t fuck it up, Elfboy. Tell him how you feel.”

Orlando shrugged his shoulders and turned to face Viggo hugging him tightly.

“I’ll hitch a ride with Sam.” Viggo answered the question Orlando was about to ask. “Now go and look after him.”

Orlando pulled away and slid into the vehicle, reaching nervously across to clasp Billy’s knee with trembling fingers.

“Okay?” he asked softly, watching Billy. Seeing how his head was tilted back against the headrest he watched as he slowly opening his eyes to look at Orlando as he spoke.

“Am now.” Billy covered Orlando’s hand with his own.

Leaning over Billy, Orlando laid the back of Billy’s seat back a little letting him relax a more comfortably before Orlando started the drive back to their hotel. Arriving at the hotel, Orlando slid almost soundlessly from the vehicle and moved around to Billy’s side and opened the door. Kneeling he placed a careful hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“Bills, we’re home.” He whispered gently, sorry to be waking the older man when he was so exhausted.

“Home?” Billy asked disoriented as his bleary eyes opened.

“Well until you’re feeling better anyway. You need to wake up long enough to shower.” Orlando murmured.

“and eat maybe?” Billy mumbled as his fingers struggled with the buckle of the seat belt. “fecking famished.”

Orlando reached across to unclasp the seatbelt, lifting Billy’s booted feet from the floor he lifted them from the car then offered both his hands to help Billy to pull himself to his feet.

“I missed you.” Orlando spoke softly as he pulled Billy into a tight hug, pushing the car door closed behind him.

“Dinnae go anywhere.” Billy slurred, confused, as Orlando led him away from the car and into the hotel room.

“You did, Bills.” Orlando murmured. “You almost left me.”

“Wouldn’t ever leave ye.” Billy mumbled as Orlando held Billy against him while regulating the water in the shower cubicle. As the steam started to fill the small bathroom, Orlando reached over the top of Billy and pushed the door almost closed, keeping the heat in the tiny room.

Pulling the knitted cap off of Billy’s disheveled hair, he started to unzip the bulky parka that Billy wore. Billy’s hand’s clumsily pulled at his clothing, his body beyond exhaustion. Orlando pushed his hands away and opened the press studs down the front of Billy’s plaid shirt, then pushed both it and the parka off of Billy’s shoulders. Billy leaned forward, his head resting on Orlando’s chest as he fought to stay awake.

“Need…” he murmured into Orlando’s sweater.

“Ssh, Billy.” Orlando whispered, “You’re safe now, I’ll look after you.”

He pulled at the bottom of Billy’s undershirt and lifted it over his head. Billy barely resisted as Orlando quickly and efficiently divested him of the rest of his clothing. Pulling his own shirt and sweater roughly over his own head, Orlando shuffled Billy into the shower stall and quickly and impersonally washed him, holding him against his body as he lathered soap into Billy’s spiky hair and washed it out gently, ignoring the fact that his own jeans were now soaked and clinging to his skin uncomfortably.

Moving them both out of the stream of water, Orlando flicked the water off with one hand as he grabbed at a thick white fluffy towel with the other.

“Thank ye. Cannae quite wake up.” Billy slurred against Orlando’s slick chest, his breath ghosting across his nipple and sending a frisson of desire through Orlando as he struggled to maintain his clinical hold of the situation. “Mankeh.”

“I’ll say.” Orlando chuckled nervously. “Just a little bit longer, Billy, then you can sleep.”

He brushed the towel across Billy’s skin, the gentle abrasion drying the heat-pinkened skin quickly, carefully checking the bruises and slight abrasions as he did.

Standing, he leaned Billy against the wall and then pulled his own wet jeans off and perfunctorily rubbed the towel over his own skin before he steered Billy towards the bedroom. Stumbling a little as he flicked the bedclothes back, he pushed Billy down towards the bed and knelt while he pulled the bedclothes up to cover Billy, tucking them in tightly. As he would have stood, a small hand reached out to close around Orlando’s wrist.

“Stay?” he asked his eyes closed, his lashes dark curves on his pale skin as he snuggled into the pillow.

“Don’t think that’s a good idea, Bills.” Orlando murmured, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the bed, his thumb brushed Billy’s forehead gently.

“Fuck it.” Billy drawled, “Stay? Please.” Billy shrugged the covers down lower and lazily patted the bed. “Fer meh?”

“just let me get some clothes on Bill, I’ll be back.” Orlando replied, his cheeks flushing as his body responded to Billy’s request.

“Seen it already. Doan need clothes.” Billy’s thumb brushed across Orlando’s wrist. “Please Orli, been so cold. Need ye.”

Orlando closed his eyes briefly, his heart skipping a beat at the desperate pleading in Billy’s voice and when he opened them, decision made, he slid into the bed alongside Billy. As he settled against the pillows, Billy’s body sought his heat and he fitted himself along Orlando’s side, one leg thrown over Orlando’s, his arm wrapped around his waist, head pressed against Orlando’s firm chest. Already asleep, his breath wuffled against the taut skin as Orlando hesitated for a fraction of a moment before he looped his arm around Billy’s shoulders and pulled him closer. His own eyes drifted closed, three days of broken tormented sleep finally getting the better of him.

[   
](http://s38.sitemeter.com/stats.asp?site=s38LWYc7)


	8. Lost Without You (8/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (8/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (8/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, PG for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 2105  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html)  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  


Orlando’s mind woke slowly, sleep relinquishing it’s hold on him gradually. Rolling onto his side, his bleary eyes flew open as his movements turned him deeper into Billy’s tight embrace and he remembered where he was. His own arms tightened as he realized what had woken him. Billy was mumbling, his words thick with sleep and accent, his arms wrapped securely around Orlando’s waist as he clung to him. Ducking his head closer to Billy’s, his eyes still heavy with sleep Orlando struggled to understand the mumbling brogue that tumbled from Billy’s lips.

Billy’s mutterings, barely even words, were thick and guttural and at first the only ones that Orlando could clearly define were “Dom” and “No”, but as Billy’s agitation grew, mumbled words of loss and despair filtered through. His sleep tousled head rocking from side to side as he physically lived the scenario that played out in his troubled sleeping mind. Orlando’s hand slid along Billy’s spine, soothing him, soft words of love and affection crooned against the top of his gingery head until he began to calm and relax against Orlando once more, even as Orlando struggled against his own intense fury at Billy’s erstwhile lover.

Awake now, Orlando let his fingers trace across Billy’s skin, watching the touch sooth the older man back into a trouble free sleep. Even after Billy relaxed completely against him, his soft whistling breaths warm against Orlando’s chest, he remained awake, his mind refusing to relax as a myriad of thoughts and concerns filled it. Watching the slight gap in the curtains, he could see night had fallen since they had slept. Knowing this could be the only time he would ever spend wrapped in Billy’s arms was a bittersweet pleasure that tore at his heart as much as it filled him with love. Forcing himself to think of Billy’s welfare, he started to slide from the edge of the bed and out of Billy’s embrace, only to find that with every movement, Billy’s grip tightened.

“Don’t.” Billy muttered.

“I need to get you something to eat Bills.” Orlando pressed a soft surreptitious kiss against Billy’s hair.

“Don’t need it yet.” His sleepy voice mumbled against Orlando’s chest.

“You haven’t eaten, Billy. I wanted to have something here for when you wake up.”

“Later.” Billy nodded, his lips brushing across Orlando’s skin as he did. “Need you more now.”

“I’ll stay.” Orlando nodded, forlorn at his own thoughts of Billy trapped alone within his dreams, imagining that he was in fact his erstwhile, self obsessed lover.

“thought…” Billy’s forehead puckered into a frown as his drowsy almost sleeping mind attempted to find the right words. “Orli. Lost you. Sad.” He muttered as he lost the battle and sank back into the murky depths of his sleep.

“It’s alright Bills.” Orlando soothed him gently even as his own heart was crumbling. “You haven’t lost him. He just doesn’t know how lucky he is.”

Rolling onto his side, Orlando pulled Billy flush against his body, fitting them together perfectly, Billy’s head cradled against his chest, one hand cupping the back of Billy’s head, fingers idly brushing through his hair, the other resting against Billy’s hip gently pressing their bodies together. If this was to be the only time he had with Billy he wanted to remember every moment of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He must have drifted back to his own deep sleep. When he opened his eyes again, it was to look into sleepy green eyes.

“Good morning. I think” Billy murmured, his forehead lined with a frown as he tried to decide if it was day or night, his voice husky as he laid his head back against Orlando’s chest. “Didnae think ye were ever goin to wake.”

“didn’t realize I’d gone back to sleep.” Orlando replied truthfully.

“Why are you here, Orli?” Billy asked quietly, his calloused fingertips tracing across the flesh under them.

“You wouldn’t let me get up?” Orlando frowned.

“Don’t be daft. Ye know exactly what I mean.” Billy tilted his head up to watch him carefully. “why did you come here?”

“Because Sam called and said you were gone.” Orlando shrugged, his hand unconsciously stroking Billy’s bare back. “I meant it Bills, they weren’t sending you home alone. I came to take you back to Scotland. Back to where you would be happy. Home.”

“Does Dom know?” Billy broke their gaze and let his face fall back against Orlando’s chest.

“Yes.” Orlando’s one word answer spoke volumes. “I’m sorry.” He murmured into the silence.

Drawing a deep breath that sucked a frisson of moist air against Orlando’s skin, Billy spoke with a tremulous quiver barely evident in his voice. “Don’t be. I didn’t expect him.” He chuckled slightly. “Then didn’t expect you either.”

“Sorry I came?” Orlando asked carefully.

“No.” Billy answered instantly. “Just confused. Why would you come here to take my body home. I’d be dead, I don’t think I’d worry about being alone.”

“I’d care.” Orlando shrugged, unconsciously tightening his hold on Billy.

“So I see.” Billy lifted his head and looked into Orlando’s face again. “Would you have come even if he did?”

“Yes.” Orlando answered without thought.

“You’re a good lad, Orlando.” Billy whispered, one hand reaching up to trace his fingertips across Orlando’s lower lip.

“What are you doing, Billy.” Orlando lifted his hand closing it around Billy’s wrist.

“Should think that would be obvious, Orli.” Billy replied, pushing Orlando onto his back, “I’ve had a lot of time to think in the last few days.”

“what about Dom?” Orlando breathed.

“What about him?” Billy asked, his fingers moving again. “We were over when I came here, Orlando, I just wouldn’t see it or let go. I know that now and honestly I’m starting to wonder if we ever really started.” Billy leaned forward to press a soft chaste kiss against Orlando’s cheek. “I’ve made some huge mistakes and I think it’s time that I fixed them.”

“Mistakes?” Orlando frowned, pulling Billy’s hand away from his face. His fingers were distracting Orlando’s thought processes and his concentration had strayed away from Billy’s words.

“I should never have loved him. It was blind and selfish and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Orlando shook his head slightly as he struggled to understand.

“That I hurt ye.” Billy stated simply, his fingers toying idly with Orlando’s left nipple.

“Hurt me?” Orlando parroted, his hand trapping Billy’s and pulling it away from his chest.

“Ye really are pretty, aren’t ye, lad.” Billy grinned as he pressed his lips to Orlando’s.

“Possibly.” Orlando breathed, opening his mouth under the onslaught of Billy’s mouth.

“I did, didn’t I?” Billy lifted his head, looking into Orlando’s eyes. “I hurt you.”

Orlando shrugged. “I’m a big boy Billy, I’ll survive.”

“Just survive?” Billy probed, letting his hand trail down Orlando’s side, fingertips ghosting across the bare skin.

Orlando’s hand caught Billy’s again and folded it in his long fingers. “Can’t fucking concentrate when you do that.”

“I’ve been coming to ye, bitching about Dom, when all along ye’ve loved me, haven’t ye.” Billy asked quietly.

“I should deny it.” Orlando closed his eyes and let his breath out in a long sigh.

“But ye can’t can ye?” Billy prodded gently.

Orlando couldn’t open his eyes and see rejection in Billy’s eyes, so he shook his head quickly.

“I’ve been doing to you, exactly what he does to me.” Billy whispered against Orlando’s lips.

“No you haven’t.” Orlando shook his head in disagreement. “How could you, you had no idea, he’s a selfish bastard. He knows exactly how you feel.”

“Ignorance doesn’t make it any better, lad.” Billy stated, pressing a kiss to the corner of Orlando’s lips.

“Why are we talking about this, Billy?” Orlando pulled away from Billy, scooting up in the bed to lean against the wall at the head of the hotel bed.

Billy rolled onto his back, his arms over his head, staring at the ceiling. “Because I’ve done a lot of thinking Orli. Because when that chopper was going down I had time to think about my own mortality, to think about what’s really important to meh. I had made my decision, lad, but ye being here made knowing that decision was the right one so much easier.”

Orlando had been diligently watching the gap in the curtains, careful not to look at the older man as he spoke, but as Billy’s words sank in he turned to watch him speak, his eyes followed the curve of Billy’s lips as each word formed.

“Decision?” Orlando frowned.

Billy rolled onto his side, one hand reaching out to trace delicate circles on the light blanket covering Orlando’s thigh. “I was going to come and find ye.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe the way I’ve treated ye and still ye’d come here to look after meh.”

“You’re a good man, Billy.” Orlando put his hand over Billy’s on his thigh, stilling the thought stealing fingertips. “Someone needs to look out for you.”

“I’m a big boy, Orli.” Billy looked up at him his green eyes bright in the semi darkness of the hotel room, “Can look after myself just fine.”

Orlando shrugged without speaking, his thumb nervously tracing the back of Billy’s hand.

“Are you hungry? I’ll go and find you some food.” Orlando changed the subject, inordinately uncomfortable with the conversation.

“Don’t.” Billy struggled to sit upright, still covered with the bedclothes tangled around him eventually giving up and flopping back on the bed, dejectedly. “Don’t run away from me, not now.”

“I’m not running.” Orlando slumped back against the wall with a sigh, for the first time reaching out to touch Billy, his trembling fingers brushing across Billy’s hair nervously. “This is a dream isn’t it? I’ve wanted to hear this for so long. I….” his words ran out as he struggled to explain his feelings and failing miserably.

“I won’t hurt ye, Orli.” Billy whispered gruffly. “I don’t do that.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Orlando replied quickly, sliding down until he was on eye level with Billy. “What if he changes his mind? What if he wants you back? What if he decides that he loves you? I can’t survive having you and then losing you, Bills. I can live with never having you at all but don’t ask me to give you up.”

“Do ye really think ah would do that to ye?” Billy asked gently, tilting his head into Orlando’s gentle touch.

“No. God no!” Orlando exclaimed, “but I don’t want you to be unhappy with me.”

“Dom and I are done, Orli.” Billy spoke quietly, “We should have been done long ago, ah jest couldn’t let go.”

“Does he know that?” Orlando asked.

Billy laughed mirthlessly, “He told me.” he replied self deprecatingly.

“Are you sure, Billy?” Orlando asked his voice deep and husky, his fingertips trailing down the side of Billy’s face as he watched.

“Never surer of anything, Orli.” Billy whispered, his gaze holding Orlando’s.

Orlando smiled, not the smile he always presented to the cameras of the world, but the smile he saved for his truly happy times, the smile he saved for family and for lovers. The smile he’d been saving for Billy. His eyes lit with a spark that he couldn’t quite contain, his lips curled up, pushing deep grooves into the taut skin of his face.

“Never thought I’d ever hear those words from you.” Orlando explained.

“You’ve said that already.” Billy smiled.

“Bears repeating.” Orlando leaned forward, pressing his lips to Billy’s forehead. “Are you really sure?” He slipped one hand behind Billy’s head, his fingers laced in his hair and holding him against his lips.

“Really, Really, Orli.” Billy murmured, tilting his head upward until his words were spoken against Orlando’s lips. “Planning on kissing me anytime soon?”

“Is that what you want?” Orlando breathed.

“Not about what I want. What do you want?” Billy whispered, his tongue flicking out to brush across Orlando’s lips.

Orlando shook his head slowly. “not about me.” He twisted his fingers in Billy’s hair slowly. “Us.”

“Us?” Billy frowned, pulling back to look into his eyes searchingly.

“Shouldn’t be about you or me, it should be what ‘we’ want.” Orlando whispered, looking away almost shyly.

“Well…I know what I want.” Billy murmured huskily. “Do you know what you want?”

Orlando nodded, his mouth turning up into a small grin.

“Think they might co-relate?” Billy’s own smile widened, his breath warm on Orlando’s skin.

Orlando nodded almost imperceptibly as he lifted his head to press his lips against Billy’s mouth.


	9. Lost Without You (9/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (9/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (9/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, PG for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1331  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html)

  


  
The kiss was as tentative as Orlando’s fragile trust, their lips touched briefly before Orlando’s long fingers framed Billy’s face and Orlando leaned forward to press their foreheads together, his lashes flickering against Billy’s skin as his eyes fluttered closed, his breath warm against Billy’s open mouth.

“Don’t think.” Billy whispered as Orlando inhaled the moist heat of his words. “It’s us, no ghosts, just us.”

Orlando’s tongue traced the moist curve of Billy’s bottom lip slowly, as if memorizing every quivering touch.

If Orlando’s hesitation hadn’t been so incredibly sexy Billy might have commented about the way Orlando’s entire body trembled. Whether from anticipation or nerves Billy couldn’t be sure. His own nervous anticipation saw Billy’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. The tip of his tongue brushed across Orlando’s and sent a shard of electric fire through both of them strong enough to break them apart in awe.

“Orli?” Billy whispered, sitting up higher, his weight resting on hands that itched to touch Orlando.

“Mmmm?” Orlando replied absently, no longer even bothering to hide the nervous tremors that shook him. He lifted his hand to brush his fingertips across Billy’s lips tracing the shape and texture, his chocolate eyes darkened with his slumberous desire as he watched Billy’s plump lips as he spoke.

“You have to breath.” He smiled letting his tongue flick at Orlando’s fingertips as he spoke.

“Can’t.” Orlando answered absently, his study of Billy’s mouth continuing undeterred.

“Why not?” the smile he’d been fighting, curled his lips higher exposing teeth that nipped at Orlando’s fingers playfully.

“Can’t concentrate on that too…” he answered, his breath leaving him in a rush as his index finger was trapped between Billy’s sharp white teeth, his tongue lathing it wetly.

“Numptie.” Billy whispered as he laid back against the pillows and extended his arms to the nervous young man.

Sinking into Billy’s arms, Orlando pressed his head against Billy’s chest, his lips pressing tiny kisses against the warm, pale skin.

“You’ve turned me into a fucking girl.” Orlando sighed, his arm wrapping around Billy’s waist as he lay there.

“I had nothing to do with that,” Billy chuckled, his breath hissing between his teeth as Orlando nipped his flesh in retaliation.

“I thought you were dead.” Orlando confessed, his fingertips playing in the crinkly ginger hair on Billy’s chest.

“I thought I was going to die.” Billy confirmed, his hand brushing against Orlando’s back absently as he spoke. “Geoff, the pilot? Incredible man. Put the chopper down in fucking horrendous weather. Still don’t know how. During the storm we lost the rotor and part of the tail when we tipped over. Had plenty of time to think that night.”

“Good thoughts?” Orlando looked up into Billy’s eyes.

“Some.” Billy’s shoulders lifted as the furrow between his brows deepened. “realized something important.”

“What?” Orlando lifted his hand and smoothed the lines on Billy’s forehead.

“My priorities were all fucked up.” Billy sighed, the fingers of one hand gently twisting Orlando’s curls around his fingers. “What I need was right in front of me and I never realized it until it was almost too late.”

Orlando couldn’t make himself speak, his fingers unconsciously twisted at Billy’s pert nipple as he waited for Billy to continue.

“Dom never loved me the way I love him, the way you love me. I should have had the balls to admit it to myself a long time ago.” He laughed derisively. “Should have fucking cut him loose in New Zealand, but I convinced myself that I loved him too much to live without him.”

“And now?” Orlando whispered tensely.

“I know exactly what I need and its exactly what I want.”

“What do you need Billy?” Orlando’s voice broke mid question as he struggled to force the words out.

“You.” Billy answered so softly Orlando almost didn’t hear him.

“Why?” Orlando murmured, his hand still trembling but pressed against Billy’s firm chest.

“Because I love you.” Billy’s voice dropped to a husky guttural growl. “I do you know. It’s not the same as with him, but I think it might be even stronger in it’s own way. I just never realized how much and how strongly until I almost lost you.”

“I know.” Orlando answered with more bravado than he felt. “But I can’t be rebound guy Billy, I’ve always known you could never love me the way you love him.”

“I wouldn’t want to love you like that.” Billy replied honestly. “We’re equals you and I. You’re nothing like him and you never will be.” Billy’s fingers traced as far down the length of Orlando’s scar as his arm would reach and moved back to his neck again.

“I need you to know before we go any further that I love you and I’ll never use you the way he did me.” Billy explained.

“You’re nothing like him.” Orlando stated emphatically.

“How hard did you hit him?” Billy asked gently, his tracing fingers slowly caressing the length of Orlando’s spine.

“How?” Orlando looked up quickly his cheeks flushing.

“You’ve wanted an excuse to drop him on his arse for a long time Orli. I’m not stupid I know you detest him. You wouldn’t have passed it up.”

“Not too hard, split his lip and I only hit him once. I’m a lover not a fighter.” He grinned.

“Orlando?” Billy breathed. “Are we done with talking?”

“Depends on what our other options are?” Orlando smiled his nerves dissipating.

Billy’s hand slid to Orlando’s hip. While their lips slid against each other wetly, he manhandled Orlando’s slender frame over him, pulling at his hips and hitching himself underneath the larger man until Orlando lay half over him, their warm chests pressed against each other.

“We’re really doing this aren’t we?” Orlando asked rhetorically.

Billy pushed Orlando’s tousled curls behind his ear. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He asked seriously pulling away a little.

“Fuck off!” Orlando yelped pulling him back. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” he waved his hand back and forth between them.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Billy murmured.

“Shut up.” Orlando spoke softly as he pressed his lips to the corner of Billy’s mouth.

“Anything you want.” He nodded and pulled Orlando down against him. Their lips met slowly, Billy’s hands sliding up and down Orlando’s tanned back.

“Want you….” Orlando whimpered as Billy’s fingers slowly caressed his buttocks, gripping the pert golden flesh and squeezing it tightly.

“All yours.” Billy gasped as Orlando’s teeth closed over Billy’s lower lip and tugged.

Orlando rolled onto his back, pulling Billy with him, his feet kicking at the bedclothes that covered them, untangling his legs from the jumble of cloth.

Letting his legs fall open wantonly, Orlando pulled Billy into the space between them without releasing his lips from their kiss.

His hands cupped Billy’s buttocks, fingers tightening, grasping and releasing pushing his hips up against Billy’s. Groaning as that action caused their aroused bodies to rub together with a delicious hungry friction.

“Condoms.” Billy gasped as his hips ground against Orlando’s.

“Fuck.” Orlando cursed sharply.

“Was the very pinnacle of my intentions.” Billy chuckled as his hand slid down Orlando’s belly, fingers plucking at the trail of hair low on Orlando’s belly cheekily.

“I was here to take you home and bury you, not shag you.” Orlando flopped back against the bed.

“Good thing I turned up alive then because otherwise that’s a kink I don’t want to know about.” Billy quirked an eyebrow. “That’s strange even for you.”

“Dammit Bill.” Orlando moaned, pulling Billy down until he could burrow his head in the curve of his neck, his teeth nipping gently. “I haven’t got anything.”

“It’s okay.” Billy soothed him, his lips curled into a grin at the disappointment in Orlando’s voice. His fingertips pushed through the dense thicket of hair at the base of Orlando’s arousal. “There’s more than one way to skin this cat.”


	10. Lost Without You (10/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (10/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (10/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, and for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

This is a short chapter, consider it a bonus, but I think you'll find it satisfying.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 697  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html)

  


  
Pressed flat against the bed, Orlando’s body quivered with longing as he fought against the urge to thrust up into Billy’s touch. The featherlight touch of guitar-calloused fingertips was driving him from insanity to heaven.

“I’m sorry.” Orlando groaned as Billy’s fingers closed around his arousal and slid them from root to tip.

“Don’t be sorry.” Billy whispered, his lips pressing against Orlando’s forehead. “it’s not the end of the world.” His fingertips slid along Orlando’s length slowly. “we’ll just have to wait a little bit longer.”

“We don’t have to.” Orlando murmured, struggling to hold his hips still as Billy’s fingers stroked him.

“We do.” Billy kissed his neck, his head slipping lower to lick at Orlando’s nipples. “I can’t guarantee he’s always been safe.”

“I don’t care.” Orlando whimpered as Billy’s teeth closed on his nipple.

“I do.” Billy replied his breath warm on Orlando’s wet nipple. “I won’t risk you.”

“It’ll be fine.” Orlando breathed, his hands gripping at the sheets as Billy’s thumb flicked at the tip of his arousal.

“Not going to happen.” Billy whispered as he slid down Orlando’s body, his breath puffing against Orlando’s arousal before his tongue licked along it’s length. “You’re more important than a quick fuck.”

“Right now, wouldn’t say no.” Orlando gasped, one hand moving to cup the back of Billy’s neck, his fingers sifting through the hair curling there.

“Later. We’ve got a lifetime.” Billy smiled as he closed his lips around Orlando and sucked slowly.

“Oh my fucking God!” Orlando exclaimed, his feet pressing flat against the bed, knees flexing as his hips thrust up.

Pressing his free hand against Orlando’s slender hip Billy pushed him back down against the mattress, his tongue swirling slowly, his other hand sliding lower.

Orlando whimpered brokenly as Billy’s lips slid wetly along his cock, ten years of wanting finally and unexpectedly fulfilled. His fingers twisted tightly in the hair at Billy’s nape as he struggled not to thrust into his tight, sucking mouth.

“Kiss me” Orlando whispered, “Please” he begged on a keening moan.

His hands covered Billy’s shoulders and pulled him higher, whimpering as his mouth pulled off of his erection with an audible pop. This wasn’t how their first time was going to be. No matter how much he wanted Billy’s mouth on him.

“Please, Bill.” He whispered against Billy’s forehead.

Billy lips met Orlando’s slowly, his tongue flicking out to lick at Orlando’s lips wetly. “Touch me, Orli.” Billy whispered as his hips ground down against him.

Needing no further encouragement Orlando’s hand slid down to close his fingers around Billy’s arousal, swallowing the sigh that left Billy’s lips.

“That’s it.” Billy murmured before his mouth devoured Orlando’s.

Desperate for the release that he’d waited so long for, Orlando’s hips thrust forward. Tasting himself on Billy’s lips, he lost himself in the wet hungry kiss. Orlando opened his fingers closing them around both of them, stroking fingers slowly sliding along their slick lengths. His thumbnail brushed across their tips, drawing a desperate gasp from both of them.

Pulling Billy tighter against him, Orlando’s hips stuttered forward with each stroke.

“More.” Billy groaned into Orlando’s mouth, “So close.”

“Yes.” Orlando growled as Billy’s hand covered his own, the pace of their combined stroking increasing until he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the feeling of Billy’s small slick fingers pulling at his arousal. The feeling of Billy’s hard flesh pressed tightly against his own spurred him on. He could feel his body begin to tighten as his release slammed into him. His toes curled, his legs splayed, his arms dropped to the bed, his body arching up into Billy’s touch, his neck taut as he threw his head back and wailed his release.

Even as the fluid spurted between them he felt Billy’s body throb and thrum in silent gratification as he pulsed over their fingers and Orlando’s belly. Billy burrowed his head into the curve of Orlando’s neck, his breathing harsh and ragged.

Orlando groped for the edge of the sheet and wiped their bellies gently before he pulled the covers higher and folded his long arms around Billy, drifting into a deep contented sleep.  



	11. Lost Without You (11/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (11/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (11/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, and for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** The time has finally come.  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 2764  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html)

 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
He couldn’t be sure what woke him later but as a soft knock sounded at the door, Orlando extracted himself carefully from the sleeping Billy. Wrapping a towel around his hips he answered the summons he glanced back to make sure the older man was still sleeping.

“How is he?” Viggo asked without preamble, a large tray balanced on his hands.

“Okay.” Orlando glanced over his shoulder at Billy as he spoke. Billy groped for the warmth of Orlando’s body in his sleep and finally fell still, pushing both hands under the pillow that Orlando had lain against.

“Need a doctor?”

“Says no.” Orlando shrugged.

“Thought you might like some breakfast.” Viggo smiled. “The other boys were famished when they woke.”

“He will be too.” Orlando agreed.

“How are you?” Viggo scrutinized him carefully.

“I’m good.” Orlando couldn’t help the satisfied grin that creased his tanned face.

“Don’t fuck it up, Elfboy.” Viggo advised him.

“Not planning too. Slow and steady.” Orlando nodded. He took the tray from Viggo’s hands and closed the door quietly walking back to the bed. He dropped his towel and perched on the edge of the mattress. Placing the tray on opposite bed he lifted the cover off the plate, smiling as he saw what was revealed.

“Orli?” Billy’s sleepy voice called for him even as his hands slid across the tanned skin of Orlando’s back.

“I’m here Bill.” He spoke, turning to brush his fingers across Billy’s hair. “Go back to sleep.”

“ ‘m dreaming. Can smell bacon.” Billy murmured his brow furrowing. “Hungry.”

Viggo brought us some breakfast. “Bacon, eggs and condoms and lube for desert.”

“Perceptive bastard. Remind me to kiss him later.” Billy mumbled without opening his eyes.

Orlando swung his legs onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard, his fingers pushing the hair back from Billy’s face.

“Time to wake up for a bit. You need to eat, you’re too thin already.”

“M’hungry.” Billy grumbled as he rolled onto his back. “What’s that about the pot?” Billy extended a hand to flick Orlando’s bare belly with the back of his fingers.

“What pot?” Orlando frowned rubbing the reddened mark on his golden skin.

“The pot and the black kettle. I’m too thin?” he opened his eyes with one eyebrow quirked in question.

“I’m not the one that’s been traipsing around in the forest for three days.” Orlando slid down until he was face to face with Billy on the pillow.

“No you’ve been here worrying, drinking too much coffee, smoking too much and not eating enough.”  
Billy stated.

“I’ve been eating.” Orlando shrugged, “Viggo has been worse than a mother.”

“Sure you have. Anything more than chocolate and coffee? Share breakfast with me?” Billy asked.

“I’ll share anything with you.” Orlando replied honestly.

“You’re right, Bloom, you’re a fecking girl.” Billy smiled fondly at him reaching for the tray that Orlando had lifted from the other bed.

“Hungry?” Orlando lifted a spoonful of scrambled eggs and directed it to Billy’s mouth, ignoring the affectionate jibe.

“Can feed myself.” Billy muttered around the egg as he chewed them and plucked a wedge of toast from the plate.

“Probably.” Orlando answered, handing him the spoon and sliding off the bed. Walking across the room he pulled a pair of sweat pants from the open bag on the counter and stepped into them.

“Where are you going?” Billy asked, shoveling the eggs inelegantly into his mouth, biting into the toast between mouthfuls.

“Nowhere.” Orlando sat on the opposite bed, watching.

“Perv.” Billy grinned.

“Were you serious last night?’ Orlando asked softly.

“Wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.” Billy nodded, pushing the tray aside then reaching over he plucked the condoms and lube off the second plate.

Dropping them onto the pillow that still bore the imprint of Orlando’s body, Billy slid out of the bed and walked unselfconsciously into the bathroom.

Orlando unfolded his long legs and laid back on the bed, listening as Billy relieved himself and cleaned his teeth. He let his eyes drift closed as the comfortable sounds washed around him, opening them only when he felt the bed dip beside him.

Billy crawled onto the bed from beside Orlando’s feet, watching the slumbering man as he crawled up the bed and lay on his side beside him. Smiling as Orlando turned his head towards him; he reached out a hand and trailed his fingertips across Orlando’s cheek.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Billy whispered.

“Only if I want to keep breathing.” Orlando chuckled nervously.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Orlando.” Billy whispered, rolling closer to him.

“For Fucks sake Billy, stop teasing me. I’ve wanted you for ten years, don’t get cold feet now.”

Billy lifted one foot to push up the bottom of Orlando’s trackies, his toes pushing through the curling hair on his calf. “Not cold.” He murmured pushing Orlando onto his back, before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Orlando’s golden chest. “Just cautious.”

“Fuck cautious.” Orlando whispered his fingers pushing through Billy’s ginger hair.

Billy’s lips curled into a grin as he pressed them against Orlando’s skin. “Okay, perhaps you’d like to introduce me? I thought you’d be a better idea since you’re here and all?” his tongue flicked out to brush across Orlando’s nipple.

“Smartass.” Orlando threaded his fingers into Billy’s hair holding his head in place as Billy’s tongue lathed across the nub of erect flesh.

“Last chance, Orlando.” Billy looked up at him, “Is this what you really want?”

“You know that breathing thing you keep mentioning? More than that.” Orlando grinned at his soon to be lover.

As his calloused fingers brushed along the skin above the loose elastic waistband of Orlando’s sweatpants, Billy tilted his head up until his mouth met the younger man’s. His lips traced Orlando’s almost gently. His tongue flicked out to press against the crease of Orlando’s soft lips and silently begged for entrance.

On a contented sigh, Orlando opened his mouth under Billy’s insistent onslaught. His hand lifted to cup the back of Billy’s head pulling him closer as he rolled onto his back.

“Can’t wait to feel you inside me.” Billy groaned into his mouth as they kissed.

Orlando pulled back slightly confused eyes searching Billy’s face quickly.

“But I thought?” he started only to be stilled by a kiss and two fingers pressing against kiss swollen lips.

“That I’d expect you to let me use you like that?” Billy asked quietly.

“No!” Orlando replied quickly.

“I just thought that….” He trailed off, his face flushing hotly. “You’ve done this before.”

“You’ve not?” Billy’s voice was incredulous.

“It’s not like I’m a fucking virgin.” Orlando growled defensively, his cheeks colouring pinkly.

“Dinnae say ye were lad.” Billy crooned his voice husky, his accent thicker. “Jest surprised meh is all.”

Billy lifted Orlando’s hand and turned it over in his own before he lifted it to his own lips and pressed a wet open mouthed kiss on Orlando’s trembling palm. Looking up into Orlando’s face his eyes almost black with smoky arousal Billy sucked Orlando’s thumb into his mouth and sucked it, swirling his tongue around the digit as he sucked and licked slowly. Releasing his thumb Billy moved on to his pointer finger. One by one licking and sucking each digit slowly and thoroughly.

By the time he reached Orlando’s ring finger, Orlando was squirming underneath him, his hips twisting helplessly, desperate for more friction than the thin cotton covering him provided.

“Bills, please.” He begged on a broken whimper.

“Soon, laddie, soon.” Billy crooned. Opening his own legs, he tugged Orlando’s saliva wet fingers down his body and past his own aching arousal. Time for that later, he chanted slowly in his head, as he struggled with the intensity of his own arousal.

Guiding Orlando’s hand past his burning flesh, his hips arched up helplessly as the tip of Orlando’s finger brushed against his puckered opening.

“Please, Laddie.” Billy moaned as Orlando’s fingers brushed tentatively, his fingers taking time to memorize what Billy’s body didn’t have time to linger over. “Ye ken what ae need laddie.”

Orlando rolled onto his side, his free hand groping for the lube as his finger breached the tight ring of muscle. Pushing in slowly, tentatively he watched the expressions on Billy’s face change as his fingers sank deeper into his tight body.

Transfixed by Billy’s reaction, Orlando stilled, watching the myriad of emotions crossing the smaller man’s face as his hips rocked against Orlando’s hand.

“Orli?” he whimpered wantonly, his voice crackling.

“Are you okay?” Orlando breathed slowly pulling his finger out of the tight channel.

“No!” Billy gritted out from between clenched teeth, “Don’t stop.” he grabbed the back of Orlando’s neck and pulled his mouth down for wet, uncoordinated kisses. “More Orlando.” He breathed. “I’m not a fecking lassie, Fuck me.”

Orlando, brushed two fingers across his puckered entrance in response, teasing him before he pushed them into Billy’s body, not stopping until he was knuckle deep within the Scot.

Billy’s body fell back against the bed. His legs open and limp as he moaned in blissful pleasure. “Oh fah feck’s sake,” he growled, “So good.”

Plunging his saliva slick digits into Billy’s body for a few minutes, Orlando grew more daring and started to scissor his fingers bending and twisting them as Billy’s body bucked against him.

Orlando clumsily kissed Billy his own body burning with arousal.

Pulling reluctantly off of Orlando’s fingers, his hair roughened chest glistening with perspiration he closed his fingers over the small plastic bottle in Orlando’s hand.

“Ye ready laddie?” he asked his breath gasping as his free hand rubbed up and down the length of Orlando’s arousal.

“Please Billy?” he murmured. “Don’t make me wait.”

His own shaking hands uncapped the small plastic bottle, a glob of the viscous liquid squirting into his palm, even as his other hand groped for the string of condoms. Pushing the foil strip at Orlando with trembling fingers, he reached back and hastily finished preparing himself as he watched Orlando struggling to sheath himself, the quaking of his long elegant fingers endearing him even more to Billy.

“Calm down, laddie.” Billy murmured, moving to slip one leg over Orlando’s thighs.

“Easy for you to fucking say.” Orlando mumbled as Billy’s slick fingers closed around him again. His hips pushed up into the touch a husky groan tumbling from his lips as he struggled to maintain any form of control.

“We can slow down?” Billy leaned forward, his lips pressing against Orlando’s as his erection slid against Orlando’s, unconsciously thrusting against the larger man.

“No fucking way.” Orlando muttered, pushing up into Billy’s touch so urgently that he almost knocked them both off the bed.

Scrabbling for purchase on the duvet, Billy grabbed fistfuls of the silky fabric stilling their movement as he looked into Orlando’s embarrassed face.

“Is this going to kill us?” he asked quietly, his breathing ragged as he hoped to calm his young lover.

“I’m sorry.” Orlando blushed furiously. “You know I’m a clumsy git.”

“Just calm down. We’ve got the rest of our lives.” Billy murmured leaning in to kiss him slowly.

“I just want tonight to be…” he paused, dipping his head into the curve of Billy’s neck.

“Perfect?” Billy completed for him, one hand lifting to brush sweat damp curls from Orlando’s forehead.

“Yeah I know, I’m a fucking girl.” Orlando’s lips moved against Billy’s skin as he hid his face.

“No. You’re not a girl. Romantic maybe, but no girl.” Billy slid his hands down Orlando’s body to close around his arousal and stroke it slowly. “You ready to do this?” he asked.

“Are you?” Orlando tilted his head back and looked into Billy’s for long moments, before Billy broke their gaze. Sliding forward on Orlando’s body, he leaned forward and lowered himself slowly onto Orlando’s arousal. His eyes squeezed closed, his breathing quickened as he slowly lowered his body.

His thighs clenched tight on Orlando’s hips, his palms pressed flat against Orlando’s chest forcing the younger man to stay still under him as his body desperately struggled to accept the intrusion.

The burning stretch and pull of Orlando’s entry tugged at his racing heart, his teeth piercing his lip as he struggled not to cry out in the initial pain. But as he allowed his need and desire to regain control his hips slowly began to undulate as if of their own accord, his fingers slowly twisting the hard nubbins under them.

Opening his eyes, Orlando looked up at his lover. It had taken everything in him to stay still long enough for Billy’s body to adjust. Even now as Billy’s hips rolled against him, his body gripping him tightly Orlando could barely contain his desire to touch and taste, to feel and devour the smaller man.

Stilling his movements, Billy lifted one hand to cup Orlando’s face, the gentle touch a tangible anchor for the younger man, pulling his attention back to Billy’s face.

“Laddie, this isn’t going to last long if you don’t breath.” He murmured, his thumb brushing across Orlando’s kiss swollen lips.

“Don’t stop. You feel so good.” Orlando groaned, his hands slipping down to rest on Billy’s hips, forcing him to move again.

“Ye feel feckin fantastic.” Billy groaned as he ground down onto Orlando, his thumb trailed across Orlando’s lips, dipping into his mouth before he gave into temptation and leaned forward.

Taking his weight on his elbows alongside Orlando’s body, Billy pressed their lips together, his tongue sliding into Orlando’s mouth as his body thrust down to meet Orlando’s.

Orlando’s hands roamed all over Billy’s body, barely hesitating for a moment before he skimmed his fingertips from the top of Billy’s head as far down his legs as he could reach, pausing to clasp Billy’s firm buttocks and hold him as he thrust up into the tight channel gripping him.

“love kissing ye.” Billy murmured against Orlando’s mouth, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip before kissing him again.

One hand slipping behind Billy’s head, Orlando rolled towards the centre of the bed, carrying Billy over onto his back. Feeling Orlando slide almost completely out of his body as they moved, Billy wrapped his legs around Orlando’s waist, his hands slipping under Orlando’s arms to wrap around his torso, pulling the younger man down against him.

Grinding his lips against Orlando’s Billy writhed against the younger man, determined for Orlando to enjoy their first union but failing miserably as his body betrayed him racing towards his climax.

Ducking his head, Billy lathed his tongue against Orlando’s perspiration damp chest. His hands sliding down Orlando’s back to pull their bodies tighter together, his own desperate arousal trapped between their bodies, grinding against Orlando’s belly.

“I’m sorry, Laddie.” Billy whispered as his teeth closed on one tight nipple, and unable to control the desperate climax thundering though his body, cried out as his release pulsed between them.

“Sorry?” Orlando breathed, transfixed by the blissful expression on Billy’s face, realizing that he was apologizing for finishing before him. As Billy’s body contracted around him, Orlando’s hips stuttered against him as he thrust uncontrollably into the smaller man, throwing his head back and shouting as his climax tore through his body and he collapsed limply under Billy.

“Wow.” Orlando gasped into Billy’s neck.

“Wow?” Billy almost giggled against Orlando’s hair, almost regretful as he felt Orlando slipping from his body.

“That was….Wow.” He replied and Billy could feel the smile against his skin.

“You could never be accused of being inarticulate.” Billy laughed.

“Give me a break…” Orlando rolled onto his back and slipped the condom off dropping it onto the floor beside the bed, promptly overbalancing and landing on his back on the carpeted floor.

“Was I that bad?” Billy laughed rolling toward the edge of the bed, watching Orlando rubbing his injured hip.

“Bad?” Orlando looked up shaking his curls out of his face.

“You didn’t have to eject yourself from the bed so quickly.” Billy chuckled extending a hand to pull him back up onto the bed.

“Shut the fuck up alright.” Orlando growled playfully, embarrassed by his clumsiness. “I’m just glad I didn’t damage my bits.” He opened his arms as he lay back against the pillows.

“Me too.” Billy murmured sliding against his side, his head resting over Orlando’s chest, the steady rhythm of Orlando’s heartbeat lulling him into relaxation. “I’ll keep you safe now.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes.


	12. Lost Without You (12/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(12/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (12/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, PG for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

This chapter is only short, but the much anticipated smackdown is coming soon.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 672  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
What must have been hours later judging by the darkness visible through the gap in the curtains, Orlando closed his arms more tightly around Billy. They lay twisted together in the silky duvet, the edges pulled up around them shielding them from the chill of the air that was creeping into the room. Sometime while they slept the air conditioner had turned itself off. Closing his arms around Billy’s body, his leg pulled Billy closer trying to keep him warmer with his own body.

“I’m a big boy, ‘Lando.” Billy’s breath was warm against Orlando’s chest.

“Goes both ways, Bills.” Orlando spoke as there was a loud knock at the door.

“No more hiding, heh?” Billy murmured pulling back as Orlando slid from under him and stepped into his sweat pants then snagged a tee shirt from the end of the other bed as he walked to the door.

“apparently not.” Orlando answered the door to find Viggo standing at the other side.

“Have a good day boys?” Viggo asked striding into the room, ignoring Billy scrambling to cover himself.

Viggo leaned against the bathroom doorway and watched them both carefully for long minutes. Noticing Orlando’s nervous fidgeting and the way it stilled almost completely at a reassuring glance from Billy, he smiled, his own misgivings reassured.

“We’re all good here?” he asked quietly looking from one man to the other.

“We think so.” Billy answered quickly, looking into Orlando’s face for confirmation.

“Elfboy?” Viggo turned his attention on Orlando.

“Definitely.” Orlando answered without breaking Billy’s gaze.

“Then,” Viggo continued overlooking the fact that they were in effect ignoring him. “It’s time to leave the cocoon. You’ve both got flights back to LA tomorrow.”

“I’ve got work to do here.” Billy frowned.

“You wrapped almost a week ago Bill. Director has decided to scrap the extra scenes you were scouting. Crew struck the equipment while you were off hiking. Cast left this morning, mostly.” He paused. “You’ve got unfinished business don’t you think?” Viggo watched Billy closely.

“It was done before I came here, Vig.” Billy answered softly.

“I think you should remind him, and yourself.” Viggo stated. “Just to be sure everyone’s clear.”

“Fuck, ye’re bossy.” Billy growled.

“Of course,” Viggo waved his hands up and down his body, gesturing towards himself. “King!” He smirked as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes of silence, Orlando looked up at Billy.

“So…” he started nervously, his fingers plucking at the cotton sweat pants he wore.

“Nothing is going to change, laddie.”

“It’s alright if it does.” He spoke quickly his eyes liquid chocolate as he watched Billy closely. “I mean I’ll understand, I know how you feel about him.”

“No, you don’t.” Billy shook his head, pulling himself up to sit against the head of the bed. “You can’t because I’m not even sure how I feel.”

“You love him.” Orlando stated softly.

“I did.” Billy murmured. “And part of me always will, but he’s been deliberately hurting me for years. My head knows that I should loathe and despise him, but I can’t. You have to believe what I told you lad. I won’t do to you what he’s done to me. I can’t.”

Orlando was silent as he pondered Billy’s words before he moved to sit on the bed in front of Billy. “But if he says he wants you back I don’t want you to think about me. I just want you to be happy. If he does that then I won’t be the reason you’re miserable.”

“I won’t do that to you.” Billy leaned forward to kiss him wetly, three days worth of stubble dragging across Orlando’s face, burning his sensitive skin a little. “Besides I thought we’ve already proved that we could never be miserable.”

Orlando crawled forward, framing Billy’s thighs with his own. “Don’t give him up for me. Not if he will make you happy, Bills. You’ve already given me more than I could ever have dreamed.”

  



	13. Lost Without You (13/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(13/19)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (13/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, PG for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

Here be the promised snmackdown. It may not be exactly as you expected but this is it. Also another warning just in case you need it. Dom is not nice in this fic, not nice at all.

 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 2359  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html)

 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


Orlando leaned against the back of the sofa, his legs crossed at the ankles, his arms folded across his chest as he watched Billy pacing frenetically. The smaller man’s agitation was evident in every sharp step.

“We should be doing this together, Billy.” Orlando reasoned with him.

“Why?” Billy asked, “So you can be miserable too?” Billy turned to look out the window, sightlessly staring at the gardens outside.

“No. So that you’re not alone.” He replied quietly, one hand reaching out to touch Billy’s shoulder as he passed by him.

“So you can trust me?” Billy spun on him, his voice low, his accent deep and guttural. “Are you worried that I’ll go there and just jump into bed with him?”

“I’m not like him, Billy.” Orlando’s eyes were wide as he realized what Billy was saying, his voice loud and angry. “For Fuck’s sake Bill, I’ve told you, if he is what makes you happy then stay with him. But don’t for one minute lump me in with that selfish bastard. I Love you. I trust you. I don’t need to be there for _ME_. I know as well as you do exactly what he’s going to do and I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“He won’t hurt me.” Billy responded glumly, turning back to the window.

“Listen to yourself.” Orlando grimaced, stepping closer to Billy as he spoke, his hands fisted on his hips to stop from reaching out for the smaller man. “He’s done nothing but fucking hurt you for ten fucking years. You honestly think that’s going to stop now?”

“He’s my lover. He doesn’t do anything I don’t deserve.” Billy shrugged, “He’s … He’s my Dom.”

“He’s your lover?” Orlando spoke slowly, his anger building to a white hot flame. “What the fuck am I?”

“Orli, please?” Billy whispered pressing his face against the cold glass.

“I thought I was your lover, Billy.” Orlando stated flatly, his breathing deep as he struggled to fight through his own anger. “Or do I treat you too much like an equal for you to want me, is that it? If I were to treat you like crap, if I was to take your heart and rip it out the same way he does then I’d be a real lover?”

“It’s complicated, laddie.” Billy murmured.

“Then explain it to me, or let me come with you or something. Don’t just make me go away while he rips your heart and soul out. I want, no I need to be able to help you.”

“You’ll just have to trust me, I don’t know if I can do this a second time. Fuck me, I don’t even know if I can do it once, so I have to do this properly now.”

“Do what?” Orlando frowned.

“This.” Billy gestured out the window before he stepped back, running one nervous hand through his mussed hair.

Orlando looked out the window to see Dom’s car parked at the kerb, with Dom, himself, climbing out of the vehicle and straightening his clothes before starting the short trek up the pathway, pausing to pluck a flower from the bed beside the path.

“Schmuck.” Orlando whispered under his breath before he dropped the curtain and turned back to Billy. “I’ll find my keys and leave you to it, then, you know where I am, call me and I’ll be here.”

“You don’t have to leave.” Billy turned his green eyes almost pleading.

“I thought you didn’t want me to do this with you?” Orlando asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“But I don’t want you to go either.” Billy scrubbed at his hair, the fingers of one hand plucking at his jeans nervously. “I don’t know what I want. Don’t ask, Laddie.” He shook his head. “I cannae even explain it.”

Orlando shook his head as he heard the sharp rhythmic knock on the door. Standing closer to Billy he took his face in both hands. “Ignore it. He came here, he knows you’re home, he’ll wait. Calm down, it’ll all be alright, whatever happens. Don’t let him get the better of you. I’ll be out back if you need me, all you have to do is call. Just remember one thing…” Orlando released Billy and then drew him quickly into a tight full body embrace.

“What?” Billy asked, slipping his hands under Orlando’s arms and hugging him tightly. Closing his eyes he pressed his face against Orlando’s chest.

“That I love you.” Orlando whispered against his hair and hugged him even tighter before he released him and moved quickly out of the room without saying another word.

Billy watched Orlando walk out of the room, the kitchen door closing almost silently behind him. The fingers of his left hand closed to pluck at invisible threads on the thigh of his jeans as he stood completely unsure of what to do. He laughed mirthlessly at himself. He was Billy, the one who, no matter how much they'd collectively drunk, made sure that the others got home safely. The one who had always made clear decisions, and now he couldn't even think rationally, let alone make sensible decisions.

The knock on the door was louder the second time drawing Billy from his nervous reverie.

“Coming.” He called as he moved quickly to his front door.

Swinging the door open, the first thing he saw was the blue flower lifted to head height in front of him.

“Hi.” Dom murmured with a small smile, ducking to look around the flower at him.

“Hi.” Billy answered, his hand reaching out to take the flower from Dom’s fingers, before he stepped back to allow Dom to step into the entryway.

Dom stepped through the door, his hand lifting to brush the backs of his knuckles against Billy’s cheek as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Billy’s lips.

Billy closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room, the tiny flower held tightly in nervous fingers, crushing the stem.

“I knew you were safe.” Dom declared as he leaned against the back of the sofa. “Elfboy came and saw me.”

“He told me.” Billy nodded.

“Where is he?” Dom glanced along the hallway his eyes searching for the other man. “You know he thinks he’s in love with you.”

“He’s outside.” Billy nodded again, watching Dom searching for Orlando, seeing the shadow of an emotion he couldn’t quite name in the blue gray eyes he loved so much. “And he told me.”

Dom frowned as he watched Billy closely. “So? Did you fuck him?” he asked casually, stepping forward to cup Billy’s face with one long, elegant hand. “Was he as good as me?” his thumb brushed across Billy’s lip.

“What the fuck?” Billy pulled away from Dom’s touch, disgusted by the jealousy behind the question. “What right do you have to ask me that?” He stalked across the room, trying desperately to put some distance between Dom and himself.

“If he wasn’t such a git, I’d fuck him.” Dom shrugged, “It must have been a rush for you when he told you. He would’ve gotten a sweet reward for his confession. It might have loosened you up a bit.”

“You know, Dommeh, not everyone is like you.” Billy sighed shaking his head, disappointed in the man who had been his first real love.

“Maybe YOU should be, it would make our lives a shitload easier.” Dom walked across the room and tilted his head to kiss him slowly, his tongue tracing across Billy’s lips.

“looks to me like yours already is.” Billy pulled back, struggling against his own desire to melt against the younger man. “Aren’t you the one that told me that we couldn’t do this anymore?”

“Do what?” Dom grinned and cupped his hand behind Billy’s head pulling him back into his kiss.

“This.” Billy briefly gave into the need to mold himself to Dom’s body and sink against him, his tongue twisting with Dom’s.

“What’s a casual fuck between friends?” Dom muttered against Billy’s lips as his hands slid down Billy’s torso, fingertips tracing across his belt buckle.

Feeling the backs of Dom’s fingers brushing against his cotton covered belly, his thumbs caressing his denim jeans as he pulled Billy’s belt open was more effective than a bucket of cold water in pulling him out of the daze he had fallen into.

“For god’s sake Dommeh, after everything you said to me last time you were here…knowing that Orli is just outside, you’re going to what? Bend me over my own sofa and fuck me? I don’t think so. Not this time. Not anymore.” Billy growled, pulling away he fastened his buckle again and stalked across the room, his free hand scrubbing nervously in his hair.

“Hey.” Dom shrugged a crooked grin spreading across his face, “Why not? I’m horny, we’re both here, you always say yes eventually.”

“Not this time.” Billy ground out, his arms folded across his chest. “I don’t do casual fuck-buddies. You know that.”

“Because you’ve pledged your undying troth to the Elf?” Dom laughed mirthlessly, “Jesus, Bills, you know he can’t give you what you really need. What you really want. You and I both know that don’t we. I’m the only one that can really give you what you want.”

“We both know that he’ll give me the one thing you couldn’t or wouldn’t.” Billy countered pulling himself to his full height, pressing his hands to his hips.

“You’re sexy when you’re pissy, Bills.” Dom spoke stepping forward, he slid his hands around Billy’s waist and ground himself against the smaller man. “He’ll never give you what I gave you, he’ll never tease you or hold you down, he’ll never whip you or…mark you, and we both know that’s what you need, don’t we?”

Billy pulled out of Dom’s sticky embrace and pushed him back against the wall, one agitated fingertip stabbing into Dom’s chest with every word.

“You’re the one that needs that shite. I would have fucking given you anything. For…” he paused catching his breath as his voice cracked. “Jesus, Dommeh, I GAVE you everything and all I was was a part time fuck, when you got the itch. I thought…” he turned away. “It doesn’t matter what I thought, but it sure as fuck matters now. I want you out of my house and I want you away from me.”

“nice words, Bills.” Dom shrugged sidling back up to Billy, his hand tracing down Billy’s body until his palm cupped his crotch. “You’ll never stand by it, when the poncy elf has stopped turning you against me you’ll come running back. You always do. I’m like a drug for you and soon enough vanilla boy won’t be enough for you and you’ll be jonesing for the real thing. You’d better hope that I’ll still take you back.”

“I won’t want you back.” Billy spat at him and watched as Dom ambled out of the room, saluting him as he turned into the foyer. “You know what, Dom? There’s nothing vanilla about him.”

“I knew you’d fucked him. You never could hide it.” Dom remarked as he slammed the door closed behind him.

Billy drew a deep shuddering breath and flopped onto the sofa, his hands trembling as he wrapped his arms around his waist, struggling to calm down. Knowing that he wanted nothing more than to find Orlando, he still sat there trying to regain his hold on his emotions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dom walked angrily down the pathway to the car, his foot striking out to kick the small plant he had plucked the flower from on his way in. Looking up he saw Orlando sitting on the hood of his car, legs crossed at the ankles, hands jammed in his pockets just waiting for his arrival.

“Get the fuck off my car.” Dom snarled at him.

“Went well did it?” Orlando looked up at him unable to hide the grin on his face.

“Enjoy it while it lasts.” Dom slipped his hands into his pockets and stood watching Orlando. “It won’t last long, he doesn’t really want you, he wants me.”

“That would be why he still has his pants on it is it?” Orlando quirked an eyebrow at him. “Why don’t you just get a clue?”

“Because I know him, he won’t be happy with you. You can’t give him what he wants. You won’t give him what he needs.”

“What he needs?” Orlando stepped closer to him, walking around the front of the car towards him. “What he needs is to get away from you.”

“I suppose you’re the one that can make him happy?”

“I can see you doubt that.” Orlando replied

“Look at you. You’re all pretty and no substance. He wont be happy with you for long, he doesn’t like to top.”

“what makes you think that’s how it is?” Orlando quirked an eyebrow.

“Because, just look at you?” Dom sneered at him.

“Have you ever bothered to ask him what he likes or is it always all about you?” Orlando asked calmly.

“I don’t have to ask him. I know.” Dom grinned. “He’ll get tired of experimenting. He’ll want to go back to how it is and then he’ll come running back to me. You’ll be thrown away like last weeks news.”

Orlando stalked forward and grabbed Dom by the tee shirt, pushing him back against the side of the car before Dom could react. Grinding his mouth against Dom’s he kissed him, hard and fast, the aggression he felt towards the smaller man pouring out of him. He pressed his body close, pinning him to the car.

Pulling away, Orlando released Dom as if he was burned and wiped the moisture from his face with the back of his hand.

“Think what you like, Monaghan, I can and will make him happy.” Orlando sneered at him before he turned away and started to walk up the pathway.

“Oh, by the way,” he turned back to look at Dom through narrowed eyes. “Word to the wise, asshole, stay away from my boyfriend.”

  



	14. Lost Without You (9/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(14/23)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (9/19)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, PG for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1277  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
For the first time in his adult life Billy didn’t know what to do. He didn’t understand his own emotions. Things were normally cut and dried. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, he cradled his head in his hands, sorting through the jumbled thoughts in his head.

His lovers were as different as chalk and cheese. Where Orlando was an affectionate eager puppy, desperate to please and learn, Dominic was more like a pit bull. Territorial, he knew exactly what he wanted and went after it, no holds barred.

Even sex was as different as night and day. There was no question in his mind that having sex with Orlando was nothing short of making sweet, passionate love. Every touch, caress and glance was filled with emotion and love. Nothing was planned or calculated, if it felt good it happened.

An encounter with Dominic could only be considered the polar opposite to Orlando. Sex with him was just that. Raw, passionate, and aggressive and slaking a thirst for each other that neither had expected or anticipated.

His eyes glazed with tender emotion as he thought of his first time with Orlando just days ago. Despite the circumstances he couldn’t have wished for more. Perfect didn’t even begin to describe their union.

Almost ten years ago, his first time with Dom was completely different. If not perfect exactly, it had been filled with the raw physicality that Billy would learn to expect from Dom. He squirmed a little in his seat as he remembered the occasion.

It was late one night in Wellington, somewhere close to the end of principal photography. The hobbits, several elves and a few men had decided to entertain themselves at a local club.

Too tired to make a big to do about going out and too wired to go home and attempt sleeping, they had all ended in a couple of booths at the local pub, splitting their time between dancing, drinking and taking the piss out of each other.

Dom had returned from the dance floor his bare shoulders slick with sweat after a grinding humping song filled with a heavy bass dance beat spent grinding himself against Elijah’s body. He flopped into the booth, his hip and shoulder jostling Billy roughly as he fell into the seat.

“Had enough have we lad?” Billy asked, his heartbeat speeding up at Dom’s proximity.

“For now.” Dom replied with a wide crooked grin.

Billy’s eyes flew open as under the table Dom’s long agile fingers slid up the inside of his thigh.

It had seemed like forever that he had wanted Dom and he had never even shown an ounce of interest. Now Billy sat there, his legs falling apart, those beautiful fingers inching higher along his thigh not sure what the hell was happening.

Looking up under spiky ginger lashes, Billy watched Dom’s crooked grin and sparkling eyes and felt those fingers brush against his growing arousal and he was lost forever.

Dom leaned forward to lift his drink from the table and swallowed from the glass before placing it back on the table. Resting his head on Billy’s shoulder he tilted his head back and spoke softly into Billy’s ear. “I want you.” Billy felt Dom’s words more than he heard them.

“What?” Billy gulped convulsively, sure that his ears were playing with him.

Dom tilted his head further until his lips brushed against Billy’s ear with every word. “I want you. I want to get out of here. I want to stop this dancing around. I want to get you out of here and fuck you, Billy.”

“How? Why? Fuck!” Billy flapped, glancing quickly around the table of their friends alarmed that some of them might have witnessed their exchange. Billy’s mind was racing but his body was betrahying him his hips pressing up into the touch of Dom’s hand.

“Okay.” He murmured, his hand moving closer to cover Dom’s.

“Just okay?” Dom replied “No need to stroke my ego or anything mate.” He chuckled, his whisky scented breath blowing across Billy’s neck. “I got the impression you might want me.”

“Of course I do. It’s just a shock.” Billy replied, “Didn’t think you knew.”

“Of course I know.” Dom breathed, “I know everything about you.”

“Everything?” Billy choked on his words.

“Well….What I don’t know I’ll know soon enough.” He responded silkily. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Now?” Billy exclaimed with more feminine shrill then he would ever admit to.

Without response Dom launched himself out of the booth, grabbing Billy by the sleeve and dragging him to his feet.

“We’re off now lads.” Dom announced to the table at large.

A mélange of shouted farewells chorused and with a quick wave of his hand Dom moved towards the door. As Billy made to follow him, a hand snaked out to grab Billy’s wrist.

“I thought you were going to run me home?” Orlando stated, his face impassive.

“Orli….” Billy almost squeaked. “M’sorry, I forgot.” He groped in his pocket for his car keys.

“It’s okay, I’ll take him.” Elijah interjected as he draped himself over Orlando’s shoulder.

“Thanks mate.” Billy smiled.

“Have fun.” Elijah turned his attention back to the others.

“See you tomorrow?” Billy murmured looking into Orlando’s face.

“Sure.” Orlando shrugged, his thumb stroked Billy’s arm where his fingers remained loosely holding him. “Be careful, Bills.”

Brows knit in a confused frown, Billy moved to follow Dom, his hand touching the warm spot at his wrist that Orlando had held. As he breached the door, two strong hands grabbed him and pressed him back against the rough brick wall of the pub.

“Thought you’d changed your mind.” Dom spoke against Billy’s face.

“No!” Billy refuted Dom’s statements before the words had even reached his ears. “Supposed to take Orli home, he needed a ride.”

“Flower’s a big boy he can take care of himself.” Dom spoke distractedly, his hand roaming all over Billy’s torso.

Billy shrugged non-committally irked at Dom’s dismissal of their friend, wondering if it would be the same attitude if it were Elijah needing something.

“Come here.” Dom broke away from Billy pulling him by a belt loop into the dark mouth of an access alley.

Eyes adjusting to the darkness after the glaring neon of the front of the pub, Billy allowed himself to be pushed against the wall, the brickwork scraping at his skin through the thin cotton of his tee shirt.

Dom’s hand rucked his shirt up, fingers pulling lightly at the soft whorls of gingery hair on his belly as he mashed their mouths together. For months Billy had dreamed of this moment. Their first kiss. Their first lovemaking, but the tender explorations that he had anticipated, the dreams that had left him impossibly hard, night after night, was nothing like the raw hunger that was enveloping him now.

Dom’s mouth overwhelmed his lips tightly fitted over his, his tongue dominating Billy’s mouth, plundering his mouth hungrily, even as his hands unbuttoned Billy’s jeans.

“Wait?” Billy pulled back smacking his head against the bricks. “My place is close.”

“Don’t need to.” Dom murmured, his lips against Billy’s neck. “I was a scout.”

“What?” Billy frowned, Dom’s hands and lips were short circuiting the common sense circuits in his brain.

“I’m always prepared.” He chuckled, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin over Billy’s shoulder.

“But….” Billy’s voice trailed off into a broken whimper of need as Dom’s hand slid into his open jeans. “I’m….”

“You’re not going to tell me you’re a virgin are you?” Dom lifted an eyebrow and pulled back to look into Billy’s face.  



	15. Lost Without You (15/23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/DM - this chapter)(15/23)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (15/23)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, PG for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.

This chapter is Monaboyd themed.

  
 **Word Count:** 1124  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
Sinking deeper into his memories, Billy shook his head at his own stupidity. Looking back, he should have told Dom the truth and to this day he still didn’t know why he had lied. His only excuse was the incredulous look on Dom’s face and the piss-taking he would undoubtedly give had convinced him.

“Of course not, numptie.” Billy had replied instantly, praying under his breath that Dom wouldn’t hear the tremor that he was unable to hide in his voice.

“Didn’t think so.” Dom’s fingers wrapped around Billy’s arousal and tugged slowly, his thumb sliding over the tip roughly as his lips brushed against Billy’s neck. “you love it as much as I do don’t you?”

“What?” Billy’s lust addled mind couldn’t quite grasp Dom’s words, his hands braced against the wall, his head tilted back to allow Dom’s mouth continued access to his skin.

“This.” Dom replied, his grip tightening, even as his other hand pushed Billy’s jeans down his thighs. “You need to feel this just like I do. S’why we’re perfect together.”

“You think so?” Billy frowned, turning his head to let his lips slide wetly across Dom’s face, briefly touching Dom’s lips with his tongue.

“Sure.” Dom’s free hand slid across Billy’s taut buttocks, one long finger brushing between the milky white globes of Billy’s arse, causing a ripple of mingled anticipation and fear to travel up his spine in a tremor that he couldn’t hide from Dom. “You’re desperate for it aren’t you?” he whispered, bending lower, pressing his body against Billy’s.

Fumbling in his pocket, he grunted as his fingers brushed across the hardridge of his own arousal before extracting a small bottle. Pushing his jeans down past his hips, releasing his own rampant arousal, Dom paused to steady his breathing. Squeezing the bottle tightly, clear viscous liquid squirted across his palm and fingers. The bottle dropped to the ground forgotten as his slick fingers returned to their task. Slippery, his thumb brushed across Billy’s entrance, impatient in desperation to open the smaller man to him.

Folding his arms against the bricks Billy’s teeth bit into his lower lip to stifle his own gasp of pain as Dom’s thumb plunged into him. He wasn’t sure what he had expected but the sting and burn the intrusion of Dom’s digit, but this wasn’t it. The pungent aroma of rotting garbage from the dumpster hiding them from the roadway filled his nostrils, the bricks scraped his forearms raw as the force of Dom’s thumb thrusting into him pushed him into the wall. His jeans bunched around his ankles, his own erection flagging, as he struggled to spread his legs far enough to ease Dom’s entry into his body.

“You’re so tight.” Dom murmured, his teeth nipping the back of Billy’s neck as he spoke. “It’s been a long time since you’ve had a good fucking hasn’t it?” His tongue lathed the back of Billy’s neck wetly as he pressed the tip of his arousal against Billy’s entrance.

“You’d. Be. Surprised.” Billy hissed, belligerently struggling not to scream in pain as Dom pushed into him.

His long fingers dug into Billy’s hips, dragging him back against him, when Dom stilled behind him. His chest heaving, his fingers biting into Billy’s soft flesh, and whimpered as Billy’s body fought against his intrusion.

“Oh, my fucking god, you are so good, Billy boy. So tight. Not going to last long.” Dom moaned, his hands pushing Billy forward until with an audible pop his arousal slipped free of the tight clenching hold of Billy’s body, before he plunged forward again, sinking himself back inside his body to the hilt.

“Sweet jaysus.” Billy whimpered into his arms, biting his forearm hard enough to draw blood, tears welling unbidden in his eyes at the burning, tearing sensation stealing his consciousness from him. Stars swum before his eyes as the pain enveloped him. His fingertips scraped themselves raw against the bricks as he struggled for enough grip to pull himself away from the pain.

“So, so good.” Dom groaned, his hands pulling Billy’s hips back. The angle of his thrusting altered, the tip of Dom’s arousal now rubbed across the oversensitive knot of his prostate with every intrusive stroke. Suddenly, everything changed. Instead of trying to escape the pain of their joining, his body began to thrust back into Dom. His arousal grew with every stroke until all he was begging for was for Dom to touch him.

“Please, Please, Dom. Please.” He begged brokenly, perspiration trickling off his face, everything forgotten except for the desperate need to find completion.

“Knew you’d be gagging for it.” Dom laughed, his hands slid up under Billy’s shirt to scrape long red welts along the length of Billy’s spine.

“Need….” Billy whined, his voice cracking as Dom’s thrusts grew more forceful and pushed him against the wall, grunting as his erection was pinned between his belly and the bricks.

“Needed a good fuck didn’t we?” Dom grunted as he lost his own rhythm, thrusting erratically, everything else forgotten as his climax began to overwhelm him.

Swallowing convulsively, Billy’s forehead dropped against one arm, his other hand dropping to curl his fingers around his own arousal, tugging roughly, frantically climbing towards orgasm.

Billy staggered forward, his cheek scraping on the bricks as he felt Dom’s body pulsing deep within him and Dom fell limply forward against his back. Pressed against the wall, his wrist bent awkwardly as his own climax washed over him, long streaks of translucent fluid dripping down the wall in front of him he choked on a lump of teary emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.

As he struggled to catch his breath, he winced, Dom’s softening cock pulled out of his body, only renewing his pain.

Drawing a deep breath, he looked back over his shoulder, watching as Dom straightened his own clothes before playfully smacked him on the ass. He closed his eyes briefly as a sudden flare of pain burned through him.

“Better straighten up, Billy-boy.” Dom spoke, reaching out a hand to ruffle Billy’s hair. “I’m going to go back inside for a drink or two. You coming?” he turned to walk away.

“No.” Billy sighed, “What about us?” He turned and pulled his boxers and jeans up.

“What about us?” Dom frowned. “We’ll have a drink or I’ll see you on the set tomorrow.”

“What about this?” Billy couldn’t help the quiver in his voice no matter how much he tried.

“This? What you mean us fucking?” Dom grinned. “It’s not like we were looking for ‘twoo luv”. It was good mate, we should do it again some time.” He shrugged and turned walking out of the mouth of the alley.


	16. Lost Without You (16/23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(16/23)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (16/23)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, PG for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1331  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


Watching Orlando’s confrontation with Dom through the living room window without really seeing, Billy shook his head to clear away memories he knew better than to awaken. Losing sight of the only two men he could call lovers as one drove and the other walked away, Billy heard the front door close forcefully then watched Orlando stalking across the living room towards him.

“What was that all about?” Billy asked as Orlando paced off his agitation.

“Just catching up with him.” Orlando shrugged innocently.

“By kissing him?” Billy enquired.

“Thought I’d give it a try see what the attraction was.” Orlando replied.

“And?” Billy murmured.

“Not nearly as good as I thought he would be.” He flopped onto the sofa beside Billy, one hand pressed against his thigh.

“are we good?” Billy asked quietly, moving to rest his head against Orlando’s shoulder.

“Always will be.” Orlando pressed his head against the top of Billy’s.

“I didn’t mean to be such a prick before.” Billy murmured.

“Must have missed that.” Orlando smiled reaching over to link his hand with Billy’s.

Billy pulled his hand away and shrugged along the sofa away from Orlando’s touch, annoyed at the images of his own past he could see in Orlando’s behaviour.

“Don’t do that.” Billy sighed. “I did that with him. Don’t ever let me treat you like that.”

“I’ve had ten years to watch the way he treats you.” Orlando pressed a kiss to the top of Billy’s head, “You don’t have that sort of cruelty in you.”

“Wasn’t all his fault.” Billy sighed, turning his hand up to lace his fingers with Orlando’s. “I shouldn’t have let him get to me.”

Orlando pulled back and waited for Billy to look at him. “I’ve got a proposition for you. We’ve got something that could be special, I promise you that I won’t be a doormat if you promise me that you’ll stop worrying about how you treat me. I swear that I’ll tell you when you do anything that bothers me.”

“Will that make you happy?” Billy asked, one hand lifting to cup Orlando’s face, his thumb caressing his cheekbone.

“You make me happy.” Orlando answered plainly.

“Daft git.” Billy smiled.

“come here and kiss me.” Orlando grinned in reply.

“Think that’s a request I can fulfill.” Billy pulled his hand away from Orlando’s and crawled on his knees to straddle Orlando’s thighs. Pushing both hands to the sofa on either side of Orlando’s head, Billy leaned in and pressed their lips together slowly. “like that?” he whispered.

“I thought more like this.” Orlando laughed and placed both hands on Billy’s hips pulling him closer, his lips moving across Billy’s chin until he once again reached his lips nipping playfully at his lower lip.

“What’s lit your spark?” Billy murmured into Orlando’s neck his fingers working on the buckle at the younger man’s waist.

“You.” Orlando let his head fall back against the sofa.

“Honestly?” Billy licked a long swathe from Orlando’s adam’s apple to his lips and sucked his bottom lip wetly as his hands struggled with the fastenings of Orlando’s jeans. “Button’s lad?”

“You see, once upon a time there was this older man who was just like sex on a stick. He used to wear button flies all the time. Sexier.” Orlando shrugged, lifting his hips off the sofa and almost knocking Billy to the floor in his haste to wriggle out of his jeans and soft cotton boxers.

“Oi! Careful,” Billy chuckled his hands gripping Orlando’s shoulders as he struggled to stay upright straddling the younger man. “Like you need any help with the sexy.”

“Sorry.” Orlando murmured, pushing his face into Billy’s neck, nuzzling and licking as his arms closed around Billy’s waist pulling them even closer together his pants twisting around his knees.

“So? Don’t change the subject. Give?” Billy pushed his fingers through Orlando’s hair pulling back far enough to look into heavy lidded dark chocolate eyes. “What turned you into a big eager puppy?”

“Are you going to take the piss if I tell you?” Orlando sighted, his hands moving down to grip Billy’s hips.

“I’m curious.” Billy shrugged, “Can’t guarantee I’ll always be reverent.”

“I don’t have to hide it anymore.” Orlando stated simply.

“Hide?” Billy frowned, his hands slipping under the edge of Orlando’s shirt and pushing his hands up below it running his fingertips up over his chest.

Orlando lifted his arms to facilitate the shirt being lifted up and off his body.

“How I feel about you.” Orlando murmured as he ducked his head to lick at the groove in the hollow of Billy’s neck.

Billy stilled at Orlando’s softly spoken words. “I fucked up the last ten years didn’t I?” he asked gently, his eyes closed as they were stung by sharp tears. The fingers of one hand moved to cup Orlando’s head and held him there.

“Yes.” The younger man answered truthfully. “But I’m hoping the next ten will be better.” Orlando grinned, murmuring quietly. “Seriously, Bill, I was happy if you were.” He licked Billy’s sweat salty skin like a kitten. “I don’t want to do this now.” He sighed and pulled back slowly. “I love you. The past is done. We’ve got forever.” He murmured.

“Forever isn’t enough time to fix what I’ve done to you.” Billy shook his head, his lips pressing against the side of Orlando’s head.

“Today’s a bloody good start.” Orlando smiled his hands gripping Billy’s belt buckle opening it clumsily.

“You’ve got a one track mind today.” Billy stood and slid his jeans off quickly, his eyes never leaving Orlando’s face.

“I only have to think about you and I’m on that single track.” Orlando breathed, his fingertips brushing at Billy’s hips as he pulled him forward until he could press his cheek against Billy’s soft belly. His lips pressed a soft kiss against the softly furred skin before moving lower.

One single open mouthed kiss drew an uncontrolled gasp from Billy. His fingers tangled in the soft silky curls framing Orlando’s face. Orlando tilted his face up to look into Billy’s eyes, his own eyes filled with such longing and lust that they were almost black with his passion as he opened his mouth and sucked the head of Billy’s erection into his mouth.

“Orlando.” Billy sighed, unable to stop his hips stuttering forward. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes.” Orlando whispered, his cheek nudging Billy’s arousal, the tip smearing sticky fluid against his cheekbone as he did. “I do. I want to.” He licked the length of the heated flesh against his skin. “I want to taste you and then I want to take you to my house.” He whispered, one hand moving to circle the base of Billy’s arousal and stroke slowly. “Our house. Where there are no ghosts, no memories.”

“Laddie.” Billy whimpered. “You know I can’t resist you.”

“Good.” He whispered, pressing soft kisses along the length of his erection. “Let me give you this and then we’ll go and make ourselves a home with all new memories.”

Billy sighed brokenly as Orlando’s lips closed around him. “I’d like that.” He whimpered as the ability to form conscious thought left him.


	17. Lost Without You (17/23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(17/23)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (17/23)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, R for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1715  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html)

 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)

  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


Pulling himself out from under Billy’s outstretched arm, he slid across the wide expanse of his king sized bed and rolled to his feet. He stood for a moment watching Billy sleeping soundly in the bed he already thought of as their own. It had been a good idea to bring Billy back to his own home where there were no memories of Dominic overshadowing them, no ghost in their bed.

At the renewed pounding from his front door, Orlando yawned widely and scratched his fingers through his tousled curls. Grabbing his discarded jeans from where they had landed the night before he cast his gaze over his sleeping lover before he moved quickly out of the room and pulled the door closed with a soft click behind him.

Stepping into his jeans, he walked quickly down the hall and stairs stumbling at the bottom, his toes catching on the frayed denim tangling around his feet.

“Keep your pants on.” He muttered as a new barrage of renewed knocking started.

His hand was on the door knob before he looked up at the video monitor beside the door. “Dammit.” He mumbled. “What the hell do you want?”

Orlando cast a furtive glance up the stairs wondering if the knocking would wake Billy if he were to just ignore it. Eventually he gave in and drew a deep cleansing breath as he swung the door open.

“Dominic.” He stated curtly.

“ ‘Lando.” Dom greeted him warmly ignoring the icy edge to Orlando’s tone.

“What do you want?” Orlando asked ignoring Dom’s outstretched hand.

“We used to be friends ‘Lando, I’ve come to see what I can do to fix what has happened to us.” Dominic stepped past Orlando and into the house.

“Come in.” Orlando spoke sarcastically, his skin crawling at Dom’s derivation of his name. “We’ve never really been friends.”

“Yes we have,” Dom frowned. “all four of us we were mates.” Dom shrugged watching Orlando closely.

“That must have been before you became the cast slut and screwed Billy over every chance you got.” Orlando growled following his unwanted guest into his living room.

“It was never really like that, Orlando.” Dom shook his head, spiky blond locks fell artfully over his forehead as he did.

“Astonish me?” Orlando spoke. “Prove to me that I’m wrong.” He folded his arms across his bare chest, as he leaned against the door frame.

“I never, ever slept with anybody else while I was ‘with’ him.” Dom replied.

“So you’re telling me you’ve never cheated on him, not once in ten years.” Orlando growled. “Even when you’ve prowled and slutted your way over at least three countries.”

“Never. Whenever I’ve had other partners we’ve been on a break.” Dom replied swiftly.

“And let me guess, you tell him when you’re ‘on a break’ right?” Orlando asked shrewdly.

“Maybe.” Dom shrugged moving forwards to stand close enough to Orlando to encroach on his personal space. “That’s not important.”

“So when you get bored with someone who’ll do absolutely anything for you, you just flick him aside for a fuck buddy and when you’ve had enough you tell him he’s been punished enough and take him back.”

“You make it sound so callous.” Dom breathed pressing a hand against Orlando’s bare chest, his fingertips caressing the golden skin.

Orlando stepped back instantly, his eyes wide and incredulous, his hands thrown up in a gesture of self preservation. “What the fuck?” he cursed. “Don’t. Ever. Touch. Me.”

“Don’t be like that ‘Lando.” Dom purred stepping closer. “You know you want me. What was that kiss?”

“Firstly, you fucking parasitic prick. My name is Orlando. Not Lando and certainly not Flower or Elfboy. Not from you. Not ever. Second, the only thing I want from you is distance and absence. I don’t want you. You make me sick.” Orlando stepped back, his eyes dark with anger, his hands trembling as they curled into tight fists at his side.

“You don’t mean that.” Dominic advanced again, brushing the backs of his fingers from Orlando’s sternum to the waistband of his jeans. “You know we’d be good together. People would love to see us together. You know they would.”

“So you won’t come out for Billy, but you’ll gladly advertise it for me is that it? Should I be flattered? Because I’m not. Is this because you have some sick fantasy in your mind that I kissed **_YOU_** because I can’t live without fucking you or is it because you want the fucking publicity that would come with being with me? Because either way you’re out of luck. Listen to yourself. You sanctimonious asshole. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any lower. How dare you do that to him?”

“I don’t care about him. I want to know what you want. We could be good together. Jesus our fans would go absolutely crazy.” Dominic replied moving forward to stand toe to toe with Orlando, he let his fingers trail down to cup his crotch and squeeze gently. “You know you want me.”

Slapping Dominic’s hand away, Orlando backed up, his heels hitting the wall behind him as he tried to distance himself. “Look at yourself, Monaghan. Until today you were a homophobic publicity hungry asshole and now you’ve sunk to a new low even for you.”

“Low?” Dominic grinned as he pressed his hands against the wall on either side of Orlando’s torso. “You don’t rate yourself very highly do you.”

“Not nearly as highly as you rate yourself apparently.” Orlando grimaced as Dominic’s breath ghosted across his skin.

“You should, you’re really quite hot. I’ve always thought so.” Dom leaned in his breath caressing Orlando’s skin warmly as he leaned up to press his lips to Orlando’s shoulder.

“Should I feel reassured? Seriously…” he pressed his hands against Dominic’s shoulders and pushed him backwards. “Sloppy seconds aren’t my style.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Dominic murmured as he resumed his position in front of Orlando.

“If you’re saying what I think you are.” Orlando growled his patience finally worn out. “I’d step very, very carefully you smug bastard. Fuck knows why, but he loves you.”

“Loves overrated, Orlando. You should know that. You’re the Hollywood star. You know that. He’ll always run home. He’ll never be what we are.”

“Explain to me exactly what ‘we’ are?” Orlando spoke smoothly, struggling to keep his anger in check, “Because from where I’m standing two people couldn’t be any more different than ‘we’ are.”

“We’re meant to be stars you and I. He’ll always just be that Scottish guy from Rings. He couldn’t even be arsed to seek out the publicity you and I crave. If he’s not careful he’ll just be the fag that rode our coat-tails.”

“You asshole!” Orlando drew back his fist and punched Dominic, watching with perverse pleasure as his head snapped backwards.

“You get away with that once, Elfboy. Not now.” Dominic snarled, leaping forward to return the blow.

“Stop It!” Billy’s thick brogue called from the staircase. “The both of ye, stop it now.”

Orlando looked up at his lover instantly contrite at losing his temper. It was the break that Dominic needed. His fist connected with Orlando’s jaw, his head knocking against the wall behind him with the force of the blow.

Billy almost vaulted from the end of the staircase and with several quick strides positioned himself between the combatants.. His lover and his ex lover. The man who loved him and the man he loved. This was all his fault. One hand lifted to catch Dominic’s as he swung a second time.

“Dominic! If ye touch him agin ye’ll regret it.” Billy growled, his brogue so thick it was almost unintelligible.

“Get out of the way, Billy.” Orlando spoke from behind him.

“Letting him fight your fights for you are we, Flower?” Dom’s voice was thick with his hatred, dripping with scorn. “Don’t want me to hurt your pretty face?”

“Dominic, Ah swear ah’ll drop ye where ye stand mahself you bastard.” Billy growled.

“You couldn’t hit me, Bills. You know it as well as I do.” Dom grinned, smirking at Orlando as he spoke.

“ ** _I_** will if you don’t get out of my fucking house.” Orlando promised him, struggling to get to him around Billy.

“Laddie?” Billy spoke over his shoulder, his voice filled with guttural Glaswegian curves but somehow gentle. “Please dinnae make this any harder. Do ah have ta fight agin ye too?”

Orlando listened to the tremor in his lover’s voice and took a deep calming breath. Most of the anger that was bubbling inside him dissolved as he heard the pain in Billy’s voice. Fighting against his turbulent emotions, Orlando uncurled the white knuckled fist that itched to make Dominic’s face its target. Pressing his hand flat against Billy’s back in a gesture of unwavering support he fought to ignore Dom’s taunts.

Releasing a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, Billy relaxed marginally.

Turning tear glazed eyes at Dominic, Billy exhaled slowly before he spoke again. “So, Dommeh? Were ye telling the truth?”

“Of course I was.” He answered, his nostrils flared as he exhaled, his anger tangible and bubbling just below the surface, his blue eyes watching Orlando warily as he spoke.

Orlando’s fingers curled into a tight fist against Billy’s back struggling against his desire to beat the living shite out of the smug bastard that tormented his lover, even as he felt Billy’s shoulders slump in defeat.

Standing to his full height, his fingers unclenched and stroked Billy’s taut spine. He looked at Dominic, his gaze filled with loathing. “Get out of my house, Monaghan.” He leaned forward as he spoke and folded his arms around the smaller man, ignoring his adversary.

“You’ll regret not taking me up on my offer.” Dom shrugged, smirking as Billy shrugged out of Orlando’s comforting embrace.

“Not in this lifetime asshole.” Orlando stated flatly, ignoring Dom, watching Billy as he walked across the room away from both men.

“Hey Bills!” Dom called as he strolled towards the door, “When you’ve had enough of this one, shouldn’t take long really.” Dom looked Orlando up and down derisively, “You know where I live.”

He opened the door and stepped outside before Orlando could follow.

  



	18. Lost Without You (18/23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(18/23)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (18/23)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, NC-17 for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 2409  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html)

 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)

  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
Orlando’s attention was no longer held by his argumentative guest, he barely even heard the hateful taunts as he left. Orlando slowly crossed the room, barely suppressing the urge to curse as he knocked his shin on the end of the coffee table. Standing behind the smaller man, he watched him closely, one hand reaching out to hover over his back, not touching but wanting to, desperately.

“Ye knew that all along dinnae ye?” Billy spoke, his voice oddly flat and empty.

“I wasn’t sure. I hoped I was wrong, for your sake, but yeah.” Orlando replied honestly.

“How was ah so fecking stupid.” Billy muttered self derisively.

“You weren’t stupid.” Orlando sighed, stepping forward to wrap his long arms around his lover.

“How can ye even bear to touch meh?” Billy tugged away from the embrace.

Orlando tightened his hold and rubbed his face against Billy’s thinning hair, his fingers caressing Billy’s arms soothingly.

“Because he has nothing to do with us. You love him, Bills, you were never going to see what an asshole he is until he showed you himself.” Orlando replied.

“But he treats ye like shite, he’s…..” he broke off as his voice cracked. “For God’s sake, Orli, ah can’t stand to be myself, ah’ve hurt so many people, ah’ve hurt ye, ah’ve wasted so much, all because ah was too stupid to see the truth, I’ll go. Ah wouldn’t have…Ah never meant…. Fucking hell.”

“Billy, none of this is your fault. You weren’t stupid. You were in love with him. If anything it’s my fault.”

“How the fuck could any of this be your fault?” Billy asked, tilting his head to look into Orlando’s face.

Orlando’s heart nearly broke at the liquid emotion in Billy’s green eyes. “I knew he was like this. I could have told you years ago. I knew the night he first had you. I could have stopped you then. But I loved you. I didn’t want to give you any excuse to hate me.”

“Couldn’t ever hate ye, laddie.” Billy murmured, finally relaxing back against Orlando’s chest.

“I’m sorry I lost my temper.” Orlando breathed against the top of Billy’s head.

“Ah’m not.” Billy murmured, his hands lifting to stroke at Orlando’s bare arms.

“He just annoys me so frigging much, he picks at me and goads me and then goes all smug and smarmy when he knows he’s pushed the right buttons to make me want to hit him.” Orlando shrugged, his arms tensing around Billy as he remembered Dom’s taunts.

“Ah always thought he was just taking the piss, but he never was, was he?” Billy murmured, turning his head enough to press a kiss against the bare skin under his cheek.

“nope.” Orlando replied simply.

“Ah’m sorry. Ah should have stopped him.” Billy apologized quietly, his lips pressed against Orlando’s skin.

“Nothing to do with you.” Orlando shrugged, one hand lifting to cup Billy’s head. He tilted his head to press his own lips against Billy’s hair. “I should have stopped him myself.”

“ye know, it’s all kinds of a turn on to see ye all pumped up and ready to kick the shite out of him.” He whispered, turning in Orlando’s arms.

“If I’d known that ten years ago I would have kicked his ass the day I met him.” Orlando tightened his arms around the smaller man, pulling him tighter against him.

“Ye knew even then?” Billy frowned, pushing his face against Orlando’s bare chest. “Ah’ve been such a fucking idiot for so long.”

“No more.” Orlando shook his head, stroking Billy’s back slowly. “I’m not going to let you beat yourself up because he’s a tosspot.”

Billy’s pressed gentle kisses to Orlando’s chest, his own arms wrapping around the slender waist. “After the way ah’ve treated ye, ye’re far too good to meh. Ah should take my things and leave ye in peace.”

“For fucks sake, Billy. If you left me I’d never have peace.” Orlando soothed him, bending his head forward to press kisses to the side of Billy’s face.

“But…” Billy started to speak but stopped as Orlando’s hand moved to tilt his head back to look into his eyes.

“But nothing, Boyd. I love you and you’re here, that’s all that matters. End. Of. Story.” Orlando stated sternly.

For a long moment Billy looked into Orlando’s face before a slight grin creased his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling. One hand lifted to brush at Orlando’s lip. “He hurt ye.” Billy spoke.

“And here I thought I was Captain Obvious.” Orlando smirked.

“Only when ye’re in pointy ears, Elfboy.” Billy smiled, his hand tracing the tips of Orlando’s ears.

“Are you okay?” Orlando asked gently, his fingertips tracing Billy’s forehead, his thumb smoothing the frown lines.

“Am now. Ah’ve got myself a knight in crumpled denims.” He chuckled.

“What happened to shining armor?” Orlando quirked an eyebrow.

‘’S’overrated.” Billy shrugged, leaning forward to press his lips to the split at the corner of Orlando’s lip. “Boo Boo better?”

“I love you, you daft numptie.” Orlando laughed, ducking his head to kiss his lover.

“Did ahI mention how fecking hot ye were?” Billy mumbled against Orlando’s chin.

“Were? I’m not hot now?” Orlando replied distractedly, his hands pulling Billy’s tee-shirt up, long strong fingers caressing the lightly freckled skin underneath.

“Nope.” Billy smiled, lifting his arms for Orlando to pull the shirt over his head. “Disgusting.” He shook his head before leaning in for another kiss.

“Good thing you love me for more than my body.” Orlando drawled across the skin of Billy’s neck.

“Aye.” Billy responded, pulling Orlando’s face to his own, kissing him desperately.

“We should go upstairs.” Orlando breathed against Billy’s shoulder, his knees bending and framing Billy’s thighs as he scrunched his long body down lower, aligning their bodies perfectly.

“What for?” Billy slid his hands down Orlando’s back to knead his taut denim covered buttocks.

“Condoms.” Orlando breathed, his teeth nipping at Billy’s shoulder. “Lube.” He licked at the red mark his teeth had made. “Comfy bed.”

“No need.” Billy tilted his head back allowing Orlando’s questing mouth access to his neck.

Releasing his hold on Orlando, his slipped one hand into his back pocket and pulled out a familiar foil wrapper and a sachet of strawberry scented lube.

“Bit fruity, isn’t it?” Orlando’s eyes crinkled with humor.

“Shut it.” Billy demanded sliding his hand towards Orlando’s groin, slipping the packets into his pocket as he passed it.

Putting Billy away from him, his trembling fingers opened his jeans and pushed them down his legs. Stumbling as he stepped out of them, he grabbed Billy’s hand and pulled him towards the low sofa. The colour of fresh churned butter, it was soft and comfortable, barely having been used since Orlando had purchased it. Sinking onto the cushioned seat, he pulled Billy after him.

“Someone’s overdressed.” He murmured before laced his fingers around the back of Billy’s head and pulled him in for a long wet kiss.

“And someone else left the essentials on the other side of the room.” Billy answered.

“Well, someone should fetch them.” Orlando grinned, his hands already working on the buttons of Billy’s fly.

“The same someone who was in such a rush to get their kit off they dropped them over there?” Billy quirked an eyebrow at him, his lips curled into an affectionate grin. His knees framing Orlando’s hips, his hands caressed the bare skin of Orlando’s chest, thumbs flicking at his nipples as he did.

“If you want me to go all the way over there, best you stop touching me.” Orlando responded seriously.

“Ye’re such a girl.” Billy shook his head and climbed off the sofa. Pulling the condom and lube out of Orlando’s pocket he flicked them onto the sofa beside Orlando. Turning, Billy watched Orlando palming his own arousal as he watched. His green eyes darkening with desire, Billy’s own hands slid down to the waistband of his jeans and slowly pulled them open.

Lifting his gaze reluctantly from the sight of Orlando’s long tanned fingers sliding tightly around his already slick arousal, he followed the golden curves of chest, pausing briefly as Orlando’s tongue slipped out to lick his lips, before meeting eyes the color of rich dark chocolate.

Without breaking his gaze, Billy slid his jeans down his legs and stepped out of the puddle of well worn denim before he pushed his boxer shorts down impatiently.

“Is this a long distance shag then?” Orlando asked, his voice low and husky.

“Maybe.” Billy grinned, “Next time ah want to watch.” He whispered as he walked slowly closer to the sofa.

“Watch?” Orlando frowned, extending one long arm to Billy and pulled him down to straddle his thighs. Their erections brushed against each other and drew a ragged gasp from each of them. Billy’s hands moved to caress Orlando’s shoulders before he leaned in to kiss him. Orlando kissed with his mouth wide open, sharing yet devouring at the same time. His hands slid up Billy’s thighs and across his belly and hair roughened chest before he cupped Billy’s face in his hands, never breaking the saliva-wet, open mouthed feasting that drew moans and whimpers from both of them.

“Love kissing ye.” Billy murmured against Orlando’s lips, his hand sliding down to curl around Orlando’s arousal.

Orlando’s hips lifted off the sofa at the first touch of Billy’s hand. His own hands flew to Billy’s hips, holding him firmly in place. “Don’t let me stop you.” He whimpered brokenly.

Billy reached down to grope for the tiny foil square, ripping the packet with his teeth before he lowered his head back to Orlando’s face. His tongue darted out to lick across Orlando’s lower lip, nipping gently at it with his sharp teeth.

“How do you do this?” Orlando gasped as Billy’s fingers slowly rolled the lubricated condom down his length.

“If ye don’t know that already.” Billy gasped as he pushed his body forward, his own arousal rubbing between their bellies, Orlando’s flesh sliding against the globes of his buttocks. “there’s intensive classes, ah’ll be your tutor.”

Orlando’s fingers dug into the pale flesh of Billy’s buttocks, his nails leaving crescent shaped marks in the delicate skin.

Reaching between his own legs, he was unable to withhold the broken growl that bubbled from his lips as his wrist rubbed against his arousal. Quickly and cursorily preparing himself, he wrapped his hand around Orlando and guided him into his body.

“Fuck off, Boyd.” Orlando groaned, grabbing quickly at Billy’s hips as he started to pull away, a wild grin splitting his face. “ S’is like coming home.”

“We fit, don’t we?” Billy pressed his forehead against Orlando’s, letting Orlando’s tight grip on his hips lift him, each thrust drawing a whimpering moan from Billy’s lips.

Instantly, Orlando held Billy still against him, his chest heaving with the effort of staying still, his free hand cupping Billy’s face as he spoke to him. “Am I hurting you?” he murmured.

“Are ye kidding meh?” Billy groaned his hips rocking slowly. “You’re not _that_ big.”

“We’ve done this a lot over the last day Bills.” Orlando cupped his face watching carefully. “You must be sore, we don’t need to do this. There are other ways.”

“Orlando?” Billy nudged Orlando’s forehead with his own. “Sore? a little. Enough to give this up. Not a chance. Now shut it and fuck meh.”

“Bossy little shite aren’t you?” Orlando grinned, his hands tight on Billy’s hips as he thrust up into him, his lips finding Billy’s to kiss him hungrily.

“Somebody has to be.” Billy pressed his hands to Orlando’s shoulders and levered himself up, searching for the perfect angle. Orlando started to lift his hips from the sofa with each upward thrust and without warning Billy threw his head back, a stream of unintelligible guttural sounds spilling from his lips as his thighs tightened on Orlando’s hips.

His head back against the sofa, Orlando watched Billy through heavy lidded eyes. He saw perspiration glisten on his skin, felt his fingers clench on his shoulders, Billy’s nails breaking the skin as he fought the sensations flooding through him. Leaning forward, Orlando licked a long stroke from Billy’s sternum to his chin as he closed one long fingered hand around Billy’s arousal.

The images in his head of Orlando defending his honour, the sensations of having him deep inside him every stroke brushing against just the right spot, long fingers wrapped around his arousal and his tongue swiping a broad stroke up his neck was enough sensory overload, his hips stuttered once, then twice and his release pulsed over Orlando’s fingers and across their bellies.

Collapsing limply against Orlando, Billy nuzzled his face into Orlando’s neck, his teeth nipping at the tendons there as his body clenched around his lover. Orlando’s hands moved lower, his fingers under Billy’s buttocks, pushing and pulling him desperately, his hips slamming up against Billy as he fought to control his own responses.

“Let go?” Billy whispered in his ear as he nipped at Orlando’s earlobe, his arms wrapped around Orlando’s neck, clinging on for dear life as Orlando gave up his fragile hold on control and thrust deeper, harder and faster. Finally he succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure and found his release deep within his lover, with a satisfied yelp of pleasure.

Collapsing back limply on the sofa, Orlando’s arms closed around Billy and pulled him flush against him, ignoring the sticky mess between their bodies, his fingers closed over the back of Billy’s head as he kissed him wetly.

“I love you.” He whispered softly against Billy’s head.

Billy heard the quiet admission and tightened his arms around the younger man, pressing a gentle kiss against his sweat slick skin. “ah know.” He whispered. “ah know.” No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t repeat the avowal to his young lover.

“Come back to bed?” Orlando asked softly, his fingers running up and down Billy’s spine, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Ah’m sorry, laddie.” Billy murmured, shifting back to look into Orlando’s face and feeling his young lover slip from inside his body.

“No, need.” Orlando looped his fingers around the back of Billy’s neck and pulled him in for a long wet kiss. “I know you’ll tell me when you can. It’s enough to have you here with me. Honestly.”


	19. Lost Without You (19/23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(19/23)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (19/23)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, NC-17 for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 2409  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


Orlando pressed the cell phone to his ear as he opened the door of his trailer and walked inside.

“Hey.” He murmured into the phone as he flopped onto the sofa and flicked the on switch on the television remote control with his elbow. “I miss you.”

“Miss ye too, laddie.” Billy’s gentle Scottish brogue crackled through a burst of static. “Good day, today?”

“Not too bad. Long. Kept fucking up one of the scenes. Got it in the end though.” Orlando shrugged, forgetting that Billy couldn’t see him.

Rolling onto his stomach on the sofa, Orlando leaned over and shuffled through the mail that his assistant had left on the coffee table. “I should have let you come with me. I can’t wait to come home.” Orlando whispered.

“It’s only another couple of weeks, besides you were right, I had that radio play and the promotional thing. It was better this way.” Billy’s words were sensible but his voice had the same wistful lilt that Orlando’s sulky tones had carried.

“Better that I didn’t wake up with you wrapped around me?” Orlando lamented, his long fingers pushing one letter off the top of another as he spoke.

“Bed’s been mighty lonesome, laddie, just me and the dogs.” Billy replied. “when are you coming home?”

“Thought you weren’t going to let them sleep on the bed?” Orlando grinned, his fingers brushing across a fancy linen envelope. “In two days.” His fingertip slipped under the seal and opened the card, pulling it out of the envelope and reading it quickly.

“someone had to keep your half warm.” Billy chuckled, “If you’re a good boy I’ll even change the sheets.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Bills?” Orlando sat up on the sofa and reread the card.

“Tell you what?” Billy’s voice was wary, answering slowly.

“Don’t lie to me Bills.” Orlando murmured, “I don’t care if you want to go.”

“That’s the point. I don’t want to go.” Billy replied quickly. “I was hoping he hadn’t sent one to you.”

“Of course he’s going to send one to me. He hates me. He wants rub my face in his publicity. He wants me to know that he’s hurting you. I’m going and I want you to come with me. He’s not going to do this to either of us.”

“I’ve put him behind me, Orlando. I don’t want to go.” Billy almost pleaded.

“We’re going Bill, I’ll be there, he can’t hurt you. We’re going to be the bigger people. We’ll hold our heads high and be the friends the world thinks he has.”

“And if I say no?” Billy sighed.

“Then I’ll insist and bribe you with all sorts of delicious treats when we get home.” Orlando’s voice was soft and sultry, seductive in the power it held over his lover.

“What if….” Billy started to speak, his teeth gnawing at his lower lip in consternation.

“No what if’s, Bill.” Orlando interrupted him softly, “We’ll be together and we can handle whatever that smug bastard can throw at us. We’re stronger and better than him. We’ll survive.” He vowed quietly.

“I wish I had your optimism.” Billy murmured.

“I’ve got enough for both of us.” Orlando whispered into the phone, his fingertips itching with the need to touch his lover and reassure him. “I love you and dammit I miss you. We shouldn’t be doing this over the phone.”

“We’ll be together soon.” Billy replied, his lips turning up in a weak grin as he spoke.

A loud knock on Orlando’s trailer door interrupted them and calling out to the intruder, they quickly ended the call before Orlando went back to work.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Holding Billy’s tuxedo jacket in both hands, Orlando waited patiently as Billy slid first one arm then the other into the sleeves and he slid it onto Billy’s shoulders, stroking his shoulders as he settled the jacket in place.

“Stop it.” Orlando stated simply.

“Stop what?” Billy asked, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip, his fingertips nervously plucking at imaginery lint on his trousers.

“fretting.” Orlando slapped at his fingers. “It’ll be okay.”

“I dinnae want to be his best man, Orli.” Billy murmured, “I cannae do this.” He started to shrug out of the jacket.

“You didn’t want to, but you’re going to be, if you punk out now, he wins. And I’ll be fucked if he’s going to win.”

“Then ye fecking be his best man.” Billy growled angrily.

“He wants you, Bills. You were his best friend for ten years. Everybody still thinks that you are. You know half the English speaking world thinks you were, and still are lovers. How do you think it will look if you pull out?” Orlando explained, “He’ll come out smelling like roses and you’ll look like the petty, recalcitrant loser. I won’t let him do that to you.” Orlando pulled Billy into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We both know that you’re the rose and he’s the stinkweed.”

“Ye’re far too good to me.” Billy sighed, sliding his arms under Orlando’s jacket and around his slender waist.

“You’re worth it.” Orlando whispered releasing his hold on the smaller man. “Now go and make me proud before I have to shag my sexy lover senseless.”

Billy stood taller, pressing his lips to Orlando’s for a long lingering kiss. “I’m going to hold you to that later.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dominic stood in the centre of the room, watching the hive of activity around him, wondering how long he’d have to wait before he got a call from his best man.

His eyes opened wide as he watched Billy stride into the room. Dressed in the tuxedo he had sent him, Dom couldn’t stop the hot flare of arousal that burned as he watched the smaller man walking towards him.

“Well, I must say you’ve surprised me.” Dom laughed as Billy stopped several paces in front of him. “I thought you’d get cold feet.”

“Well ye were wrong.” Billy shrugged, “I made a commitment. I keep my promises.”

“Commendable of you.” Dom nodded, sliding his hands in his pockets to draw attention to the ridge of his half hard arousal, he grinned as Billy’s eyes slid lower. “How about it? One for old times sake?”


	20. Lost Without You (20/24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(20/24)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (20/24)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, NC-17 for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 2409  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


There was a lot he could forgive. In his heart he still loved Dominic, but even after six months with little to no contact with Dominic it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the nasty jibes and backhanded comments without seeing a side to his former lover that he had been blind to. When he asked his crude question, Billy took a step back in horror. His mouth fell open as his mind attempted to form words to rebuff the vile invitation.

“What the feck is ye’re problem? It’s ye’re wedding day, and ye’re asking meh that?” he spluttered angrily.

“Don’t get your shorts in a tangle. You’re a good looking man, you know you turn me on. You always have that was never a problem with us. So what’s your problem. You know you want me and your shadow isn’t here. I thought you might like a good hard shagging. For old times sake.”

“Ah no, no I don’t.” Billy replied indignantly. “Ye self important bastard. I wouldn’t do that to my lover.”

“And how is Flower?” Dom asked with a grin. “Got the invitation did she?”

“HE’S fine, and yes he did.” Billy answered through tightly clenched teeth.

Dom stepped forward, brushing his shoulder against Billy’s as he walked forward, expecting Billy to follow in his wake.

“You do know we’re going to have something that you two never will have.” Dom spoke calmly as he straightened a white beribboned chair in the last row of a block of identical chairs.

Watching Dom’s long fingers fiddling with the ribbon, Billy couldn’t help himself, his mind was filled with memories of those fingers touching his body. Shaking his head to clear the bittersweet memories, replacing them with Dom’s own hurtful words. “Is this going to be another shot at my career?” Billy sighed.

“I don’t need to tell you that your career is in the crapper.” Dom chuckled with a nonchalant. “You should have come to LA with me when I begged you to.”

“Scotland is my home, Dommeh. I’m proud of where I come from and I don’t need to go anywhere else to prove myself.”

“Good for you.” Dom clapped him loudly, momentarily drawing the attention of the people busily working on making his wedding ceremony perfect. “You know why? You don’t have the balls to cope anywhere else. You’re just happy being the little fish in a little pond, because you know you can’t do any better. Not like me.”

The cruel taunts hurt, but Billy was damned if he was going to let his former lover know just how much, he struggled to do exactly what his lover had asked of him. If it killed him he would hold his head high and be the bigger man. “So if it’s not about my career what is it?”

“We’re going to have a baby. I wasn’t going to tell you but I know how much you want to be a father, I thought you should hear it from me. But that’s right, I guess I don’t have to tell you do I? You never will be if you stay with him, but I already will be.”

“Ah figured there was a reason for the quick wedding.” Billy shrugged, determined not to give in to Dominic’s jibes.

“We decided it would be better business to sell our wedding story and big news to one of the better magazines instead of the tabloids doing the baby bump search.” Dominic explained as he walked down what was being transformed into his wedding aisle.

“So the poor wee bairn isn’t even born yet and already you’re whoring it to the highest bidder.” Billy surmised.

“You really have the wrong idea don’t you, Billy Boy.” Dominic laughed as he turned and stood still, brushing imaginary lint from the silky lapels of Billy’s tuxedo. “It’s not whoring, it’s strategic publicity.”

“Strategic?” Billy snarked as he stepped back, slapping Dom’s hands away. “And for the record, you lost the right to touch me a long time ago Dominic.”

“Honey, if I really wanted to touch you, you be begging me to.” Dominic chuckled.

“Begging is it?” Billy looked at him askance. “I stopped begging you for anything a long time ago Dominic.”

Dom glanced around the room, ensuring that everyone’s attention was focused elsewhere, before he leaned in and grabbed Billy by the tie. Pulling him in Dominic pressed their lips together and kissed him. A hard angry kiss, his tuxedo clad thigh insinuating it’s way between Billy’s legs and grinding. He pulled back, a feral grin twisting his face.

“Getting to old to get it up are we?”

“Feck off, Monaghan.” Billy’s hands closed into tight, white knuckled fists before he pushed against Dom’s chest. “when the ceremony starts, I’ll be here, the best best friend you’ve ever had. Until then if you come near me again I swear I’ll knock you down the way I should have months ago.”

He turned and walked from the room, the sound of his footsteps an angry staccato on the marble floor.

“Months?” Orlando’s soft voice spoke.

Spinning on his heel, Billy’s eyes searched for his lover, finding him slouched against a wall, close enough to watch, yet far enough to give him the privacy and freedom he hadn’t realized he needed.

“I should have dropped the smug bastard when he hit you.” Billy sighed, his fists finally uncurling as the comfort of being close to Orlando washed over him.

“I would have preferred it to be when he took you into that alley all those years ago.” Orlando whispered, his hand reaching out to smooth the creases of tension from Billy’s forehead.

“Aye, hindsight is a beautiful thing.” Billy agreed, leaning into Orlando’s touch, his eyes closing briefly.

“None of what he said was true, Bills.” Orlando whispered, his thumb stroking Billy’s temple, trying to absorb the pain that radiated from the smaller man.

“Yes it was.” Billy grimaced.

“Not from where I stand. Unlike him you’re loyal to your roots, you love your home and you’re not about to sell out.” Orlando began.

“Not that, numptie.” A small smile creased Billy’s face as he listened to Orlando defending him. “The kids thing. I always wanted a family.”

“I wouldn’t ever stand in your way, Bills.” Orlando spoke softly. “You know that.”

Billy reached up to press his fingers to Orlando’s lips. “Ssh, laddie. If it’s a choice between you or children, I’ve made my choice.”

  



	21. Lost Without You (21/24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(21/24)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (21/24)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, NC-17 for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1104  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html)[Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html)[Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html) [Chapter 20|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10583.html)

 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
Orlando lay on his belly, his head resting on his folded hands, watching Billy sleeping. He should be letting Billy sleep, the wedding yesterday was hard on the older man, and their night filled with passionate lovemaking hadn’t afforded him the rest he deserved. A lazy grin tugged at his mouth as he realized that technically Dominic was paying for their little love fest.

“Fuck you, Monaghan.” Orlando whispered unable to quell the odd feeling of satisfaction at the thought.

The perspiration was still cooling on his skin, from their early morning lovemaking, a cheeky smile curving his lips as he contemplated waking his lover again.

He reached out with one hand, his fingertips ghosting over Billy’s pale freckled skin without really touching. He rolled onto his side, finally letting his fingers touch the warm skin he craved. His touch swirled over Billy’s chest, unconsciously smoothing the whorls of ginger hair as he passed, his eyes never leaving Billy’s face as he watched his slumberous whuffling breathing. His touch slowed, his thumb circling Billy’s navel, dipping in and then retreating over and over, barely even aware of his actions as he watched Billy’s mouth.

“Ye’re trying to kill me aren’t ye?” Billy’s voice startled him.

“Why would I do that?” Orlando grinned, levering himself up to press a long lingering kiss to Billy’s lips.

“Far too much pleasure.” He groaned.

“I’ll stop touching.” Orlando rolled back against the pillows.

Billy reached out and laced his fingers through Orlando’s, dragging his hand back to his belly. “Don’t ye dare.” Billy murmured, turning his head to press an open mouthed kiss to Orlando’s shoulder.

“That sounds like a challenge Boyd.” Orlando whispered, one hand wrapping around Billy’s shoulders, the other absently petting his lower belly.

“No challenge.” Billy whimpered as Orlando’s wrist brushed against his renewed arousal. Barely covered by the bedsheet, Billy struggled not to arch up into Orlando’s touch.

Orlando leaned his head in to fit his face against the curve of Billy’s shoulder, his tongue darting out, licking the salty skin there, his tongue dragging across the light stubble it passed.

“Come over here.” Billy slid one hand down Orlando’s hip, pulling him closer.

Orlando allowed himself to be dragged across the rumpled sheets, his breath catching as his heavy arousal pulled across the rough cotton before fitting his long lean body around the softer smaller form of his lover.

Billy grappled with the pillows, his fingers sliding under the fluffy objects searching for the bottle of lube they had discarded earlier. Turning his head, Billy kissed a long line of wet, sloppy kisses across Orlando’s face, “Hurry,” he murmured. “Need ye.”

Letting his fingers trail across Billy’s arousal, his smile widening as he heard the hitch in Billy’s breath, he traced his fingertips up and down the insides of Billy’s thighs, before moving across the taut sacs and lower. As his fingertips brushed over Billy’s entrance he couldn’t help but hear the slight groan of mingled pleasure and pain.

“I’m not fucking you, Billy.” Orlando murmured, his teeth nipping at the small red marks that already adorned the smaller man’s neck.

Billy frowned, sliding his hand down Orlando’s belly. Closing around Orlando’s arousal, he stroked slowly.

“I want you, Orli. I want this.” He tugged a little harder, “Inside me.”

“Too bad.” Orlando groaned, his own fingers moving to wrap around Billy’s arousal in a tight grip, stroking him. “Because I was hoping for the same thing.”

“You’re good, but I don’t think you’re that good.” Billy frowned, his hips stuttering up into Orlando’s touch.

“No. you daftie.” Orlando rolled over, his body over Billy’s his thighs framed Billy’s, his weight held above his lover by his elbows. Their erections trapped together between their bellies as they struggled not to thrust wildly against each other. “I want you inside me. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me.”

“But…” Billy’s eyes widened. “I’ve….We’ve….Can’t we just….Dammit Orlando. Fuck me….please?”

“Billy?” Orlando pressed his forehead against Billy’s and let his hips drag forward, drawing a strangled moan from each of them. “Calm down. What did I say?” he murmured, fitting their bodies together, he rolled them onto their sides until he could look into Billy’s face.

“nothing.” He slid his hand between them until he could wrap his small hand around Orlando’s arousal and stroke him. “Please Orli, just fuck me.”

“No.” Orlando pulled Billy’s hand away from his length and held it trapped in his own against his racing heart. “We’ve been shagging like bunnies, you’re sore and I won’t hurt you.”

“It’s alright.” Billy responded quickly.

“No. It’s not.” Orlando sighed. “I’m not him and I won’t treat you like that.” He soothed gently. “Besides aren’t we an equal partnership?”

“Yeah, but…” Billy started to speak.

“But nothing.” Orlando replied, “I want to feel what you feel when I’m inside you. I want to know what puts that blissful expression on your face. I want to know what it is that makes your eyes almost black just before you climax.” He explained. “Why don’t you want me to feel that?”

“Because….” Billy drew a deep breath, his face flushed with embarrassment, “Because ah’ve never done it before. Because ah’m terrified I’ll hurt ye the way he did me.”

Orlando searched Billy’s face for long moments before he closed both hands around Billy’s face and kissed him. His mouth open, his tongue slipped along Billy’s lips and delved deep into his mouth.

“I cannot begin to explain how much I love you, you daftie.” Orlando murmured between stringing kisses across Billy’s face. “You will never hurt me. I trust you to love me not harm me. Please? I want you so much it hurts.”

“But…” Billy closed his eyes, struggling with his own emotions, his free hand stroking Orlando’s curls softly.

“But nothing.” Orlando shrugged with a lopsided grin. “I’ll tell you the moment something doesn’t feel right. Please Billy? You might actually enjoy it.” He nipped at Billy’s lower lip as he spoke.

“Ye really want me don’t ye?” Billy whispered, his hand stroking gently down Orlando’s smooth chest.

Pushing Billy’s hand lower, his own fingers wrapping around Billy’s as he demonstrates the rhythm he wants. “What do you think?”

“He never did. Said I wasn’t a top. He’s the only man I’d ever been with. I believed him.” Billy murmured, “I didn’t fucking know did I.” he continued. “I’ve wanted to fuck ye for so long. But I’m terrified I’m going to hurt ye. I remember my first time. I remember how much it hurt and how much pain I endured for days after. I don’t want that for you.”

“Since I’m not asking the world’s biggest egotistical asshole to fuck me, I know it’s going to be fine”

“Laddie…ah’m not sure.” Billy whispered.

“What about a compromise?” Orlando breathed, his forehead pressed against Billy’s as he composed his thoughts. “We’ll sort something else out now, and then wait. Just think about it? For me? No pressure. Whenever you’re ready. Just know how much I want you, and remember how much I trust you. With all of me.”


	22. Lost Without You (22/24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(22/24)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (22/24)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, NC-17 for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1084  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html) [Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html) [Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html) [Chapter 20|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10583.html) [Chapter 21|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10769.html)

  
Posted to: </b> [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
Wiping his hands on the apron that wrapped around his waist, Orlando pulled the end of the bow and dragged the red checked fabric off his hips. Screwing the soiled fabric into a ball, he paused in the laundry doorway on his way to the stove and tossed it on top of the washer.

Lifting the lid from a saucepan, he picked up a wooden spoon and stirred the slowly bubbling liquid before replacing the lid. Hearing the sounds of Billy’s bicycle being put away in the garage, he left the kitchen. He walked through to the dining room, pouring a measure of whisky into the two cut crystal tumblers he’d left on the sideboard.

His shoulder resting against the doorjamb, his feet crossed at the ankles, Orlando waited for Billy to walk through the garage door.

“Hi honey, I’m home.” Billy grinned as he accepted one tumbler and leaned up to kiss his lover warmly on the lips. “What smells so good?” Billy nuzzled his nose against Orlando’s neck, “Apart from you.”

“Cullen Skink, Roast Venison and Vege, and Cranachan for desert. How was your day?”

“Not too bad.” Billy shrugged, sliding his free hand around Orlando’s waist and kissing the smooth skin at the curve of his neck. “You been in Maggie’s cookbooks again?”

“I’m enjoying trying things out.” Orlando put his tumbler on the sideboard behind him and cupped Billy’s face in his hands, kissing him hungrily.

“It’s your first break in more than five years, you’re not here to cook for me.” Billy murmured against Orlando’s lips.

“I like being domestic for you.” Orlando’s fingers traced Billy’s face slowly. “But we need to stop or dinner will spoil because I’ll drag you off to bed, and I have a surprise for you.”

“Surprise?” Billy asked.

“After dinner.” Orlando pulled himself out of Billy’s embrace and walked through to the kitchen.

The lovers shared their meal, fingers touching frequently over the top of the table, their feet tangling underneath it. Desert was shared from one bowl, Orlando taking possession of one of Billy’s hands, his thumb brushing over the pulse point in his wrist with every breath, feeding each other morsel of the sweet desert.

“So, you have a surprise?” Billy whispered, his eyes heavy lidded and slumberous.

“I do. Just wait here.” Orlando released his hold on Billy’s hand and slipped out of his chair, walking into the living room.

Billy leaned back in his chair, contemplating going through to the kitchen and cleaning up after Orlando’s outstanding meal preparations. However, the sliver of counter top he could see from his seat was covered with a variety of cookware smeared with food and splashes of gravy. The kitchen would wait until later, or maybe even for demolition and reconstruction.

As Orlando walked back into the room, a thick manilla folder under his arm, Billy grinned at him.

“Laddie, do I need to call in the national guard?” he asked, the shadow of a laugh on his voice.

“Why?” Orlando frowned.

“Some sort of battle seems to have gone on in our kitchen.” Billy stated with a straight face. “I hope you defeated the enemy.”

“Aye.” Orlando grinned. “They fought an admirable battle, but I think I was victorious.”

“Numptie.” Billy accused. “So what’s the secret?”

“I’ve found a way for you to have what you really want.”

“I thought I already had it.” Billy responded immediately.

“Do you want to do this here, living room or bedroom?” Orlando asked, ignoring Billy’s comments, his fingertips brushing through Billy’s hair.

“You choose.” Billy shrugged, suddenly nervous.

“C’mon.” Orlando grabbed him by the hand and dragged him through the house to their bedroom.

Waiting for Billy to sit on the bed, Orlando sat nervously on the edge, the thick green folder placed on the bed between them.

“Spit it out, Orlando.” Billy stated softly.

“On his wedding day he used things you had told him against you. The whole time you’ve been involved he’s used your dreams against you, deliberately hurting you for fuck knows what reason. I saw what he did to you that day. I know how much it hurt you. You’ve never told me what you told him but I won’t let him hurt you like that again.” Orlando paused briefly, his fingertips plucking at the edge of the folder. “God knows we can’t do it biologically. That’s why I’ve been researching for us. If you want this, I don’t care what it costs. If I can make this happen I will. I want us to be a real family, Bills.”

“what are you bumping your gums about, Orlando?” Billy frowned

“Us.” Orlando stated simply. “I want us to be a family Bills.”

“You want us to get married is that it?” Billy tried to understand the younger man.

“Yes. Maybe. I don’t know. What do you want?” he asked his fingers shaking as he plucked at the cardboard.

“Orli, Lad. Calm down. You’re scaring me. What are you trying to tell me?” Billy reached out to put one hand on Orlando’s knee.

Orlando flipped open the front cover of the folder. “Children, Bills. We can have children.”

He watched Billy lift a page of passport sized photos and descriptions, his eyes scanning the page. “I know they won’t biologically be ours, but they’ll be our kids. Won’t they?”

“You’d want to adopt. For me?” Billy looked up into Orlando’s face.

“No.” Orlando answered, “For us.”

“Dom said it would never work.” Billy skimmed the pages, briefly pausing at different photos.

“I’m not him.” Orlando shrugged. “and I wish you’d stop comparing me to him. I’m nothing like that selfish bastard.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Billy looked up at him chagrined. “Old habits.” Billy traced his fingers over the pictures. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Absolutely. I’ve put a mark next to some of the little ones I think we would be good for.” Orlando slid his hand over Billy’s, his fingertips sliding across Billy’s skin.

Billy put the folder down and pushed it across the bed. “I don’t know what to say Orli.”

“Say you’ll think about it.”

“I don’t need to.” Billy crawled across the bed on his knees, until he was straddling Orlando. “Don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

“So I did good?” Orlando grinned as he leaned up to capture Billy’s mouth.

“Very good.” Billy’s fingers began pulling Orlando’s shirt buttons open, licking a wet path down his neck.


	23. Lost Without You (23/26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(23/26)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (23/26)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, R for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1356  
 **Previous Chapters:**[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html) [Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html) [Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html) [Chapter 20|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10583.html) [Chapter 21|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10769.html) [Chapter 22|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11053.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
It had been little less than a month since the emotional debacle that had been Dominic’s wedding. The wedding photo-spread had appeared in numerous glossy magazines and a delighted ‘we’re going to have a baby’ follow-up had appeared soon after. Much to Billy’s surprise it no longer hurt to think about Dominic and what he head meant to him for so long. Well that was a lie. It still hurt but it was no longer like the approach of death. More like a wound that itched and wouldn’t heal.

Orlando was a big part of that. He was the epitome of what a lover should be and for that Billy would be eternally grateful to the gentle young man. He knew that he wasn’t being fair to his young lover, he often caught a flash of sadness and hurt in his expressive face. An emotion he couldn’t quite mask before it was there to be seen.

And really? It wasn’t because Billy didn’t love him because he did. It was just different. He loved Dom with all his heart and soul, it was desperate and passionate and enveloping and by God it was more painful than he could ever imagine. His love for Dom was like a physical being inside him, desperate to escape and devour him.

With Orlando it was completely different. It was gentle and tender and tentative. It was comfortable. He could do or say anything without fear of loss or retribution. It was natural, but best of all, it was just there. Whenever Billy needed a hug, a kiss, a helping hand, a reassuring word or even just space, he got exactly what he needed.

It had almost broken Billy’s heart when Dom had thrown his inability to father children with his lad in his face, but Orlando had quietly gone out of his way to find a solution for them. It was almost as if he was daring the universe to tell them that he was wrong. Together they could do anything.

This time, however, it was Billy who was preparing the special dinner. Orlando had spent the afternoon at his first adoption meeting. So Billy had played hookie from his day’s schedule and prepared for their evening.

Orlando had given him so much without even realizing just how much, tonight Billy was going to give him the one thing he had asked him for.

At the sound of Orlando’s car pulling into the driveway Billy paused in the entryway for long enough to check his appearance in the mirror behind the coat hooks before he threw the door open.

“Hey, love.” Orlando murmured. He hefted a large envelope under one arm, a messenger bag in his hand as he shrugged out of his coat. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Billy’s, his hand groping against the wall trying valiantly to hang his coat on the hook as he melted into the kiss.

“Needed that,” he spoke against Billy’s ear as his coat slid unnoticed to a crumpled heap on the floor.

“That bad?” Billy asked quietly trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

“Not bad, really.” Orlando shrugged. “James is worth every cent his exorbitant law firm asked for.” Orlando sighed as billy slid an arm around his waist and led him into the living room. Taking the messenger bag from his fingers Billy laid it on one end of the coffee table, then pulled the envelope out of his grasp and laid that on top of it. Pushing Orlando gently down onto the sofa, Billy sat on the free end of the table in front of Orlando and waited for him to speak.

“They say we can’t have a girl so that rules out more than half of our possibles. Then they said it will take two years or longer.” Orlando sighed. “They say they might not let me have a child at all.” Orlando leaned wearily back against the sofa. “James thinks that he can have our family complete within the next two months.”

“You can stop this right now, Orlando and I’ll understand. You don’t have to do this for me.”

“Bills don’t be daft. I wouldn’t do that to a child. It’s not a puppy. I want this. I want us to be a family. I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing it for us.”

“Don’t get your shorts in a bunch, Laddie. I just don’t want you to feel trapped.”

“Shut up, Bills.” Orlando leaned forward and grabbed Billy’s forearms, pulling him until he was sprawled across Orlando’s lap. “That’s much better.” He groaned as Billy settled into a more comfortable position straddling Orlando’s thighs. “Missed you.” Orlando sighed as Billy’s fingertips sifted through Orlando’s hair and massaged his scalp.

“You’ve only been gone for four hours, Orli.” Billy chuckled as Orlando’s eyelids fluttered closed.

“That’s a long time to be away from my drug of choice. I missed my kiss fix.”

“Numptie.” Billy grinned widely before leaning in to nibble on an earlobe. When he spoke his breath fluttered across the wet flesh causing a frisson of shivers to rippled through Orlando’s body, an unbidden moan bubbling from his lips.

“You don’t have any important meetings for the next couple of days do you?” he asked softly against Orlando’s ear.

“Well I thought about tying my boyfriend to our bed, but with his shooting schedule someone might miss him.” Orlando sighed as Billy’s lips resumed their licking and suckling.

“I have some plans for you.” Billy breathed, “But I don’t want you to be too uncomfortable tomorrow.”

Orlando was silent for a handful of seconds while his mind processed Billy’s statement from under a haze of arousal.

“Are you…?” Orlando asked hopefully his hands sinking to Billy’s hips and pulling him closer. His own hips pushing up against Billy’s struggling for greater contact than their clothing would allow.

“Aye, I am.” Billy whispered, interrupting him before he could fully form the question.

Orlando sat up so quickly he dislodged Billy from his lap and he fell backwards, landing on his back on the carpeted floor.

“Dammit. I’m sorry Bills.” Orlando apologized quickly.

“I can see that the moral to this story is not to get you too excited.”

“You have no fucking idea.” Orlando launched himself off the sofa, sprawling over the top of Billy, pinning him to the floor.

“Orlando?” Billy moaned into Orlando’s kiss. “I’m not going to make love to you for the first time on the living room floor.” He played with one of Orlando’s curls as he watched the recognition of what his statement said on Orlando’s face.

Orlando didn’t say a word, he swooped in for a deep open mouthed, sloppy kiss. Their tongues dueled wetly, teeth knocked, lips slid slickly. Their lips moist with saliva as they pulled apart to breath, both of them gasping brokenly, grinding against each other wantonly.

Hands braced on either side of Billy’s head, Orlando pushed himself to his feet. Unbalanced by the sudden movement he stumbled forward catching himself in Billy’s arms.

“Don’t break before I get you into bed.” Billy laughed.

Orlando sank down over him again. “you have no idea how much I want you.” Orlando moaned, his hips rocking against Billy’s, his lips trailing over his skin. “I want you to feel what I feel when I’m inside you. I want to feel what you do.” He whispered, before he lifted his head and grinned at Billy. “Fuck, you’ve turned me into a bloody girl again.”

“I happen to like your feminine side.” Billy chuckled, lifting his head to nip at the skin of Orlando’s throat.

“Do that again.” Orlando whimpered, tilting his head to the side allowing Billy better access.

Billy pushed against Orlando’s chest, rolling him onto his back, rubbing their bodies together hungrily. “I was serious, Orli.” Billy breathed, punctuating each word with a lick or a nip. “I won’t make love to you on the living room floor, not this time.” He rolled lithely off Orlando’s aroused body and extended both hands to him, beckoning him to accept his invitation.


	24. Lost Without You (24/26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(24/26)**_  
Misogynistic

 **Title:** Lost Without You (24/26)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, NC-17 for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1600  
 **Previous Chapters:**  
[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html) [Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html) [Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html) [Chapter 20|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10583.html) [Chapter 21|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10769.html) [Chapter 22|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11053.html) [Chapter 23|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11594.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
Orlando accepted Billy’s hands gratefully, rolling lithely to his feet, almost pulling the smaller man down again. As he staggered against him finding his balance, Orlando threw his arms around Billy and gripped him in a tight bear hug, lifting him off his feet as he pulled their bodies flush together.

“Oi! Ye Wee Bampot! Ye be putting mah feet back on the floor.” Billy cussed in amusement. “If I trust ye we may never get to the bed.”

His teeth fastened on Billy’s pale neck, he nipped gently, his tongue laving across the lightly freckled skin as he suckled it wetly. His hands slid down Billy’s back, until they closed over the firm globes of his denim covered arse and pulled their bodies tightly together, grinding his hips relentlessly.

“You implying I’m not capable of getting us to bed?” Orlando whimpered.

“No, I’m saying you’re liable to drop me and break something and then I’ll never know what it’s like to be buried deep inside your tight arse.” Billy whispered against Orlando’s ear.

Orlando released his hold on Billy and dropped him unceremoniously to slide down his body and to his feet.

“What bedroom?.” Orlando moaned as his hands struggled to open his belt.

“What are ye doing?” Billy grinned, his hands trailing across the linen shirt Orlando wore, fingertips pushing the buttons open slowly, even as Orlando pushed his open trousers down to his thighs.

“Not taking any chances. Here Bills. Please.” Orlando begged, turning dark eyes to his lover.

“Aah, No, Ah don’t think so.” Billy replied, grabbing Orlando’s hand, he dragged him, stumbling through the hallway, his trousers tangling around his calves as he followed eagerly. A small table that stood against a wall in the hallway didn’t stand a chance as Billy turned and pressed Orlando against the wall, his teeth tugging at Orlando’s bottom lip as one thigh pressed between Orlando’s legs. Orlando’s hip rocked against the fragile table as he writhed against Billy’s thigh, desperate for greater friction. Neither man noticed the table tumbling to the floor, one spindly leg snapping under the weight of Orlando’s passion.

His small hand clenched around a handful of Orlando’s shirt, he pulled him off the wall without breaking their kiss.

Draggng him forwards, Billy released Orlando for long enough to catch him by the elbows as he fell forward, his feet tangled in his trousers.

“See what I mean.” Billy mumbled as he squatted down in front of his trembling lover, pushing his shoes and then his trousers off of his feet. Nuzzling his face against the hard ridge in Orlando’s soft white cotton boxers as he stood, Billy pulled the halves of Orlando’s shirt fronts apart, the buttons as yet unfastened sent pinging across the dark polished wood of the hallway floor.

Backing quickly through their bedroom doorway, Billy pulled Orlando after him, not stopping until they’d reached the edge of the bed. Sliding his hands under the edge of Orlando’s shirt, he pushed it off his shoulders. Leaning into Orlando’s heaving chest, Billy laved his erect nipples through the thin undershirt he wore.

Orlando tipped back his head and moaned wantonly at the feel of Billy’s tongue through his shirt. Lifting one hand to cup the back of Billy’s head, Orlando begged him with his hands and body.

Warm hands sliding down Orlando’s sides, Billy ran his fingertips under the soft cotton, pushing it up as his hands slid back up to brush over his nipples before pushing the shirt up and off. As the shirt reached his fingertips, Orlando dropped it to the floor behind Billy. Sitting on the edge of their bed, Orlando opened his arms and waited for Billy to step between his thighs.

Billy’s fingers twisted in Orlando’s curls, his thumbs brushing across Orlando’s cheekbones as he drew long deep breaths and struggled to slow them both down.

‘This wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Billy breathed as he tilted his head to press a slow kiss to Orlando’s kiss swollen lips.

“I like this.” Orlando whispered, tilting his head back so Billy could drag his lips across the light bristling of stubble across his chin and down his neck.

“I had a big seduction all planned.” Billy murmured, his guitar roughened fingertips brushing across Orlando’s nipples as he licked and nipped at Orlando’s throat.

“Shut it.” Orlando sighed. “you had me at hello.”

“You watch too many sappy films.” Billy chuckled, his hands coasting down Orlando’s arms.

“ _I_ do?” Orlando asked quietly, looking around the room for the first time. A small bowl of incense sat on the dresser burning fragrantly, sandalwood unless he missed his guess. Both bedside lamps were illuminated, the normal bulbs replaced by a soft muted wattage that gave the room the same soft lighting as late fifties romances. The bed was turned back with the top sheet and comforter folded back at the end of the bed and the russet sheet under his hand was obviously new and of a higher thread count than he had touched before. A mound of soft fluffy pillows sat at the head of the bed. His eyes moved to the bedside table, seeing a selection of their favourite massage oils and a variety of lubes. “You’ve thought a lot about this.” He stated turning his face back to Billy.

“Maybe.” Billy shrugged, “I wanted your first time to be perfect.” He answered, “well as perfect as it can be.”

“I’m sorry he hurt you.” Orlando pulled Billy against him, nuzzling his face against Billy’s strong chest.

“It couldn’t be helped.” Billy spoke.

“Can you tell me about it?” Orlando asked quietly, “Why don’t you think that it will be perfect?”

“Because it won’t be.” Billy murmured, “it’ll hurt like hell. I couldn’t sit down without hurting for almost a week.”

“You won’t do that to me.” Orlando replied quickly. “You won’t hurt me. I know you. Tell me what happened, Bills? Please?” his hands caressed Billy’s cotton covered back soothingly.

“It wasn’t his fault. I should have told him I was a virgin.” Billy shrugged. “You were right, it was in the alley behind that pub we used to go to. We didn’t have time for much prep, it wasn’t much better than dry.” Billy’s voice cracked as he slipped back into memories he’d spent weeks trying to suppress. “When he was done I finished myself off. It wasn’t so bad really. It just hurt. That’s all.”

“So what you’re telling me is that he was the selfish prick he is now even back then.” Orlando growled against Billy’s chest as he pulled him into a tight bear hug.

“It’s not his fault. I should have told him.” Billy pulled back a little, tilting Orlando’s head up to look into his face.

“Virgin or not.” Orlando refused to acknowledge Dom’s guiltlessness. “You’re special. Your first time shouldn’t be in an alley between dumpsters. It should be like this.” Orlando waved one hand around the room.

“We were both horny, where didn’t matter.” Billy answered.

“Let me clarify that.” Orlando spoke. “He was horny, you were already in love with him and would give him anything he asked. You thought he’d humiliate you for being a virgin, instead of treating you with the decency and if not love, affection that your….” Orlando paused looking for a word that didn’t sound trite to his own ears. “Fuck him. He should have accepted your gift with far more caring and love than he did. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I hate that selfish bastard.” Hands that had been trembling with passion now shook with anger.

“I don’t want you to hate him, it was all my fault more than it was his.” Billy caressed Orlando’s arms slowly.

“I don’t want to hate him either. I want to loathe and despise him and take away every thing he did to hurt you.” Orlando sighed, “But I’ll settle for making the rest of your life filled with what he wouldn’t give you. And feel sorry for the stupid bastard for throwing you away.” Orlando answered, licking at Billy’s neck as he spoke.

“I needed tonight to be special for you, Orlando.” Billy whispered against his hair.

“You wee eejit.” Orlando murmured, sliding his hands under the hem of Billy’s tee shirt. He pushed it up, smiling as Billy lifted his arms and flicked the shirt to the floor on top of his own. “So? What were your plans?”

“To give you everything you want.” Billy sighed as Orlando’s fingers plucked idly at the soft whorls of gingery hair across his chest.

“I’ve had that since the morning you came back from the dead.”

“I’ve never had a lover like you.” Billy stated as Orlando’s fingers opened the waistband of his jeans.

“Like what?” Orlando murmured, his fingers delving inside the open vee of Billy’s jeans.

“Can’t think when ye do that, Laddie.” Billy’s fingers closed around Orlando’s wrist and reluctantly pulled his hand from inside his jeans.

“Maybe I don’t want you to think.” Orlando leaned in to close his lips around one nipple and suckle it slowly, his teeth pulling at the fine whorls of hair as he pulled away.

Billy pressed his hands against Orlando’s shoulders and pushed him back against the bed, straddling him.

His hands on the sheets framing Orlando’s head as he kissed him slowly, his heavy denim covered arousal rubbing against Orlando. As his hips undulated slowly, he trailed his lips along the curve of Orlando’s chin, Billy looked up at him, his eyes dark and heavy lidded with his passion.

“Ye okay, Laddie?” Billy breathed.

“Don’t tease me, Billy.” Orlando almost whimpered.

  



	25. Lost Without You (25/26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(25/26)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (25/26)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, NC-17 for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1600  
 **Previous Chapters:**  
[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html) [Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html) [Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html) [Chapter 20|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10583.html) [Chapter 21|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10769.html) [Chapter 22|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11053.html) [Chapter 23|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11594.html) [Chapter 24|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11882.html)

 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


Trailing his lips down his lover’s golden chest, his tongue laved a wet trail to his navel, before swirling round and round the small indentation, his thumb tracing the sun tattoo as his hands held Orlando’s hips firmly against the mattress.

Clambering off the bed, Billy pushed his jeans and boxers off his legs, his eyes never leaving Orlando’s face. Reaching almost blindly to the bedside table he scooped up a bottle of lubricant and a similar sized bottle of massage oil.

Batting Orlando’s coaxing hands away, Billy knelt at the bedside, licking a slow wet path from Orlando’s knee to the leg of his boxer shorts, repeating the process with his other leg, before standing and climbing onto the bed, coaxing his suddenly submissive partner higher on the bed. Orlando’s dark head against the russet pillows, his curls tousled, his eyes almost black with passion, heavy-lidded and slumberous, Billy’s breath caught in his throat. “Ye’re so beautiful.”

“There you go with that girl thing.” Orlando sighed as Billy moved to straddle his thighs.

Flicking the cap on the oil bottle Billy inverted the bottle slowly and drizzled a few drops along the centre of Orlando’s chest, smiling as the cool oil caused Orlando’s to hiss in surprise. Recapping the bottle, he dropped it to the sheet beside them and leaned forward, pressing his fingertips to the small droplets, spreading them across the tanned skin.

Spreading his small, elegant fingers, he kneaded the tightly muscled skin under his touch and spread the slippery liquid from the curve of Orlando’s sternum to his throat, his fingertips lingering longingly.

“You know what this is called laddie?” his fingers traced the visible indentation where his clavicle joined to his sternum.

“At the moment I don’t know what I’m called.” Orlando whimpered as Billy’s fingers traced his skin teasingly.

“Suprasternal notch.” Billy leaned forward to kiss the well oiled flesh. “I had to look it up so I could tell you what turns me on about you.” He rocked forward, allowing his arousal to rub against Orlando’s, seperated only by the soft cotton of Orlando’s boxers.

“That’s the only thing?” Orlando moaned as Billy’s fingers brushed over his hard nipples and returned again and again, before scraping them slowly with his thumbnails.

“Och no, laddie.” Billy breathed, unable to stop the hitch in his voice as he rolled his hips against Orlando’s. “There’s here”, he scraped his thumbnails over the tiny brown nipples once more before he trailed one hand down Orlando’s torso and lower to brush across the elastic waistband of Orlando’s boxers. “And here.” He murmured, his fingertips trailing back and forth, guitar rough fingertips catching on the fine hairs there.

Orlando’s hips arched up off the bed, almost launching Billy off the bed in his eagerness to have Billy’s hands on him.

“You’re so incredibly wanton.” Billy murmured catching Orlando’s boxer’s at his hips and pulling them down a little the elastic waistband trapping his arousal as Billy slid his hands back up his torso, massaging the tension from Orlando’s muscles as he did.

“Want you.” Orlando groaned, his hand scraping across his belly desperate for greater friction on his erection. “Please Billy. Please.”

“Don’t.” Billy growled then lifted Orlando’s offending hand and licked a long, wet stripe from his wrist to the tip of his pointer finger, before sucking that finger into his mouth and sucking slowly, swirling his tongue around the digit.

A sheen of perspiration prickled across Orlando’s skin as he watched Billy suck his finger, pulling away with an audible pop to lick the tips of each digit, his whole consciousness focused on the tip of that tongue tracing the ridges and grooves of his trembling fingertips.

His own eyes focused on Orlando’s face, watching his tongue darting out to wet his lips, it was all Billy could do to hold his own resolve and not pull Orlando on top of him, begging him to make love to him. Instead, as he sucked and licked Orlando’s long fingers, he let his free hand slide across the utilitarian  
White boxers Orlando wore until his fingers wrapped around Orlando’s arousal and squeezed gently.

Orlando’s back arched tightly, a strangled moan torn from his lips as he thrust himself harder into Billy’s touch.

“Pleasepleaseohforfuckssakeyes!” he whimpered brokenly, torn between wanting and needing the same and yet more from his lover.

“So ye like?” Billy whispered against the pulse point in Orlando’s wrist before he nipped gently then suckled the reddened flesh gently.

Orlando’s free hand slid down to cover Billy’s hand on his boxers and squeeze it tightly, grinding the damp cotton covered ridge up into the stronger touch.

“Like you even have to ask.” He whimpered.

Removing his own touch completely, Billy lifted both of Orlando’s hands and moved them to the pillows on either side of Orlando’s head.

“Laddie, there’s just one thing I want you to do.” Billy whispered leaning down to kiss him gently, his hips deliberately rubbing across Orlando’s as he dipped into the kiss.

“Please? Billy. Want. You. So. Much.” Orlando gasped out from between soft lingering kisses.

Billy settled himself on top of Orlando, pressed together from chest to thigh, Billy struggled to maintain even the slightest semblance of control as his hips ground down of their own volition.

“I could roll ye over right now and let ye fuck me, laddie. But that’s not what ye want is it?” Billy let his hips thrust against Orlando harder drawing a strangled grown from both of them. “Ye want to feel me don’t ye. Deep inside ye. Fucking ye. Gently, inch by inch.” He paused as he struggled to form coherent words one hand sliding between them to push Orlando’s boxers down, desperately yearning to touch his lover.

“Nggh.” Whatever Orlando had been about to say was swallowed in the bitten back grimace of pleasure as Billy’s fingers finally touched him with no further barriers. “No gentle. Hard. Fast. Desperate.” He groaned. “Please Billy.” His hands left the pillow, where they had fisted the delicate pillow shams into wrinkled linen, to cup Billy’s head, pulling him closer, his kiss no longer just a kiss as he devoured the wet mouth hungrily.

“No.” Billy sighed against Orlando’s lips before pulling back to look into his face. “Want you to enjoy this too.” Sliding down the long golden body underneath him, Billy groaned as he pushed the offending fabric off his legs and dropped them on the floor. He smiled as Orlando’s legs fell open, his engorged arousal laying against his belly, a sticky smear of fluid already pooling against his skin. Billy crawled into the space between his thighs, his tongue licking Orlando’s belly as he moved, his breath warm across the tip of his arousal as his tongue flicked out to lick the smear of liquid pooling across the tattoo.

His left hand moved to dance his fingertips across Orlando’s thigh, gently plucking at the hair it passed. As his lips kissed and suckled Orlando’s belly slowly, his fingers slid through the tightly curling hair around the base of the thick shaft, his fingers caressing the taut sacs slowly, his eyes focused on Orlando’s face.

Orlando’s swiftly indrawn breath was all the response he needed. As his hand closed around the heavy arousal, tightly gripping as his grasp slid from root to tip in one movement, his mouth moved lower, licking slowly.

His right hand pressed tightly against Orlando’s hip, pressing him to the mattress as he would have thrust up into his touch, Billy stroked him slowly, the slight drag of his dry fingers counteracted by the fluid now trickling across them, lubricating a little more with each stroke. Opening his mouth slowly, he first kissed the taut globes of Orlando’s testicles his tongue flicking from between his teeth to lick quickly before he opened his mouth and suckled them wetly. The corners of his mouth turned up in a delighted grin as nonsensical babble sputtered from Orlando’s mouth, his eyes squeezing closed, his hands clenched in tight fists beside his head as Billy watched him fight against the urge to thrust wildly into his touch.

Squeezing his fingers into a tighter grip, Billy moved lower still, his tongue lifting the saliva slick sac, his warm breath across the moisture causing a ripple of gooseflesh across the fuzzy skin of Orlando’s thighs. The tip of Billy’s tongue brushed across the sensitive skin of Orlando’s perineum at the same time as his thumb nail dragged gently across the leaking tip of Orlando’s arousal.

Laying between Orlando’s widespread thighs, incredibly aroused by Orlando’s wanton thrusting and unintelligible muttering, his own hips ground down against the sheets beneath them. Feeling Orlando’s thigh tensing under his free hand, his twisting grip increased, his thumb flicked repeatedly across the tip as he let his tongue trail lower still, the tip circling against Orlando’s entrance.

As Billy’s tongue pushed slowly into Orlando’s tight opening, a scream of pleasure was ripped from Orlando’s lips. His body shook with the force of his orgasm, fluid pulsing to land against his belly.

Billy held him, his tongue still pushing into him, stroking as he slowly softened in his hand, before he released his hold and slid up to roll Orlando onto his side and into his arms, his own arousal pressing painfully into the younger man’s hip.

  



	26. Lost Without You (26/28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(26/28)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (26/28)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, definitely NC-17 for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 3750  
 **Previous Chapters:**  
[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html) [Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html) [Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html) [Chapter 20|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10583.html) [Chapter 21|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10769.html) [Chapter 22|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11053.html) [Chapter 23|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11594.html) [Chapter 24|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11882.html) [Chapter 25|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12034.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


His arms looped around his lover, lips pressing soft kisses to his forehead, hips rocking gently against his lover’s hip, Billy struggled to maintain even a slight hold on his traitorous body as he waited for Orlando to resurface. The younger man still trembled with the aftershocks of his pleasure.

“Why haven’t we done that before?” Orlando whispered, pushing his face up to Billy’s, his eyes still closed.

“Because I was daft.” Billy replied, shrugging one shoulder.

“Not to me.” Orlando opened his eyes and turned his face to look into Billy’s solemn green gaze. “Why haven’t I done that to you?”

“Because I don’t expect you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Billy replied, his fingertips gently caressing Orlando’s back.

“When did you decide that?” Orlando’s brow furrowed as he tried to decide if he was angry that he apparently wasn’t being given a choice in the matter.

“I didn’t want you to think you had to. I know what that’s like. I want you to enjoy everything we do, the same way that I do.” Billy murmured against Orlando’s skin, his fingertips tracing featherlight along the scar that shadowed Orlando’s spine.

“He didn’t give you a choice, did he?” Orlando asked shrewdly. Long ago, Orlando had decided that Billy’s former lover’s name would not be spoken in their bed. He was not stealing one more moment of pleasure from either of them.

Billy shrugged non-committally. “He didn’t force me.” His voice was oddly flat as he spoke, his fingertips stilling on the dimples in the small of Orlando’s back, his thumb tracing across the sparse hair there. “It was…” he paused searching for words to explain himself to his golden lover. “It was something I did to please him.”

Orlando fought his emotions. He wanted nothing more than to find He-who-shall-not-be-named and beat the living shite out of him, but that wouldn’t solve anything for anyone. Instead he turned his attention back to his lover. “And did he do it to please you?”

Billy shook his head, answering before his consciousness could edit his thoughts to paint his former lover in a better light. “All I ever got was his hand.” He sighed.

Orlando pushed himself up onto his elbow, one hand sliding to cup Billy’s face tenderly, forcing him to look back up into his face.

“In ten years, all he ever deigned to give you was handjobs?” Orlando asked, his thin lips pressed together angrily.

“Aye.” Billy’s quickly indrawn breath forestalled the whole truth as it tumbled from his lips. “When he remembered.”

Orlando closed his eyes, mentally cataloguing the gifts he could physically give his lover. Realizing that his own albeit innocent question had diverted Billy from his careful plans, Orlando opened his eyes and leaned forward to press his lips to Billy’s, his hand sliding down Billy’s torso until it came to rest on his hip.

“I thought you had plans for me.” He whispered.

“Thank you, Laddie.” Billy sighed, realizing exactly what was happening, he closed his eyes briefly, pressing his forehead against Orlando’s. “I need you to have so much more than I had.”

“You silly wee numptie.” Orlando ducked his head to catch Billy’s lips, “I already have.”

“Where were we?” Billy asked softly, his tongue licking slowly across Orlando’s lightly stubbled chin.

“You just nearly killed me.” Orlando grinned, letting his hand move to loosely encircle Billy’s arousal, before he pressed an almost shy kiss to the notch at the base of Billy’s neck, “which you know, I wouldn’t say no to another near death experience.”

“Near death is it?” Billy grinned, desperately pushing the bad memories from his mind. “Not sure that means if I should try harder or not.” He pushed Orlando onto his back, straddling him and closing his sharp teeth over one pert brown nipple.

“Don’t you even think about it, you hear me?” Orlando whimpered as Billy’s teeth closed on his nipple and nipped sharply.

Sliding back along Orlando’s oil slick chest, Billy let their lips meet and kissed him languidly. The slow gentle twining of their tongues belying the hot rush of his own body.

“Tell me what you want, Laddie?” Billy whispered as he licked a slow wet trail to his earlobe, his teeth nipping gently before his tongue laved around the shell of his ear.

“Can you do that again?” he whimpered, his legs wrapping around Billy’s hips, wishing he had his teenaged recovery time again.

Billy licked his ear slowly, tugging on his ear lobe gently, then leaning back to look into Orlando’s face again. “Like that?”

“No. Yes.” He mumbled, “I like that too, but what you did before.” Orlando stammered, his face hearing with an embarrassed blush.

“Orlando, there’s no need to be shy with me. I’ve had my tongue in your arse. I think we’re past shy don’t you?” Billy grinned at him, his eyes heavy lidded and dark with passion.

“I don’t want you to do it because I want it.” Orlando replied, long fingers tracing Billy’s face.

“That’s only part of it lad.” Billy answered, holding his hand and pressing a wet kiss into his palm. “I did it because I want to give you the moon and the stars. I want you to know so much pleasure it hurts. But most of all I want to do it because you’re so damned beautiful and you don’t expect anything from me but what I want to give you.”

Touched by Billy’s words Orlando took one hand in both of his and kissed his knuckles, then his palm, suckling his index finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it wantonly.

“Keep that up and you won’t get what you really want.” Billy moaned his hips pushing up into Orlando desperately.

Billy pulled his hand away from Orlando’s mouth, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip as he did. Stringing tiny wet open mouthed kisses against Orlando’s skin, he licked the traces of Orlando’s earlier pleasure from his belly before he plunged his tongue into Orlando’s navel swirling it slowly, smiling as Orlando’s cock twitched somnolently against his chin.

Licking a wet path lower, Billy caught the wiry dark curling hair in his teeth and tugged gently. Orlando’s hips arched up. His hand groping for Billy’s as he whimpered his need.

“You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” he growled as Billy’s tongue licked long slow lashes of saliva slick moisture along the length of his growing erection.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Billy rebuffed as he blew warm air across Orlando’s awakening arousal.

“Oh God,” Orlando groaned, his fingers clasping Billy’s hand tightly, his nails digging crescents into his palms as his legs fell further open.

At Orlando’s body’s invitation, Billy slipped even lower, his tongue brushing over the loose sac, weighting it with his tongue as the very tip brushed back and forth across the sensitive skin behind it. As Billy’s tongue brushed across his tight puckered entrance Orlando’s body arched tautly, his legs gripping Billy tightly, begging him desperately in a broken jumble of words.

As he swirled his tongue round and round, back and forth, Billy’s free hand petted Orlando’s thigh soothingly. His other hand was gripped tightly his thumb brushing over knuckles. Pushing past the guardian ring of muscle, slowly his tongue slipped inside. His eyes were transfixed on Orlando’s face, he watched as a fine sheen of perspiration covered his skin, his eyes scrunched briefly closed as his hips thrust up desperate for deeper contact.

Plunging his tongue into Orlando’s tight body over and over, Billy watched the pleasure spread across Orlando’s face, his arousal swelling as his body relaxed.

Wanting nothing more to feel Orlando’s mouth around his fingers, preparing him for what he was about to do, Billy couldn’t trust himself to withstand the sensuous onslaught. Lifting his head, he plunged his finger into his own mouth, all the while, watching Orlando watch him.

Rubbing his slick finger over Orlando’s loosened entrance, he pushed slowly inside him, just to the first knuckle, his eyes searching Orlando’s for any sign of discomfort.

“Don’t Stop.” Orlando gasped.

“Not going to. Just want ye to be comfortable.” Billy murmured, sliding his finger deeper as he spoke.

“Doesn’t hurt.” Orlando growled “More.” He begged.

“Demanding little shite aren’tyou?” Billy grinned as he pulled his finger almost completely out then pushed it slowly back in.

Feeling Orlando’s body clenching tightly around his finger was almost his undoing. Knowing that he would soon be buried inside Orlando his hips stuttered against the sheets, smearing his leaking arousal across the soft fabric.

Pulling his other hand free of Orlando’s fingers, Billy groped across the sheets for the bottle of lube he had dropped there. Popping the flip cap open, he let it drizzle across his fingers letting it warm as it pooled in his palm, before he pressed his finger against Orlando’s entrance again, pushing back in against the slight resistance, before he pulled almost out and added a second finger.

As he watched Orlando’s eyes clench shut, Billy stopped. Waiting for the desperate clenching of Orlando’s body to lessen and relax, with a soothing croon of nonsensical words he pushed both fingers deeper.

Leaning forward he closed his free hand around Orlando’s half hard shaft and tugged slowly, his thumb brushing over the tip with feather light caresses.

“You okay, laddie?” Billy asked quietly, tilting his head enough to press an open mouthed kiss against Orlando’s cock. “Do you need me to stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Orlando growled, his hips canting forward to push Billy’s fingers deeper.

“Like this do ye?” Billy breathed, slowly spreading his fingers, scissoring them carefully.

“Don’t tease…love.” Orlando gasped, his fingers clenched handfuls of sheet struggling to stay still under Billy’s ministrations.

“I have to.” Billy licked the length of Orlando’s now leaking arousal. “Need to make it good for you.”

“Can’t get any better.” Orlando whimpered.

Billy crooked his fingers slightly, brushing across the small knot of sensitive nerves inside his lover. “Oh, I think I can.” Billy grinned as Orlando’s hips arched, his legs taut, fully aroused, he begged brokenly for the completion only Billy could give him.  
~  
“Sweet buggering Fuck.” Orlando yelled, “What the fuck was that.” He groaned as the tension in his limbs subsided and he sank bonelessly back to the mattress.

“Pretty good yeah?” Billy asked moving to kneel between Orlando’s thigh, he reached for the lube before squeezing more onto his slowly thrusting hand. Pushing a third finger slowly inside his lover, he felt the tight grip of his clenching body he saw the wince of sudden pain flare across his face. Immediately stilling he soothed Orlando, his free hand petting his belly gently.

“We’ll stop for tonight lad.” He crooned “Ye’ve done so well.”

“Keep going.” Orlando growled “keep going” he chanted.  
“Don’t want to hurt ye.” Billy soothed.

“Bills.” Orlando grimaced as he pushed his hips upwards, taking Billy’s fingers deeper. “Keep fucking going.”

Billy nodded, watching as the painful grimace slackened into pleasure. Each stroke of his fingers brushed against the knot of nerves, until Orlando was a quivering mass of nerve endings and nonsensical jibberish begging for completion.

Moving away briefly, Billy lifted a condom from the bedside table ripping the packet with trembling fingers. He swore sharply as he realized he had torn the condom in his nervous haste. Throwing it to the floor, Billy lifted another and opened it more carefully, taking the latex between his fingers he was startled when Orlando reached over and took it from him, rolling it onto his leaking length slowly.

“You’re so hard, Bills.” He let his thumb brush across the tip as he filled one palm with lube and slowly stroked.

“I wonder why.” Billy’s teeth pierced his lip as he struggled for control. “Don’t laddie, I willnae last.”

“Make love to me?” Orlando asked pulling him back for a long wet kiss.

Kneeling between Orlando’s open legs, Billy lifted Orlando’s buttocks off the bed, until they rested on his thighs. His hand under Orlando’s thigh, Billy leaned forward and let his lube slicked arousal brush against Orlando’s entrance.

“We can stop, love?” Billy murmured.

“Don’t do this now, Bills. I want. No. I need you. Please?” he begged.

“Can’t refuse ye.” Billy whispered.

Holding himself steady with one hand he guided himself into Orlando. The blunt head of his latex covered arousal pressing slowly into Orlando’s body.

The younger man’s body clenched at the intrusion. Barely able to breach the tight grip, Billy moaned as he struggled to maintain his control. Beads of sweat formed on Billy’s forehead as he fought against the rising tide of his own climax and the desperate urge to push deeper.

His fingers gripping Orlando’s hips tightly, Billy’s hip rocked gently pushing forward in tiny increments until the pressure on his own flesh eased a little.

His chest heaving as if he’d just run a marathon, Billy extended a trembling hand to brush the sweat from the damp curls pm Orlando’s forehead.

“Talk to me lad.” He crooned gently, his thumb brushing across Orlando’s bottom lip. “I don’t want to hurt ye.”

“Come down here.” Orlando groaned closing his arms around Billy’s biceps as he pulled him forward. Unable to stop the grunt of blinding pain he felt as the forward motion pushed Billy into him to the hilt. Billy whimpered brokenly as he felt the tight punishing grip of Orlando’s body. Orlando wrapped his arms and legs around the smaller man, holding him still inside him, his body screaming in pain at the sudden and complete intrusion, Orlando bit down into his lip to stop from crying out.

“Feck, I’m sorry lad. I’m so sorry.” Billy pulled back intent on drawing slowly out of Orlando’s body.

“Stop!” Orlando groaned from between clenched teeth. “Just give me a minute, please Bills?”

“Anything you need love.” Billy murmured. He could feel every breath Orlando took, via the tight clench of his body. Every treasured moment was pushing his will power to its limits. Fighting against his bodies responses, Billy rolled them onto their sides, one hand sliding down to lift orlando’s leg to rest on top of his hip.

“Better, laddie?” Billy asked gently as he strung slow kisses across Orlando’s forehead.

Orlando didn’t answer, just nodded his head in the crook of his shoulder as he fought through yoga breathing techniques, trying to relax and make this as good as he could for Billy.

Billy lay there trapped inside Orlando’s embrace, his hands stroking up and down Orlando’s back.

Long minutes of silence were broken by Orlando’s soft voice.

“Is it always like this?” he asked.

“Only really the first time.” Billy answered as truthfully as he could.

“You did all you could to prep me.” Orlando titled his face back to look into Billy’s eyes. “He really hurt you didn’t he?”

“A few times, but yeah.” Billy sighed not willing to lie to his young lover. “I had to go to the A & E after the first time. I didn’t know what was wrong.” Billy replied sadly. “Dumb schmuck that I was. Apparently it’s a common thing.”

“I’m sorry Bills.” Orlando leaned in to press a deep lingering kiss to Billy’s lips.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Billy whispered against his lips. “ ‘s last thing I wanted.”

“I expected worse.” Orlando explained. “It’s nice really not that I’m over the first bit.” He laughed nervously, “Not sure I want you to move yet, but I like feeling you.” Orlando squeezed his buttocks, the motion drawing a needy moan from Billy’s lips.

“Don’t, please don’t. I’m not sure I can last long enough to make this good for you.”

“Love, it’s supposed to be good for both of us.” Orlando moved in to kiss him slowly.

Pulling one of Billy’s hands to his chest, brushing his fingers across his nipples he begged Billy wordlessly.

“do I feel like this inside of you?”

“I dinnae ken.” Billy replied honestly then tried to explain. “You make me feel so full, so stretched and you make me want to please you as much as you do me.”

“I can’t not want you deeper, move for me Bills. Touch me like you did with your fingers.”

Dragging in a deep breath, Billy willed himself to have the willpower to withstand moving.

Rolling onto his back, he slipped out of Orlando’s velvet embrace. Pulling the younger man over him he waited until Orlando was straddling him.

“Try it like this.” Billy groaned as he wrapped his hand around his arousal and guided himself into Orlando’s body.

Orlando knelt there, still, for long moments calming his breathing willing himself to relax. Billy reached up and grasped both of his hands. Lacing the fingers of one hand together, Billy trailed their joined hands down across Orlando’s belly to his half hard erection. Closing their joined fingers slowly around him, Billy stroked slowly, almost tenderly, his thumb scraping across the tip with every upward stroke, until Orlando was canting his hips forward with each clinging stroke. His discomfort was almost forgotten as Billy sank deeper into his body.

Gritting his teeth, fighting the overwhelmingly arousing sensations washing over him with each breath, Billy’s hips lifted off the bed, arching into Orlando’s every movement. Orlando shook one hand free of Billy’s fingers and pressed it flat against Billy’s chest, his thumb flicking across a nipple, his knees squeezing Billy’s hips as he pushed up, lifting until they were just barely connected, then dropping back down, their sweat slick bodies slamming together.

“Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Me?” Orlando asked brokenly, his words punctuated by his body’s movements.

“Ah Dinnae know.” Billy groaned, his free hand pressed against Orlando’s thigh, urging him to move faster.

His eye’s almost black with his passion, his face a mask of concentration, Orlando’s movements slowed. He leaned forward and let both hands trail over Billy’s chest, plucking at the hair there and slowly twisting his nipples as he watched Billy’s face. Slowly he clenched his buttocks, twisting his hips in tiny circles.

“Ahhhh.” Billy groaned, arching up into the touch. “Dinnae do that, laddie, I’m too..I cannae….please Orli….need to wait….fer ye.” Billy began to mutter, his words barely coherent around his stuttering jibberish.

Orlando grabbed Billy by the hands, desperately needing to connect completely with his lover. Pulling him upright, he pressed their chests together as he started to thrust down again. His aching erection caught between their bellies, ground against Billy’s hair roughened skin with every stroke, smearing streaks of fluid across his skin. Orlando’s hands moved to cup Billy’s ass cheeks, pushing Billy up to meet his thrusts, his lips finding Billy’s and kissing him with wet, open mouthed kisses that barely connected.

As Billy’s hips pressed up to meet Orlando’s downward thrust, his arousal brushed against the tiny bundle of nerves that they had been searching for.

Orlando’s body went rigid as a shard of unimaginable pleasure surged through him. His fingernails left white crescents in the pale flesh of Billy’s ass, his teeth closed on a taut corded muscle in Billy’s neck.

“Sweet mother of Jesus!” he whimpered, “That’s so fucking good.”

Groaning with every thrust Billy’s hands gripped Orlando’s hips and pulled him down into every thrust, every stroke brushing across his prostate, dragging a desperate sound from Orlando’s throat. Almost completely consumed by his passion, Orlando strung kisses across Billy’s face, his open mouth sucking at Billy’s chin, his ears, the side of his jaw, needing to contact with his lover as much as he could, but too immersed in his passion to voice his desires.

“Please. Laddie. Cannae….” Billy’s voice trailed off as his bodies movements grew erratic, each plunging stroke grown short and stabbing, jabbing against the younger man’s prostate over and over as Billy fought what was rapidly becoming a losing battle.

His arms wrapped around Billy’s body, pulling him tighter, Orlando nipped at the pale freckled skin of Billy’s neck, his eyes clenched tightly closed as he ground down harder and faster, his hips trying desperately to keep the same sharp staccato rhythm Billy was setting.

“Touch. Me. For the love of God. Touch. Me.” He groaned.

Billy slid his hand between their bodies and closed his hand around the leaking erection, his fisting strokes brushing the tip against the hair rough skin of his belly.

Orlando struggled to stay upright, his body completely consumed by his passion, racing towards completion as he never had before. His whole body jerked convulsively against Billy as his release pulsed over Billy’s fingers and belly. Dipping his head, his mouth open, his kiss was filled with more love and lust than finesse as he squeezed his Billy tightly inside him, begging him brokenly to relinquish his fragile hold on control and let go.

Feeling Orlando begin to sag against him, exhausted and replete, the sticky residue of his orgasm cooling on Billy’s fingers, he realized that no longer did he have to hold back, Now he could give in to the need that had been burning through him since they had entered the bedroom. Pushing up into Orlando’s tightly clenching body, once, twice, three more times, he threw back his head and cried out brokenly as he reached his peak.

His hips stuttered forward several more times before Orlando’s relaxed body pushed them down to the bed. As Billy slid from Orlando’s body, he couldn’t help the sad sigh that left his lips. Reaching down with one hand he removed the condom and dropped it to the floor beside the bed, then folded himself around the younger man again. Neither of them were willing to relinquish their hold on the other.

“wow.” Orlando murmured against the skin of Billy’s neck, too exhausted to even open his eyes.

“Was good, yeah.” Billy brushed damp curls back from his forehead, watching him carefully.

“Any better you’d kill me.” Orlando wrapped his long leg across Billy’s hip, pulling him closer.

“We should shower.” Billy whispered, his own eyes drifting shut.

“Later.” Orlando replied softly, his words slurring as he started to drift off. “Can we do that again?”

“Mm-hmmm.” Billy mumbled, his head pressed against Orlando’s shoulder, “Kinda counting on it.”

“Love you.” Orlando muttered, giving in to his exhaustion and sinking into a deep sleep.

“Love you too,” Billy drawled as he followed his lover into the abyss of sated slumber.

  



	27. Lost Without You (27/30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(27/30)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (27/30)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series, R for this chapter.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1560  
 **Previous Chapters:**  
[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html) [Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html) [Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html) [Chapter 20|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10583.html) [Chapter 21|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10769.html) [Chapter 22|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11053.html) [Chapter 23|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11594.html) [Chapter 24|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11882.html) [Chapter 25|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12034.html) [Chapter 26|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12497.html)

 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


  
“Tell me why we have to go again?” Billy murmured, checking his tie was straight for the hundredth time.

“Because you’re a bigger man than he is.” Orlando sighed, pulling the leather thong from his long hair, he let it fall around his shoulders instead of tying it back.

“Actually he’s bigger, two inches.” Billy snickered softly

“Only in stature.” Orlando looped his arms around Billy’s waist and nuzzled the side of his neck. “you smell good.”

“ ‘S the aftershave your mama gave me for christmas.” Billy tilted his head to give Orlando better access.

“Must thank her,” Orlando nibbled at Billy’s neck. “You smell almost good enough to eat.”

“You ready?” Billy asked quietly, his smile fading as he realized his lover’s ploy.

“For anything.” Orlando released him and extended a hand to him. “We don’t have to stay long. Just long enough to say happy anniversary and make sure the paparazzi see that we’re there and then we can come back here and shag ourselves to oblivion,” Orlando chuckled. “This will be the second time he’s paid for us to shag.”

“What?” Billy’s brows drew together in confusion.

“Don’t worry about it.” Orlando waved his question away. As he tugged Billy towards the door.

Orlando had been suspicious of this party from the moment they had received their invitations six weeks ago. Something about it smacked of Dominic the publicity whore craving more attention than he was getting. Orlando’s own career was not doing too badly and he knew that by attending he would bring more attention to the party. The invitations were proof of that in themselves, the card featured a family portrait of Dominic and his wife and baby daughter. The party was at the current club of the moment and courtesy of Mrs Monaghan’s burgeoning film career there was a guaranteed a-list celebrity guest list.

“We’re good aren’t we?” Billy asked quietly as they stepped into the elevator.

“Love?” Orlando hooked a finger under his chin and turned his face up to look at him. “He’s nothing. You’re everything. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“What would I ever do without you?” Billy leaned in to hug him tightly.

“Never gonna find out.” Orlando promised him quickly, releasing him as the doors slid open.

They walked the short distance down the street to the club and after flashing their invitations to the doorman walked into the club. Standing a short distance inside the room, they both accepted champagne flutes from a passing waiter, both taking generous mouthfuls of the bubbly liquid to sooth their nerves.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” a familiar voice drawled from behind them.

“Dominic, what an unpleasant surprise.” Orlando smiled sweetly at him and extended a hand for the smaller man to shake.

“Likewise.” Dom nodded, before he turned his attention to Billy. “Bills,” he opened his arms expecting a hug from his former lover. “Long time no see.”

Orlando’s skin almost crawled as he watched his love accept a hug from Dominic. “No fault of mine, Dominic.” Billy murmured as he disentangled himself from Dominic’s arms.

“I need to see you before you leave tonight.” Dominic smiled at Billy. “In private.”

“Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Orlando.” Billy answered smoothly, “We have no secrets.”

“Hey, if Flower wants to watch it could be more fun.” Dom snickered. “Later.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to Billy’s cheek and crossed the room waving at other friends that he saw.

As Billy watched him walking away, Orlando snagged two fresh glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

“Ignore him, love.” Orlando whispered into the side of Billy’s head as he handed him the fluted glass. “He’s only doing it to rattle you.”

“I know that.” Billy nodded, allowing his fingers to brush across Orlando’s knuckles as he accepted the glass. “It just hurts, is all.”

“It’s a party, Bills, lets just have fun, okay?” Orlando rubbed his back soothingly. “Forget about him.” He leaned closer to speak secretively. “Just think about what I’m going to be doing to you when we get back to the hotel.”

“What about if you think about what I’m going to do to you?” Billy curled one eyebrow as he spoke.

“Can we leave now?” Orlando asked his mouth suddenly dry.

Billy’s only response was a cheeky wiggle of his hips as he crossed the room towards a group of their friends.

For three hours, they mingled with former cast mates and friends they had accumulated in over ten years of working in their chosen field. They both sat at a table in the corner chatting amiably with Sir Ian when Dominic arrived at their table.

“Sir Ian, you don’t mind if I steal your Pippin away.” He asked dropping his hands onto Billy’s shoulders.

“Certainly my boy, I’m sure Orlando here will be adequate company for me, until my lad returns.” Sir Ian waved one hand dramatically at Orlando.

“I’m sure he will be _adequate_.” Dom smiled, before he gestured for Billy to follow him.

Orlando’s darkened with concern for his lover as he listened to Sir Ian’s anecdotes about his latest projects.

“Don’t look so concerned, Orlando.” Sir Ian leaned across the table and covered Orlando’s hand with his own.

“Can’t help it, Ian.” Orlando shrugged. “He’s _my_ lad.”

“We all know that, my boy. It will be fine. He’s with Dominic.”

“I know.” Orlando murmured reluctant to tell his mentor that, Billy’s company was indeed the problem.

~*~*~*~*~

Billy followed meekly after Dominic, walking from the main room of the club and down a long dark corridor until he paused at a locked door. Extracting a key from his pocket, Dom unlocked the door and stood back indicating that Billy should precede him into the room.

“Ah’m not going in there with ye.” Billy stated firmly.

“Get over yourself, Bill, you’re not that irresistible.”

“Didn’t say ah was.” Billy slid his hands into his pockets. “Ah’m still not going in there with you.”

“Maybe the problem is you want me too much. Had enough of Flower have we?” Dom smirked and leaned back against the wall behind him.

“Now who fecking needs to get over himself?” Billy asked.

“Whatever. I was having consideration for your feelings, but hey I really don’t care.”

“That would be a first.” Orlando spoke as he walked almost silently along the corridor towards them.

“Nobody asked for your opinion, _Flower_.” Dom sneered at him.

“So?” Orlando plunged his fisted hands into his pockets to stop from throttling him.

“Thought you were supposed to be keeping Ian company?” Billy looked into Orlando’s face, his eyes filled with gratitude.

“His boyfriend came back, so I was at a loose end.” Orlando shrugged, smiling at Billy.

“What do you want, Dominic?” Billy asked simply.

“You and I both know you’ll never be a father, I wanted to ask you if you’ll be Billie’s godfather.” He asked.

“Why would I?” Billy replied “You’ve barely spoken to me in twelve months, and I’ve never actually met her.”

“Because I’d be honoured if you did.” Dominic shrugged.

“What’s the real reason, Monaghan? What the fuck is in it for you?” Orlando asked, his lips pressed together in an angry line. “How are you going to whore your daughter to the tabloids this time?”

“We thought it would look good in the christening photos, to have her namesake as a godparent.” Dom explained. “God knows you two will never be fathers. We thought you’d jump at the chance.”

“Well ‘we’ thought wrong you heartless bastard. I’m not going to help you sell that wee bairn to highest bidder just so you can see your face in the magazines.”

“She’s the only chance you’ll get.” Dom reiterated.

“Actually.” Billy stood straighter, his shoulders back, his head held high, his eyes filled with green fire. “You cruel smug asshole. We’re adopting a daughter.”

Dom snorted derisively. “Standards must be slipping. They’re giving children to fags now?”

“You’re such a prick.” Billy stated flatly, one hand sliding back behind him to stop Orlando stepping forward. Billy could sense Orlando wanting to involve himself but they both knew that this was his own fight.

“Hey, I’ve got everything I need.” Dom shrugged, “You’re the ones who have to buy what everyone else gets naturally.”

Billy’s eyes narrowed, his lips pressing together in an angry line as his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

“Not all of us are as blessed as you are we?” Billy growled. “some of us care more about actual people than our own publicity. I feel sorry for your daughter. Maybe if she’s really lucky she won’t grow into the whore that her parents are.”

“My daughter will have everything she ever wants or needs. Yours will be persecuted her whole life because of you. Who’s the cruel one now?”

“We’re not listening to anymore of this shit.” Orlando closed one hand around Billy’s clenched fist. “If we want any more contact with you, we’ll let you know.” Orlando spoke sharply. “I’d like to say it’s been a pleasure, Dom, but we all know that would be a lie.”


	28. Lost Without You (28/30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(28/30)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (28/30)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1000  
 **Previous Chapters:**  
[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html) [Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html) [Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html) [Chapter 20|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10583.html) [Chapter 21|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10769.html) [Chapter 22|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11053.html) [Chapter 23|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11594.html) [Chapter 24|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11882.html) [Chapter 25|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12034.html) [Chapter 26|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12497.html) [Chapter 27|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12794.html)

 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


Orlando stood in front of his lover quietly, nervous himself, watching Billy slowly unraveling as they waited. His fingers plucking nervously at the air as he unconsciously fidgeted made them both more nervous than they needed to be. Moving directly in front of him, Orlando decided it was time to put them both out of their misery.

His long fingers smoothed the knot in Billy’s tartan scarf before he settled both hands flat against the smaller man’s chest. The staccato racing beat of Billy’s heart pounded against his palms. Orlando’s brow furrowed in concern as he slowly caressed the warm chest.

“Calm down.” He soothed his lover, one hand rubbing gently against the galloping heartbeat beneath it.

“Ah cannae.” Billy’s fingers plucked nervously at the air as he tried to flatten them against his denim covered thighs.

“You can and you will.” Orlando replied smoothly refusing to allow his own nerves life.

“What if she doesn’t like us? What if she hates Scotland? What if he’s right? What if they’re wrong and they won’t give her to us? What if….” His words stopped as Orlando’s fingers pressed against his lips.

“We’ve already spent time with her Bills, and we were all happy. She chose us, remember?”

Both men’s memories were drawn back to the day almost a year prior when they had first met their daughter. They had visited the huge overcrowded orphanage to meet with two other children. They had stepped into the large room filled with youngsters dressed in handmade clothes that were either too big or too small for their tiny bodies. The cold winter air seeped in through the spaces between the window frames giving the air in the room a frosty edge even with the heater operating. There was no warmth in that room, not in temperature or colour, everything was a bland, dull white except for where the worn linoleum had been scuffed through to the bare wooden floorboards. The furniture was all plastic and cheap aluminum not one piece matched, all cobbled together over years from throwaways and donations. Their hearts had melted, wanting to take every one of the poor desolate youngsters, whose only crime was their birth, from the place

The tiny cherub that sat ostracized in the corner of the room, cold air enveloping her, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in two lopsided ponytails, tiny glasses crooked on her pale face captured both their hearts the moment they saw her. When Billy had approached her she had lifted her arms to him before he had even reached her. Squatting down in front of her, tears had welled in his eyes as his fingers traced the cumbersome braces, the metal components were chilled and icy against her blue-tinged skin. The braces encasing her tiny legs, made it difficult for her to play like the other kids. He had slid his arms around her waist and lifted her into his arms, hugging her tightly, his heart irrevocably stolen.

Orlando had watched Billy kneeling in front of the serious young girl as he had spoken to the orphanage director. The moment he had seen the tiny girl’s red head pressed against Billy’s shoulder he had known they had found their child. And he would move heaven and earth to keep her.

The authorities had tried to dissuade them. There were other children, perfect children but in their eyes none of them were more perfect than their Katya.

“She’ll love Scotland Bills.” He murmured softly. “We’ve paid the fees. I’ve signed the papers. All we have to do is bring her home.”

“I want this so much. I never thought we’d have this.” Billy replied. “I keep waiting for the wheels to fall off.”

“It’s going to be perfect, Billy. Don’t stress.” He grinned, desperately trying to lighten his lover’s mood. “At your age your heart won’t take it.”

“Bastard.” Billy grumbled.

“Are we ready?” Orlando breathed against the top of Billy’s head.

“Aye.” Billy pulled back, drawing in a deep breath he swallowed his nerves and smiled at his lover. “Aye, I am.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Billy waited patiently in the waiting room as Orlando was ushered into the orphanage director’s office. He almost smiled as Orlando blushed, embarrassed by the deference the staff afforded his ‘star’ status.

Trying to relax, Billy sank into one of the hard plastic chairs, his toes tapping nervously against the cracked linoleum. He bounced to his feet as he heard the now familiar creaking of Katya’s braces as she was led down the corridor to the office.

Looking up she saw Billy. One hand pushed her glasses further up her nose. Separated by the difference in their languages, Billy didn’t need a translator for the shy smile she flashed his way nor did he miss the way she lifted on tiny hand to wave at him as she was led into the office.

His nerves renewed, and Orlando not there to calm them, Billy paced the small waiting room frenetically. Twelve steps. Turn. Eleven Steps. Turn. Twelve Steps. Over and over. The toe of his boot caught on a deep crack in the linoleum on the third step of every second pass.

When the office door opened, he spun on his heel so quickly that he almost fell. Struggling to compose himself he looked straight up into Orlando’s smiling eyes. Katya was now balanced on his hip, the small suitcase that held five years of belongings gripped in his other hand.

He watched, his feet frozen to the spot, as Orlando spoke quietly to the officials again, then walked towards him. As they approached Katya held her arms out to Billy.

“Hello Darling.” He murmured in carefully memorized Russian.

Katya’s tawny eyes lit up in recognition of the endearment. A litany of words trembled from her lips, her excitement at understanding overwhelming her shyness.

Orlando chuckled as he hefted her suitcase into a more comfortable grip, before he pressed his hand against the small of Billy’s back, guiding them out of the orphanage and towards their new life.


	29. Lost Without You (29/30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.

_**FIC: Lost Without You (BB/OB)(29/30)**_  
 **Title:** Lost Without You (29/30)  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta**[](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hisniblets**](http://hisniblets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** OB/BB, mentions of BB/DM  
 **Rating:** NC-17 for the series.  
 **Summary:** Orlando receives some devastating news and does his best to deal with it  
 **Feedback:** Feedback is my writers crack, which is not to be confused at all with plumbers crack.  
 **Banner** : By the amazing and talented [](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**loki_girl**](http://loki-girl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** In this AU, Dom is less than the ditzy caring man we’ve all come to know through fic. If that has the potential to upset you please don’t go any further.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not at all true in reality. These men whilst adorable and perfectly happy to slash themselves, their actual relationship is something that they only know.  
 **Word Count:** 1202  
 **Previous Chapters:**  
[Chapter 1|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/516.html) [Chapter 2|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1080.html) [Chapter 3|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1350.html)[Chapter 4|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/1556.html)[Chapter 5|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2216.html) [Chapter 6|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2474.html) [Chapter 7|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/2707.html) [Chapter 8|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3085.html) [Chapter 9|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/3606.html) [Chapter 10|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4327.html) [Chapter 11|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/4675.html) [Chapter 12|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5270.html) [Chapter 13|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5597.html) [Chapter 14|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/5896.html) [Chapter 15|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6502.html) [Chapter 16|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/6791.html) [Chapter 17|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/7035.html) [Chapter 18|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10082.html) [Chapter 19|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10380.html) [Chapter 20|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10583.html) [Chapter 21|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/10769.html) [Chapter 22|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11053.html) [Chapter 23|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11594.html) [Chapter 24|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/11882.html) [Chapter 25|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12034.html) [Chapter 26|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12497.html) [Chapter 27|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12794.html) [Chapter 28|](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/12874.html)

  


 **Posted to:** [](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/profile)[**fellow_shippers**](http://fellow-shippers.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassyfic**](http://sassyfic.livejournal.com/)  


  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   


Katya sat on the edge of the kitchen bench, the pink fiberglass cast on her right foot tapping on the cabinet door in time with the Wiggles music playing quietly in the background. Billy stood beside her carefully cutting the vegetables for their supper, every now and again, he would lift a piece and press it into her fingers waiting for her to name it before watching as she ate it.

He lifted a small piece of carrot and held it out to her.

“Car-rot?” she asked quietly, her accent thick and nearly unintelligible.

“Good girl.” He grinned, nodding in acknowledgement, leaning in and hugging her tightly. “You’re such a clever little lassie.”

“Daddy happy?” she asked solemnly, her wide tawny eyes searching his face.

“Very happy, Katydid.” He nodded with a huge smile, pulling her against him and hugging her tightly. “So very happy.”

Three months ago they had brought home a timidly shy five year old, and whilst she was still shy outside of her home, she was now a student at a regular school and was making some good friends.

Laser surgery had all but corrected her eyesight and two operations with Scotland’s top orthopedic surgeons had negated the need to wear the clumsy braces. She wasn’t ever going to be an athlete, but now she will walk on her own and dance at her wedding and live as much of a normal life as they could give her. Tomorrow her cast would come off and after therapy she would be as good, no better than new.

Lifting her off the counter and onto his hip, Billy carried her into the living room. Depositing her on the sofa, Billy picked up her favorite book off the end table. Sitting down beside Katya, he flicked the television onto a children’s channel. Katya clambered awkwardly onto his lap and snuggled into him, her strawberry blonde head pressed against his chest as he opened the book and started to read.

As Billy read from the book of fairytales, Katya’s fingers lifted to trace the pictures on some of the pages as he read, before she fell silent. Billy cuddled her tightly, his hand patting her back as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Relaxing into the sofa, Billy let his own eyes drift closed.

When he opened them again sometime later the room was dark save for the television flickering in the darkness. Turning his head slightly it was to find Orlando sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

“How long have you been there?” Billy asked hoarsely, his voice thick with sleep. Tilting his head to accept the kiss Orlando pressed to his cheek as he settled beside him on the sofa, his arm wrapped around Billy’s shoulder and he sighed happily. Orlando’s other arm slipped around him gently to stroke their daughter’s sleep tousled head.

“Long enough to know that I love both of you to distraction.” Orlando kissed the side of Billy’s neck gently.

“Will you be home to come to the doctor with us tomorrow?” Billy asked.

“Definitely.” Orlando answered, “It’s an important day for us, isn’t it?”

“I thought we might take her to McDonalds on the way home.”

“Enabler.” Orlando licked his neck slowly. “How long has she been asleep?” Orlando asked.

“Not long, why?” Billy tilted his head to look into Orlando’s face, for the first time the lines of worry in his forehead.

“We need to talk, but it will wait until she’s gone to bed.”

“Problem?” Billy frowned.

“Probably, but we’ll be okay.” Orlando nodded.

Billy wrapped his arms tightly around their daughter before he passed her to Orlando and slipped out from underneath her legs.

He climbed to his feet and walked through to their kitchen/dining room. Setting the vegetables in the microwave to cook, he pulled the baking tray with roast potatoes and chicken from the oven.

As he prepared their meal, he listened to Orlando and Katya as they set their dinner table. Orlando spoke in halting Russian that made the tiny youngster giggle happily at his pronunciation. Katya had been teaching both of them to speak her mother tongue but Orlando had found it easier and made a game of it with her making her shine like a sunbeam under his praise.

Carrying their meals into the dining room they sat down to eat. It was a family custom that had begun the night Katya had come home. Each night no matter what their schedules, they would sit down as a family and eat together.

At the end of the meal, Orlando cleared their plates and Billy bathed Katya and put her to bed with a story. When he returned to the living room it was to find Orlando pacing in front of their hearth, two tumblers of whisky on the coffee table and a small stack of tabloid magazines between them.

“So? Confess, what’s wrong?” Billy asked sinking onto the sofa, pointedly not looking at the coffee table.

“He’s angling at taking Katya away.”

“Who?” Billy bounced to his feet. “She’s our daughter. They can’t take her. Can they?” Billy’s heart began to pound a frantic staccato beat in his chest.

“Your fucking asshole ex.” Orlando frowned. “There’s no-one else that knows everything he knows, it must be him. And the lawyers said that technically they possibly can but probably not.”

“But she’s our baby.” Billy whispered sinking back onto the sofa. Leaning forward he lifted one of the magazines. Skimming over the offensive material, his fingertips traced over a grainy picture of them shirtless silhouetted in their bedroom window before he looked up at his lover.

“So what?” Billy grimaced, “So we’re lovers, so what?”

“So we didn’t tell them and they can take her back if they deem us unfit.”

Lifting the phone from the coffee table, Billy dialed a once familiar number.

“What the fuck are you doing this to us for?” Billy growled as the call connected.

“Hello William.” Billy could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Answer me Dom.” Billy growled.

“Because you don’t deserve her, because we can give her a better home. Because I told you a long time ago. Don’t fuck with me Billy, I’ll always win.”

“Like hell you can. I’d sooner see her go back to Russia.”

“Billy?” Dom spoke quietly but with dark malicious intent. “Don’t fuck with me.”

“And I’ll just bet you never fucking forget either do you?”

“Dark little secrets have a way of turning up in the damnedest places.”

“Make sure you remember that Dom.” Billy spoke calmly and disconnected the call.

“Did that help?” Orlando smiled wryly.

Billy threw the phone onto the sofa disdainfully. “Not much.”

“What do you want to do?” Orlando murmured.

“How quickly can we cement everything so we can be certain she’s ours.” Billy frowned.

“When I spoke to James tonight he was making us his priority. He’ll know more first thing in the morning.”

“I’ve got that red carpet thing on Friday.”

“What’s going on in there Bills?” Orlando sat down on the coffee table in front of Billy and clasped his chilled hands.

“I say we beat him at his own game.”


End file.
